SENPAI
by ChapChappyChan
Summary: Ajaran baru di SMA seharusnya menyenangkan dengan tidak adanya Kepala Sekolah baru, kebijakan baru dan musuh baru. "Kau harus jadi senpai idaman seperti dia!" chappy 9/LAST CHAP. Suitto desuka? Err..yonde kudasai. Onegaishimasu
1. Chapter 1

**SENPAI  
**ルキア クロサキ

* * *

"Sial sekali aku tadi! Masa Cuma gara-gara ketahuan bilang 'hi' pada teman sampingku,senpai-senpai itu menyuruh aku lari lima kali lapangan!"

"Sssst..kecilkan suaramu Kuchiki-san. Lagi pula kan sudah diberitahu bahwa tak boleh bicara saat upacara pembukaan kan?"

"Oh ayolah Momo...aku hanya berkata -"

"ISTIRAHAT SELESAI! SEMUA PESERTA MOS HARAP SEGERA KEMBALI KE KELAS MASING-MASING." Gema suara dari speaker pun membuyarkan percakapan banyak insan. Terutama yang memakai berbagai asesoris langka buatan dari senpai mereka. Mulai dari kuciran tali rafia, name tag aneh dari papan kardus dan entah apa lagi yang akan senpai mereka berikan.

"Kau tahu, Momo. Ini konyol!" yang diajak bicara pun hanya meringis.

"Ah,Kuchiki-san. Aku duluan ya.. jaa."

* * *

Disclaimer **Bleach** © **Ichigo's father (Isshin is not his father!) ;D**

Senpai © **ChapChappyChan**

Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia**

Rate:** T **

Genre : **romance(semoga berasa), sedikit(banget) humor mungkin**

Warning : **no flame-typo(s)-OOC-gaje-abal- au ah-ketikan yang saya lakukan di sela-sela PeeR, tugas, and ulangan yang bejibun bo'-okelah, request dari beberapa orang lah yang menyokong terciptanya fic ini-saya sebenernya juga udah lama pingin buat romance sih XXD kebetulan saya juga lagi jomblo yak,jadi bebas berekspresi membayangkan adegan mesra yang akan saya buat kalau-kalau terjadi pada saya kelak XXXD. (ini warning apa curcol *digebuk reader)**

**Yak, baiklah. Yonde kudasai^^. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Riuh resah para murid yang baru saja berlabel SMA itu, kini terus membuat bising telinga sejak tadi pagi. Aura semangat yang dipancarkan oleh musim semi sama sekali tak bereaksi pada semua junior di Karakura High School. Canda tawa yang biasa diumbar pada ajaran baru tak diperdengarkan oleh siswa angkatan masuk tahun ini.  
Mereka merasa aneh pada ajaran baru kali ini. Jika di perhatikan, apa yang sedari tadi diumpat oleh para siswa, memang seharusnya diperbincangkan. Negara Jepang sebelumnya tidak pernah mengadakan sesuatu yang mereka sebut "Masa Orientasi Siswa". Bukan, ini bukanlah kebijakan baru dari Bapak Presiden yang sengaja bekerja sama dengan Bapak Presiden negara tetangga. Bukan, Bapak Presiden negara tetangga tidak mungkin memaksa untuk mengikuti sistim negaranya. Namun kebetulan Kepala Sekolah di Karakura High School yang telah renta sudah terlanjur turun jabatan dan diganti dengan Kepala Sekolah yang (sedikit) muda dengan ambisi dan semangat juang tinggi. Sesuatu yang disingkat MOS ini pun adalah kebijakan (iseng-iseng) dari Beliau, Kisuke Urahara. Dia rasa, 3 hari MOS untuk para anak didiknya merupakan program brilian sebagai awal dari terpilihnya dia menjadi Kepala Sekolah Idol kelak. Tapi kenyataannya, banyak protes yang terjadi karena program tersebut. Namun ketika ditanya, Kisuke –san hanya menjawab,"Saya ingin mencontoh program maju dari negara tetangga." Oh ayolah, kau tidak tau perasaan murid-murid negara tetangga tersebut dan tingkat kemajuannya kan?

:

:

:

Baiklah, nampaknya keributan masih terlihat jelas. Tak terkecuali kelas 1-9 yang kebetulan senpai pendampingnya pun belum datang. Seisi kelas masih saja hangat memperbincangkan peraturan Kepala Sekolah mereka. Gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki pun tak mau ketinggalan. Umpatan demi umpatan meluncur mulus dari mulutnya. Dia masih kesal dengan kejadian yang menimpanya saat upacara pembukaan. Dia benar-benar kesal terutama dengan senpai-senpai yang sok mengatur, main benar sendiri dan sombongnya bukan main yang beberapa waktu lalu ia temui. Kejadian itu pun meracuni pandangannya terhadap kesan dari senpai. Dan dia sangat yakin bahwa para senpai itu pasti senantiasa tersenyum miring ketika mengingat-ingat Kepala Sekolah baru mereka. Berkat orang itu, mereka bisa melampiaskan hasrat usil yang terpendam amat mendalam. Dan jika diprotes, mereka tinggal menjawab, "Ini untuk menguji mental maupun fisik kalian sebelum bersekolah disini."

"Cih, menguji apanya!" dengus Rukia untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia duduk sendiri di bangku belakang pojok dengan kaca yang langsung tembus ke lapangan. Ia sengaja menyendiri, tiga hari ini ia ingin sekali mengumpat sepuasnya tanpa ada orang yang tau. Toh tempat duduk ini bakal diacak lagi.

:

:

:

"Pssst! Senpai-senpai nya datang!"

"A~h menyebalkan!

"Ssst! Diamlah."

Oh, para senpai itu akhirnya datang juga. Rukia melirik dengan malas lalu berpaling cepat. Sial sekali, salah satu dari tiga senpai itu adalah yang tadi pagi menghukumnya lari lapangan seusai upacara. Benar, cewe berambut pink berkucir dua itu memang senpai yang tadi pagi.  
Rukia kini benar-benar tidak mood untuk memperhatikan dua senpai wanita dan seorang senpai pria yang mulai memperkenalkan diri di depan. Dia rasa menatap lapangan kosong jauh lebih asyik.

"Selama MOS, kalian harus menghafal nama, kelas dan jabatan OSIS kami. Jika tidak, kalian akan mendapat konsekuensi." Jelas seorang senpai pria seraya menunjuk-nunjuk tanda pengenal di dada kirinya. Tapi belum lama bicara, ia melihat suatu kejanggalan. Ia tak suka jika diabaikan saat ia bicara. Dan ta-da~...ada seseorang yang tidak mengerti hal itu.

"Chappy?!" senpai tadi memanggil nametag dari seorang gadis yang mengambil alih perhatiannya. Bukan secara positif, tapi sebaliknya. Dia pun membacanya dengan nada yang aneh. Antara perintah dan bingung. Masih dengan malas, yang dipanggil mau tak mau akhirnya hanya menoleh.

"Kau kemari!" titah sang senpai. Dengan langkah gontai Chappy maju ke depan.

"Chappy itu apa ya?" senpai perempuan dengan tanda pengenal "I. Orihime_11-2_tata tertib" berujar polos.

"Hey, seharusnya kau mengisi nametag ini dengan nama hewan. Apa kau tak dengar?!" senpai dengan rambut pink pun menyemprot Chappy. Chappy menatapnya sengit, kemudian berkata datar,"Chappy itu kelinciku."

"Kau tau kenapa kau aku panggil?" senpai pria tadi buru-buru menyela sebelum Si Pink tersulut amarah gara-gara Chappy.

"Uumm..tidak." jawab Chappy dengan sok gaya berfikir.

"Kau telah berbuat salah."

"Ah benarkah?" masih dengan akting.

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu?"

"Tidak." Kemudian ia menjawab datar.

Murid-murid yang lain hanya berkasak-kusuk mendengar percakapan Chappy dengan tiga, atau lebih tepatnya dua senpai mereka. Ditambah melihat Si senpai pink. Mukanya yang sudah merah padam ditambah raut wajah tak bersahabat membuat banyak murid berasumsi bahwa Chappy pasti besok tidak akan masuk sekolah.

"Kau tadi dengar apa yang aku katakan di depan sini tidak!?"

"Tidak." Chappy mulai bosan dengan pertanyaan si senpai. Ia pun sedikit melengos. Jangan salahkan Chappy bila tak sesopan itu, salahkan siapa yang memulai.  
Dan tebak siapa yang repot. "Sabarlah, Riruka-chan.." Orihime butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menenangkan temannya agar tak melayangkan tamparan ke Chappy. Tak hanya itu, si senpai pria sebetulnya dari tadi telah berulangkali menggeram lirih. Namun ia masih ingin menjaga image ke-senpai-an nya.

"Hm, baiklah. Tadi kami telah memperkenalkan diri. Dan apabila kau adalah seseorang yang tidak tuli, maka sebutkan siapa namaku." Dengan cepat ia pun langsung menutup tanda pengenal yang ia pakai.

"Dasar! Dia sengaja membuatku malu! Lihat saja.."  
"Anata no namae wa...  
...Mikan-senpai desuka?"

.

.

.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

.

.

Sengaja? Mungkin. Mempermalukan balik? Tentu.  
Semua insan di kelas itu akhirnya tertawa. Bahkan Orihime dan Riruka pun terlihat menyembunyikan tawanya. Oke, Mikan-senpai sudah pada puncaknya,ups..

Dilihat dari sisi mana pun dia rasa Chappy sudah kurang ajar. Dan Chappy harus mendapat pelajaran sekarang juga.  
Dengan gesit dan tanpa permisi, senpai pria itu menarik Chappy keluar kelas dan ikut dengannya. Ia tak peduli walaupun Orihime dan Riruka meneriakinya. Ia terus menggandeng pergelangan tangan kanan Chappy. Berjalan cepat menuju suatu tempat.

:

:

:

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?! Hey..ittai!" cengkraman erat dari sang senpai tak khayal membuatnya merintih. Namun rintihan dan pertanyaan yang bertujuan agar senpai itu setidaknya menengok dan menjawab pertanyaannya hanyalah harapan nihil. Hentakan kaki kesal lah yang malah Chappy terima. Dan di lawan dengan bagaimana pun, kekuatan Chappy tak cukup untuk melepas cengkraman bak rajawali yang tengah mendapatkan mangsa.  
Tak lama, mereka memasuki suatu ruangan.

"Ruang OSIS?" begitulah tulisan pada papan ruangnya. Hey? Sekali lagi, ruang OSIS! Owh, bagus sekali kau Rukia. Baru sehari masuk sekolah, dan tak lama lagi kau akan terkenal dikalangan senpai OSIS.  
Chappy melongok. Ruangan yang lumayan luas. Seperti ruang kelas dengan penataan meja yang sedikit berbeda, bernaung sekitar sepuluh insan yang menatap heran ke depan ruang tersebut. Lebih tepatnya ke arah Chappy. Dia sekarang baru menyesal. Langkah yang diambilnya adalah salah. Dia rasa duduk manis di kelas dan pura-pura memperhatikan adalah langkah yang lebih aman. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi..

"Hey Ichigo, siapa yang kau bawa?" seorang pria tampan, tinggi dengan rambut hitam pendek lebih memilih mendekat kearah senpai pria yang ia panggil Ichigo ketimbang menggarap suatu proposal yang ia kerjakan sebelumnya. "Manisnya..." hey, kalimat apa itu?  
Chappy yang jelas-jelas mendengar kalimat itu langsung ditujukan dari pria tampan ke dirinya, menjadi tak kuasa menahan semburat merah di pipinya. Dan ichigo yang tak sengaja mendengar hanya mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Ehem, dia disini untuk dihukum. Pertama, karena dia tidak memperhatikan aku ketika bicara. Kedua, karena dia tidak sopan padaku. Dan ketiga, dia telah memanggilku Mi- argh, dia telah mengejekku. Jadi ada tiga konsekuensi yang akan dia lakukan disini. Para senpai disini bisa menyumbangkan pendapat tentang konsekuensi untuk dia."

"Aku, punya konsekuensi." Ujar senpai tampan rambut hitam tadi."

"Ya, silahkan."

"Chappy, satu konsekuensimu akan berkurang asalkan..."

"Aku mohon, jangan konsekuensi yang aneh-aneh, Senpai. Karena aku sudah terlajur ngefans padamu." Pikir Chappy dengan GaJe nya.

"...aku boleh minta nomor ponselmu."

.

.

"Dengan senang hati, Senpai!" jawab Chappy diikuti gerakan cepat posisi akan mendiktekan.

"Arigatou.." senyum sumringah pun ikut menyertai perkataan senpai itu.

"Hey, Kaien! Kau jangan main-main ya!" Ichigo terlihat kesal. Kesempatan menghukum Chappy menjadi berkurang gara-gara konsekuensi konyol Kaien.

"Kan tadi kau sudah mempersilahkanku." Cengir Kaien seraya meninggalkan area Chappy dan Ichigo setelah nomor ponsel Chappy tersimpan rapi di kontaknya.

"Kuso kau, Kaien!"

"Kurosaki, aku punya konsekuensi." Seorang pria berkacamata yang terlihat angkuh serta berwibawa mengeluarkan suara.  
Tak mau terjebak lagi, Ichigo bertanya dahulu,

" Apa konsekuensimu?"

"Kurasa, dengan pertimbangan telah melakukan hal sebanyak itu di hari pertama, dia layak mendapatkan hukuman yang agak merepotkan. Yakni meminta tanda tangan dari semua anggota OSIS yang berjumlah 60 orang dalam dua hari mendatang, bertepatan dengan selesainya acara MOS. Bagaimana?"

"Bagus! Kau jenius, Ishida!" komentar lebay Ichigo. Ichigo pun menengok ke arah Chappy. "Kau dengar?"

"Iya, saya sangat dengar, Senpai." Celetuknya dengan sedikit nada yang diada-ada.

"Cih, menyebalkan." Lirih Ichigo. "Ada yang ingin berpendapat lagi?" pertanyaan Ichigo tak mendapat respon yang berarti. Akhirnya ia berkata,"Baiklah, kalau begitu, konsekuensi dariku adalah..kurasa suaramu tak terlalu fals untuk menghibur para senpai yang ada di sini." Menghibur senpai? Oh apakah yang kau maksud 'mempermalukan diri'?

Dengan mendengus pelan Chappy berujar,"Lagu apa?"

"Shoujo S_Scandal! Kau tau lagu itu kan?" salah satu senpai seksi dengan cepat mengutarakan request nya.  
Si Chappy pu mengangguk dan bersiap menyanyi.

"_Sakki made to iiteru koto chigau janai  
Chotto da-"_

"Ulangi dengan tarian!" sela Ichigo dengan senyum licik. Dia berharap bisa lebih mempermalukan adik kelasnya tersebut.  
Chappy kembali mendengus dan mengulangi nyanyiannya disertai gerakan tepuk tangan dengan melangkah ke kiri dna ke kanan. Senpai yang lain malah ogah-ogahan melihat Chappy. Banyak yang mengabaikannya dan memilih mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya mereka kerjakan dari tadi.

"_...chotto dake su-"_

"Stop! Kubilang dengan tarian! Bukannya gerakan anak TK seperti itu. Kau tau? Dance!" nampaknya Ichigo masih belum puas mengerjai Chappy. Ia berharap Chappy akan lebih malu karena dirinya tidak bisa dance. Pikir Ichigo.  
Namun dengan membaca raut wajah Chappy sekarang, kurasa asumsi Ichigo salah. Ia benar-benar merasa bahwa Ichigo hanya mempermainkannya. Dia harap setelah ia melakukan ini, ia langsung bisa kabur kembali ke kelasnya. Ia serius sekarang.

"_Sakki made to itteru koto chigau janai.."_ ia menammbah volume suaranya agar nyanyian dan dance lincah yang ia lakukan menjadi seimbang.  
_"...zutto IRA IRA IRA IRA shite wa atashi wo mono mitai atsukatte.."_ sebelumnya ia tak pernah melakukan dance semi sensual seperti ini. Hey, salahkan Ichigo.  
_"...anata ga inai to iya iya tte i eru wagamam  
ai jou, yuu jou shiritai koto wa nandemo..."_ iya pikir ada gunanya juga mencermati dance sebuah klip opening ke-10 dari anime favoritnya.  
_"...haka ni wa nani mo iranai iya iya iya  
ashita mo shinjiteitai iya iya iya iya iya iya iya!" _sebagai penutup, ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya sehingga terjadi kibaran pada mini-skirt nya.

Oke, ia telah melakukan kejailan Ichigo dengan sukses dan percaya diri. Semua insan yang ada di situ tak ada yang tak menyaksikannya. Tugas dan proposal bisa di_cancel_ selama bisa menyaksikan tontonan gratis tadi. Khususnya kaum adam.

"Uwaaaaaa! Chappy! Pokoknya kau harus masuk klub dancer ku!" sorak senpai seksi yang diketahui bernama Rangiku.  
dan teriakan Rangiku ini mengundang hiruk piruk komentar kagum untuk Chappy. Tapi yang dipuji malah...

"Senpai, kalau begitu saya pamit kembali ke kelas." Ujar Chappy seraya menunduk dan entah pada siapa. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung lari. Bersumpah tidak akan kembali ke tempat itu lagi.

:

:

:

Tiba-tiba terdesis suara lirih.

"Gila..."

"Eh Ichigo. Kau kenapa?"  
Yang ditanya hanya bengong dengan menatap nanar kearah pintu keluar dimana yang dia kerjai barusan pergi. Dia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Pikiran sucinya kini ternodai.

"Kyaaaa! Kurosaki mimisan!"

"Woy! Telepon mobil ambulance!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Huwaaaaaa akhirnya slesei juga =D. Pesenan dari banyak orang khususnya Widya-san :*. Huft. Di malam minggu ini saya rela begadang. Karena memang tugas sudah masih nun jauh dimata (boong) dan ini masa senggang saya, jadi ya begini lah (ruwet) TwT.

Fic ini adalah fic multichap pertama saya (tepuk tangan sendiri XD)

Oke deh. Pokok nya review anda sekalian saya tunggu dengan tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya XXXD.  
Anda sudi meripiyu fic gaje saya kan? Sudi kan? Iya kan? Ma kan?-?-  
seperti biasa, yang R&R saya kasih ini (˘⌣˘)ε˘`) (malah jadi nggak mau review X"D)  
So, R&R yaaa...:3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**SENPAI  
**ルキア クロサキ

* * *

Dengan sedikit bersesengguk, dia kembali ke kelasnya. Wajah dan seragamnya yang agak kusut sukses membuat perhatian seisi kelas tertuju padanya. Orihime merasa bingung dan iba melihat mata gadis itu yang berkaca-kaca. Lain halnya dengan Riruka. Ia merasa sangat puas. "Rasakan! Anak belagu seperti dia memang harus diberi pelajaran oleh Ichigo!" batinnya.

Semua menjadi hening. Hanya sesenggukan dari Chappy lah yang sesekali mengisi kesunyian kelas itu.

"Makannya kalian harus menurut pada kami jika tak ingin berakhir seperti Chappy!"

* * *

Disclaimer **Bleach** © **Pacar ChapChappyChan (Tite Kubo masih muda apa dah tua sih? XD)**

**Senpai** © **ChapChappyChan**

Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia**

Rate:** T **

Genre : **romance(semoga berasa), sedikit(banget) humor mungkin**

Warning : **no flame-typo(s)-OOC-gaje-abal- au ah-ketikan yang saya lakukan di sela-sela kegiatan ultah sekolah-banyak stan makanan yang bikin Chappy ngiler adalah inspirasi update Chappy#apa hubungannya?*plakplak-adegan Ichiruki disini masih sedikit. Chapie depan baru banyak XD *plakplakplak**

**Note : maaf baru bisa update m(_ _)m. Chappy bener2 sibuk. Sumprit dah. Nggak kegiatan sekolah, nggak kgiatan keluarga, menuntut Chappy untuk meng**_**cancel**_** fic ini DX gomeeen.**

* * *

**Special thanks for :**

Naruzhea AiChi** : hehe..iya nih. Ichi kan sebenernya anak yang suci. Dia sendiri sih yang neko-neko. Sukurin tuh Ichi XD *plak  
**

Matsun Matsuru : **saya sempet takut nggak bisa bales lewat PM. Itu apa emang nggak tersedia PM nya ya?**** Walau begitu,arigatou dah ripiu. Iya, ini udah update. arigatou :*  
**

hendrik widyawati :** hehe..kan udah dipanggilin mobil ambulan tuh, kalo Ichi pendarahan nggak bisa update dong sayaXD. Wah makasih banget ya. Anda puas, saya guling2 XD ini sepesial buat anda loh ;). Semoga di chapie ini dan seterusnya tetep membuat puas XD. Iya ini update.. :*  
**

can-can : **iya,salam kenal juga. Makasih ya udah ripiu. Sebentar, saya bakar sampah dulu#biar ada asapnya XD. Arigatou :*  
**

nenk rukiakate : **seorang senpai yang membuat saya guling2 mengetahui dia meripiu fic saya. saya sebagai silent readernya mengucapkan arigatou karena telah meripiu fic saya#main formal2an nih sekarang XD. Iya, arigatou ya. Hehe. Itu mah masih ngdance biasa. Coba deh Ruki suruh goyang ngebor. Bisa mati ditempat tuh Ichi XD. Haha. Gak papa. Yang penting ripiu. Arigatou :*  
**

chadeschan : **wehehehe..makasih yaa. Ini update. Halah nggak papa..nggak usah sungkan..yang penting ripiu XD. Arigatou :*  
**

shinshi : **ho'oh tuh..apalagi goyang ngebor ama belah duren XD. Oke, ini update, arigatou :*  
**

Rukaga Nay : **hehe..benarkah? makasih yaa...:*. Iya ini update. Review lagi dengan tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya ya :p. Arigatou :*  
**

Owwie Owl : **iya..saya akan belajar. Jika dengan praktek pasti akan lebih cepat dan lebih paham#nyari pacar#siapa tau ada yang buang*plak! Ini kan memang sengaja saya belum munculkan romance #nyengir. Mungkin chapie tiga baru kerasa#mohon sabar*plak! Pantangan? Bagaimanakah maksudnya?;). Oke,arigatou ya udah mau ripiu,Oda-chan baik deh#ngrayu*plak  
**

MizunoHikari  : **waa..makasih ya #GR. Iya, ini tagihan anda. Arigatou :*  
**

Eghiserelaa : **ini update. Arigatou review nya :***

* * *

**Yosh! Saya rasa cukup bercuap-cuap nya XD. Langsung saja. Yonde kudasai. Hope you like it!**

FLASHBACK

"Haaaaaaaaah! Aku bersumpah tidak akan masuk ke ruangan itu lagi!" teriak Chappy seraya terus berlari meninggalkan ruang OSIS. "..eh, kalau untuk Kaien-senpai tak apalah.." lirihnya sambil tersenyum gaje. Dia membayangkan bagaimana senpai satu itu menyebutnya manis dan bagaimana pula cara senpai itu yang meminta nomor ponselnya. Serta membayangkan begitu tampan dan idealnya senpai itu jika jadi kekasihnya. Owh, angan-angan yang membuai dirinya sampai membuat gadis bernametag Chappy itu tak sengaja menginjak kulit pisang yang –gajenya- terpasang tulisan "Renji's".  
.

.

Rasa sakit bercampur malu adalah hal yang membuatnya tak bisa untuk tak berkaca-kaca. Jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi nista mungkin tak akan membuat Chappy repot-repot untuk berkaca-kaca. Tapi jika jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi nista plus disaksikan pujaan hati yang tak sengaja lewat-apalagi yang baru saja dia bayangkan- mungkin untuk Chappy adalah hal yang pantas membuatnya sesenggukan. Segarang apapun, Chappy tetaplah wanita,Bro.

Oke, dan ia hanya bisa bangkit, melanjutkan larinya serta ingin cepat bersesengguk di kelas.  
Ia pasti tidak tau jika nantinya dia akan menjadi sumber dari kesalah pahaman di kelasnya. Poor Chappy.

END OF FLASHBACK

Bel pulang beberapa saat lalu telah berbunyi. Para siswa kelas 1-9 sedikit demi sedikit mulai melenggang keluar. Beberapa diantara mereka pergi seraya curi-curi melirik Chappy yang mulai tenang. Di benak mereka tergantung tanda tanya super besar dengan tulisan "apa yang terjadi pada Chappy? T^T". Namun mereka merasa sungkan untuk bertanya langsung pada seseorang yang mereka anggap 'korban'. Ah biarlah itu menjadi misteri di pikiran mereka.

Disisi lain, gadis Kuchiki yang bernametag Chappy itu sudah agak baikan. Nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuh akibat jatuh dan nyeri di hati akibat malu sudah mulai diacuhkannya. Ia ingin bergegas keluar dan menghampiri temannya, Momo. Mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Momo?"

"Kuchiki-san, ayo pulang.."

"Padahal aku ingin kekelasmu, malah kau yang duluan ke sini.."

"Habisnya Kuchiki-san lama sih..tapi tak apa kok.." Momo, gadis ramah dan periang itu tetap tersenyum manis walau sang teman merepotkannya. Mereka pun akhirnya mulai berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Gomen..habisnya tadi aku masih kesal gara-gara tersungkur di dekat ruang OSIS, apalagi tadi di ruang OSIS aku-" gadis itu, Rukia Kuchiki berhenti berujar. Mata kristalnya terbelalak kaget. Ia ingat sesuatu! Konsekuensinya!

"Ada apa Kuchiki-san?" Momo nampak bingung melihat gelagat Rukia.

"GOMEN NE MOMO! KURASA AKU TIDAK BISA PULANG BERSAMAMU! AKU MASIH ADA URUSAN...JAAAAA!" teriak Rukia seraya berlari mundur meninggalkan Momo yang berdiri linglung di dekat gerbang.

"Kuchiki-san.." lirih Momo.

:

:

:

"Sial..kenapa harus 60 tanda tangan OSIS sih?! Lalu..siapa yang akan aku mintai tanda tangan ya? Sepertinya sekolah sudah semakin sepi. Ugh,mungkin akan sulit menyelesaikan hukuman ini.." Rukia masih berjalan melalui lorong-lorong kelas lantai dua seraya menggerutu pasrah. Tapi ia tak putus asa, pandangannya terus ia edarkan dengan seksama pada setiap sudut tempat yang ia lewati."..OSIS..OSIS..dimana OS-" untuk kedua kalinya Rukia menghentikan perkataannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ah? Chappy Manis?" seorang itu. Oh ayolah, jangan dia! Orang itu mendekat dengan senyum sumringah ditambah lambaian tangan sebagai isyarat 'hai'.  
Sedangkan Rukia?  
Wajahnya mulai merah. Ia tak kuat lagi. Rasanya ingin lari menjauh dari orang itu. Kalau perlu sekarang juga loncat ke lantai dasar pun mungkin pilihan yang efisien. Soalnya Rukia benar-benar belum siap untuk bertemu pria itu

"Aku harus lari sekarang juga!" batin Rukia mantab.

"Eits..mau kemana?" sial, pria itu sudah terlanjur menangkap kerah belakang seragam Rukia.

"Ka-Kaien-senpai.." hanya cengiran canggung dan kepasrahan lah yang Rukia yakini bisa mengobati rasa malu luar biasa yang melandanya.

:

:

:

"Owh..jadi kau bingung mencari tanda tangan para senpai.." akhirnya yang Rukia lakukan Cuma bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika ditanya "kenapa kabur dariku?" dengan menceritakan soal konsekuensi yang ia terima dari senpai kacamata daripada harus susah-susah bilang jika ia malu kepergok tersungkur gara-gara kulit pisang terkutuk. "Kalau itu sih serahkan padaku! Aku akan menemanimu mencarikan tanda tangan hari ini." Ujar Kaien.

"Be-benarkah Senpai mau?" mendengar ucapan senpainya itu, ia jadi melupakan insiden kecilnya dan menatap senang senpai tampan di depannya.

Kaien pun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Rukia.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Senpai!"

:

:

:

"Hiks...ayaaah...ayah...hiks. Ayah dimana...hiks," suara isak tangis seorang gadis kecil terdengar tak jauh dari gerbang SMA Karakura. Gadis bersurai pink itu nampak sudah mulai lelah menangis. Ia benar-benar frustasi telah kehilangan jejak ayahnya. Dan bisa ditebak, sang ayah pun juga sama halnya dengan gadis kecil itu. Ia terpisah dari ayahnya kira-kira seusai jam pulang siswa SMA. Jadi si gadis tak punya kesempatan untuk meminta bantuan karena jalanan di situ sudah sepi. Ia hanya bisa meringkuk dan terus menangis dengan sisa tenaganya.

:

:

:

"Gara-gara gadis asusila tadi aku jadi pulang telat! Coba saja dia tidak menari seperti itu. Aku pasti tak akan mimisan sebegini derasnya dan harus bersinggah di UKS kan! Sial!" Kurosaki Ichigo baru keluar dari tempat menimba ilmunya. Ia terus menggerutu sambil sesekali menyeka sisa-sisa cairan berhemoglobin dari hidungnya. Tak disangka, juniornya bisa se-ekstrem itu hingga membuat Kurosaki Ichigo, cowo cuek, tegas dan paling anti dengan seorang cewe atau hal-hal yang berbau asusila bisa merasakan degupan hebat yang bertalu-talu dan rasa panas yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya."Awas saja! Akan ku balas dia besok! Lihatlah Chappy,besok kau akan sengsara!" sebuah sumpah serapah begitu saja keluar dari mulut Kurosaki Ichigo. Senyum iblis yang menurutnya bisa mempermanjur sumpah serapahnya pun tak ketinggalan ia suguhkan. Eh, tapi tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkah dan gerutuannya setelah sampai di luar pagar sekolah. Ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang menangis tepat di sampingnya.

Si anak kecil pun menoleh karena mengetahui ada seseorang di sampingnya,

"Kakaaaaak...aku mau ayah..ayah dimana? Hiks..kakak...carikan ayah.." gadis berusia empat tahun itu memperkeras tangisnya.

"Eh? Kau terpisah dari ayahmu?" Ichigo yang tak tega pun berniat membantu.

"Iya..hiks..carikan ayah..."

"Jangan menangis ya, Kakak akan membantumu. Kakak janji akan membawamu pada Ayah."

:

:

:

"Yosh! Kaien-senpai baik sekali..hihi, hari ini walau baru dapat 17 tanda tangan tapi rasanya puas sekali. Lumayan kan, tugas bertambah ringan. Apalagi di dampingi oleh pangeran seperti Kaien-senpai. A~h..sepertinya Kaien-senpai tidak mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi. Syukurlah.." Rukia terlihat lega, tanggungannya menjadi sedikit berkurang karena senpai pujaannya itu. Dia rasa pulang sesore apapun tak bakal jadi masalah bila bersama sang senpai."Sehabis ini, Kaien-senpai meneleponku atau tidak ya...kyaa..jadi malu..."Rukia terus berbicara nglantur hingga mencapai gerbang.."Aduh..aku jadi deg-degan,..eh? Lho? Bukannya itu Yachiru?" gadis kecil yang kehilangan ayahnya itu pun memasuki jarak pandang Rukia. Rukia kenal betul bocah itu. Dia adalah tetangganya. Bagaimana bisa gadis kecil itu kemari? Pikir Rukia. Dia pun mendekat tanpa menyadari sesuatu semacam bahaya ada di dekat situ pula.

"Yachiru?"

"Ah? Kak Rukiaaa!" dengan gesit gadis kecil tadi mendekap erat Rukia. Rasa takutnya terlampiaskan dengan kedatangan Rukia. Dewi Fortunanya.

"Yachiru, bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini? Mana paman Zaraki?"

"Yachi nggak tau hiks..tadi ayah yang hilang..Yachi cari tapi Yachi malah ikut tersesat. Yachi takut..hiks" oh ayolah, disaat seperti ini tak pantas mengatakan jika ayahmu lah yang hilang."Terus Yachi di tolong Kakak Mikan ini.." Yachiru menunjuk pria tegap di belakangnya.

"Kakak Mikan?!" yang di panggil pun tak terima.

Sedangkan Rukia ikut menoleh kearah jari telunjuk Yachiru.

"Di-dia?!" pekik Rukia tertahan. Orang yang sama-sama ia panggil 'mikan' sekarang berada di hadapannya persis.

"Gadis Asusila?!" sepertinya Ichigo pun baru sadar jika gadis di depannya adalah gadis yang baru saja ia beri sumpah serapah.

"Kakak saling kenal?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Speechless, cingcongless, cerewetless,

Gomen kalo tulisannya acakadul n pendek banget,saya buatnya ndadak banget. suruh cepet istirahat ya udah deh. saya janji. saya akn perbaiki di chap depan. mohon dukungannya ya..

Tapi saya harapkan untuk R&_**R**_ ya.. R yang terakhir sangat berarti bagi saya dan kelanjutan fic ini. Sebelumnya arigatou ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**SENPAI**

ルキア クロサキ

* * *

"Di-dia?!" pekik Rukia tertahan. Orang yang sama-sama ia panggil 'mikan' sekarang berada di hadapannya persis.

"Gadis Asusila?!" sepertinya Ichigo pun baru sadar jika gadis di depannya adalah gadis yang baru saja ia beri sumpah serapah.

"Kakak saling kenal?"

* * *

Disclaimer **Bleach **© **sapa ya?#digorok Tite-san**

**SENPAI **© **ChapChappyChan**

Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia (lah!)**

Genre :** romance (semoga bener-bener bisa kerasa) humor (nggak tau juga)**

Warning : **no flame-typo(s)-00C-abal-garing-ruwet-mulek-bertele-tele-#pingin bikin fic yang bagus tapi ada adaaaaa aja yang kurang**

**Note: maaf karena author PR nya banyak dan sering pulang sore jadi tidak bisa cepet update.**

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS :3**

hendrik widyawati

wiii-widd-widdya-saan! Uhuk! Pelukan maau-t mu! XD

hehe..bagus deh kalau kerasa feeling nya pas itu XD

ia..kan yang pesen romance pertama kali ke saya kan anda..jadi saya termotiv..gitu deh. Arigatou review nya yaa..:*

Reiji Mitsurugi

Hehe #nyengir #jelek tauk!#plak!

Hiks..saya senang..ada yang pengertian juga..:')

Wehehe..doumo arigatou :*

nenk rukiakatehaha..kagak papa kok..sante aja lagee #jadi alay#plak

akhirnya..ada yang pengertian juga...

iya..ini..moga berasa...XD

arigatou review nya ya.. :*

Rukaga Nay

Maaf, bukan maksud saya begitu. Tadinya pas ngetik banyak loh, ada 5 lembaran. Tapi waktu di publish entah kenapa jadi pendek #orang font nya 14 #plakplakplak

Gomen ya..

Hiks..itu yang saya harapkan..teriakan semangat dari reader #mewek. Ok, arigatou reviewnya :*

MizunoHikari

Gomen telah mengecewakan. Hehe..betul itu. Yang penting ichi ketemu ruki. XD

Gomen, saya tidak bisa update cepet. PeeR saya banyak. Pulangnya sore banget. Jadi ya..dimohon jangan terlalu berharap saya update kilat XD. Nggak ding. Saya pasti akan berusaha cepet kok. Kalau update, saya usahakan nggak molor sampek sebulan :D. Arigatou reviewnya :*  
Matsun Matsuru

Hiks..iya, saya juga pas baca ulang juga ngrasa nggak puas banget. Padahal nulisnya dapet 5 halaman lho #orang font nya 14!#plak  
what? 140 tanda tangan?! Saya aja Cuma 20! #curcol juga

Iya, ini..semoga bisa (agak) memuaskan. Arigatou review nya :*

shinshi

sebenernya sengaja sih XD #plakplakplak

iya, ini, semoga suka ichiruki nya. Tapi di tahap ini ichi masih belum klepek-klepek. Jadi, di tunggu pada tahapnya ya...Xp. arigatou reviewnya :*

lavender kururu-chan

Wah..iya deh kayaknya. Soalnya saya pun juga hampir mimisan membayangkannya XD. Kalo mau lihat dance nya Ruki,bisa di klip opening bleach ke 10. Itu inspirasi saya XD. Salam kenal juga. Arigatou review nya :*

can-can

gomen ya can-san. Saya pun nggak bisa update kilat. Tapi saya berterimakasih sekali karena sudah meng'ganbate' saya. arigatou reviewnya. Jangan kapok mampir di fic saya :*

Naruzhea AiChi

Iya..gomen banget..ya.. soalnya saya waktu update ch 2 tu malem-malem ketauan Kaa-san dimarahin. Ya udah deh. Jadi pendek gitu. Tapi yang ini semoga (agak) memuaskan. Jangan kapok review ya X). Arigatou :*

**Tanpa basa basi lebih banyak lagi, Yonde kudasai! Hope you like it! X3**

* * *

"TIDAK!" bermaksud menyanggah dan benar-benar tidak mau menyuguhkan jawaban jujur, dua insan SMA itu malah kompak berujar. Keduanya pun saling menatap dan berisyarat 'jangan contek kalimatku!'. Yachiru hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seraya menatap dua anak remaja dihadapannya.

"Oh..Yachi pikir kalian malah pacaran.."

Kalimat 'jleb' yang gadis kecil itu utarakan –dengan innocent- membuat dua insan yang bertitle Gadis Asusila dan Mikan-senpai memerah wajahnya. Tiba-tiba otak Mikan-senpai yang tak lain adalah Ichigo tidak sengaja memutar file porno alamiah dengan pelaku utama adik kelasnya itu. Memory yang tadi pagi benar-benar tak bisa ia lupakan walau dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha. Ia kini memalingkan wajahnya dan mengacak rambutnya kasar demi menyucikan pikirannya kembali. Gadis Asusila yang Yachiru panggil Kak Rukia itu pun tak jauh beda dengan senpainya. Ia sekilas berpikir, senpai yang baru saja membelakanginya itu memang tampan sih, tubuhnya juga sek- what?! Senpai dihadapannya ini jahat padanya! Kenapa malah memujinya? Rukia pun menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras dengan pikiran miring-tapi jujur-nya. Berusaha menormalkan otaknya.

"Biar kuluruskan, kau kenal bocah ini?" dirasa telah cukup waras akan kondisinya, Ichigo memberanikan diri berbicara pada adik kelasnya itu. Yang ditanya pun mengangguk. Awalnya Rukia sebal dan merasa berani pada senpainya itu. Tapi,setelah mengeksplorasi kenyataan yang ia ungkapkan dalam hati tadi, dirinya jadi malu sendiri. Dan tak kuat berujar panjang."Kalau begitu, tolong antarkan dia pulang." Lanjut Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Yachi,ayo kita pul-"

"TIDAK BISA!" Rukia yang hendak menggandeng Yachiru pun kaget mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba dari gadis kecil itu. Ichigo yang hendak berbalik untuk pulang pun jadi menunda niatnya."Kakak Mikan tadi sudah janji mengantarku pada ayah kan?! Janji tak boleh diingkari tau!"sungut Yachiru dengan bibir mengerucut. Akh, ini pelajaran buatmu, Ichigo. Jangan buat janji sembarangan pada anak kecil yang punya daya ingat tinggi."Pokoknya Kakak harus mengantarkanku!" bukan hanya daya ingat tinggi, tapi juga keras kepala.

"Ah, tapi Kakak Mik- hey! Namaku Ichigo! Eh, maksudku, aku tidak tau rumahmu." Bukan Ichigo namanya jika tak bisa beralasan."Yang tau rumahmu kan dia, jadi kau diantar dia saja ya.." dengan sedikit nada membujuk, Ichigo kembali berkata sambil menunjuk Rukia.

"Aku tidak mau tau! Pokoknya Kak ichigo harus mengantarku! Kata Ayah, orang pengecut itu orang yang suka mengingkari janji, dan Yachi pikir Kak ichigo tidak pengecut. Benarkan?" hey Ichigo, kau mau dibilang pengecut oleh anak yang usianya untuk masuk TK pun belum boleh? Tunjukkan harga dirimu Ichigo..

"Baiklah..Kakak antar.." kelihatannya rasa kasihan dan rasa semangat menolong yang pertama kali Ichigo tunjukkan, entah hanyut kemana setelah peralihan beberapa emosi yang baru saja ia alami. Jawaban yang ia ucapkan malah terdengar sangat tak ikhlas.

"Tidak usah. Biar aku saja yang antar. Rumahnya lumayan jauh dari sini." Rukia pada akhirnya berhasil menenangkan diri dan berujar pada senpainya karena merasa tidak enak hati dengan nada bicara tak ikhlas senpainya itu.

"Tapi kan Kak Ichigo tadi sudah berjanji padaku.." rengek Yachiru seraya menarik-narik manja kemeja bagian bawah Ichigo. Melihat hal yang anak kecil itu minta darinya serta tak mau dibilang pengecut, akhirnya Ichigo pun bersikeras mengantar anak itu walau nantinya ia diajak duel dengan ayah tercinta perkara pulang telat.

"Aku akan mengantarnya sampai rumah. Kau bisa tunjukkan jalannya." Ucap Ichigo pada Rukia.

Tanpa mengharap jawaban, Ichigo berjalan mendahului Rukia. Yang diajak bicara malah betah berdiri sambil memandangi Ichigo yang mulai berjalan menggandeng Yachiru. Yachiru tampak nyaman dengan gandengannya. Senyum merekah dua orang yang saling bergandengan itu memperindah suasana sore yang menyejukkan. Bisa membuat terpukau seseorang yang dari tadi hanya mematung entah menunggu apa. Pesona yang ditebarkan dua orang itu khususnya Ichigo, memberi sedikit sentuhan magic pada penglihatan Rukia. "Kenapa dia terlihat lebih tampan dari Kaien–senpai kalau seperti itu?" pikir Rukia diantara sadar dan tak sadar. Sedikit demi sedikit, sudut senyum terukir dari bibir manis Rukia. Sungguh suguhan yang pas di sore hari.

"Mau sampai kapan disitu,hah? Aku bilang, tunjukkan jalannya!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara _bass_ yang membentaknya. Menghancurkan segala imajinasi indah yang jarang ia nikmati.

"Ugh! Aku menyusul!" sungguh sirna sudah. Bayangan ketampanan dari senpai yang sudah jauh di depannya itu hancur seketika akibat bentakan kasar yang ia terima."Dasar Mikan!"

:

:

:

"Kak Rukia! Yachi ingin es krim.."

Ditengah perjalanan yang terasa suntuk, mengingat rumah Yachiru yang memang lumayan jauh, Yachiru bermaksud meminta berhenti di sebuah kedai es krim yang berada beberapa langkah lagi di depan. Dan sepintas, Rukia sempat bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana bisa Yachiru tau jika di depan ada kedai es krim? Membaca saja dia belum bisa.

"Aku juga lapar." Ichigo malah mendukung usul Yachiru. Eh, kalau dipikir-pikir, dari tadi kau juga terus berusaha meredam suara perutmu kan Rukia?

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya.." tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, mereka bertiga akhirnya memasuki kedai es krim itu.

:

:

:

Mereka berjalan kearah counter untuk memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan. Suasana kedai tersebut bisa dibilang ramai. Mungkin menikmati makanan di kedai sambil memandangi lalu lalang Karakura disore hari dengan sedikit bercengkrama adalah aktifitas yang menyenangkan bagi pelanggan disitu. Mulai dari cengkramaan sesama teman, sepasang kekasih, anggota keluarga, atau mungkin antara senpai, adik kelas dan anak dari teman ayah si adik kelas yang tak sengaja ditemui sedang tersesat oleh si senpai. Tapi _whatever_ status apa yang sedang kalian sandang. Pokoknya, kalian bisa dengan puas bersendawa seusai dari kedai itu.

"Aku mau beef burger extra lemak." Ujar Rukia pada pelayan setelah menemui pilihan makanannya di daftar menu.

"Eeh? Ekstra lemak? Kau ingin gendut?" cerocos Ichigo tiba-tiba membuat Rukia merona akibat kata 'gendut' yang secara terang-terangan Ichigo ucapkan. Sebenarnya, Rukia berupaya supaya 'itu' nya tambah berisi dengan memakan makanan yang banyak mengandung lemak agar ia bisa dibilang wanita yang lebih 'dewasa'. Tapi Ichigo berkomentar dengan tak tau tujuan utama Rukia tersebut. Dan haruskah Rukia beritau alasannya? Oh, siapa yang mau Ichigo mimisan untuk yang kedua kalinya?

"Kau saja yang tidak tau kasiat lemak bagiku!" jawab Rukia.

"Lemak itu ya membuat gendut. Memang apa lagi?"

"Pikiranmu sempit sekali.."

"Kau saja yang punya pikiran menyimpang!"

"Terserah. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap akan makan itu!"

" Apa kau mau tidak dibilang menarik oleh seorang pria akibat kau makan lemak, ha?"

"Memang siapa yang bakal bilang aku tidak menarik?!"

"Ak- maksudku, ya pria yang melihatmu lah!"

"Lalu, apa pedulimu?!"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja-"

"Maaf, saya rasa anak kalian akan menangis jika kalian tidak segera berhenti." Seorang pelayan perempuan muda tersenyum canggung saat berkata seperti itu pada dua orang yang tengah asyik bercekcok ria. Daritadi tatapan matanya tertuju pada Yachiru yang sudah merengut dan berkaca-kaca. Seolah-olah, ia tak mau orang tuanya berpisah gara-gara percekcokan. HEY!

"DIA BUKAN ANAK KAMI!" lagi-lagi sepasang insan itu berujar dengan kompak.

"Lagi pula apa anda tidak lihat seragam kami?! Kami masih SMA tau!" Ichigo yang sudah salting, merona dan tak tahan lagi dengan ucapan ngawur pelayan itu, segera berteriak menyanggah.

"Sudahlah. Yachi benar-benar sudah lapar." Jujur saja, Rukia sempat shock dengan kata-kata pelayan dihadapannya itu dan ia hendak berteriak-teriak menyalahkan pelayan itu jika saja pandangannya tak beralih ke Yachiru. Tapi ia sungguh kasihan ketika sadar Yachiru sudah meremas perutnya dan hendak menangis seperti yang dikatakan pelayan tadi."Satu beef burger extra lemak dan satu original burger+eskrim cone. Pesanan yang lain tanya saja pada dia." Rukia buru-buru menuntun Yachiru untuk mencari tempat duduk.

"Hey-hey..tunggu..argh!" Ichigo menuntut perhatian dari Rukia yang sudah menjauh. Namun, ketika merasa sia-sia. Ia pun memesan makanannya pada pelayan yang menurut nya bodoh atau apa.

:

:

"Jelas-jelas aku masih pakai seragam SMA! Siswa SMA idiot mana yang sudah punya anak dan dengan bangga mengajaknya makan di kedai bersama orang tua yang mengenakan seragam SMA nya?! Dasar bodoh!" umpat Ichigo setelah beberapa menit lalu selesai beranjak dari counter dan tengah membawa makanan yang telah di pesan oleh istri dan anaknya. Ups..  
"Dimana sih mereka tadi?!" Ichigo menyusuri setiap meja seraya terus melakukan hobby nya. Mengumpat.

Akhirnya pandangannya menemukan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sedang memangku dan mengelus-elus gadis kecil berambut pink. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat menuju mereka.

"Lama sekali!" bukannya dibantu karena barang bawaannya banyak, tapi Ichigo yang kepayahan itu malah dihujam dengan perkataan kasar.

"Bukannya membantu malah-"

"Kau tau, Yachiru sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan laparnya!" Ichigo sempat terkejut melihat ekspresi dan emosi yang diberikan si junior padanya. Jujur, sebelumnya ia tak pernah mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari seorang itu dari ibunya Tatapan marah dan kecewa akan sesuatu. Apalagi intonasi yang Rukia berikan membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar marah.

"Es krim nya sudah datang ya." Seseorang yang dipermasalahkan akhirnya menoleh pada Ichigo. Benar saja. Gadis kecil itu sedikit pucat. Oh mengapa kau tak memperhatikan hal sebahaya itu, Ichigo?  
Ichigo yang merasa bersalah pun akhirnya buru-buru memberikan es krim yang Yachiru minta. Yang diberi es krim tentu tanpa di komando langsung menyahut pesanannya. Dengan datangnya es krim itu, Yachiru jadi kembali bersemangat walau wajahnya masih sedikit pucat."Kak Rukia..Yachi lihat-lihat pemandangan disana ya..boleh kan?" tiba-tiba Yachiru berseru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jendela kedai yang tak jauh dari tempat Rukia berada.

"Iya, tapi jangan jauh-jauh." Persetujuan dari Rukia membuat bocah itu melonjak gembira dan menjauh dari seseorang yang sudah lama ia anggap sebagai kakak.

Kini di meja itu tinggal lah Ichigo dan hening dan canggung. Sampai detik itu tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berani berujar. Jangankan berujar, menyentuh makanan pun mereka belum sempat. Sampai-sampai makanan yang mereka pesan menjadi dingin. Sesekali mereka saling melirik dan tak sengaja bertemu pandang. Tapi dengan cepat mereka berpaling. Entah mengapa, atmosfer diantara mereka dari pertama bertemu sampai sekarang sangatlah kacau. Awalnya mereka saling benci dan tak segan untuk membentak atau mempermalukan satu sama lain. Tapi setelah agak lebih jauh mengerti dan mengalami beberapa kejadian dengan berbagai emosi yang berbeda, mereka malah jadi sulit untuk memposisikan diri mereka. Mereka bingung, apa suasana yang harus mereka ciptakan terhadap lawan komunikasinya. Dan batas apa yang harus mereka bangun diantara mereka. Yah, dari tadi, itulah yang mengisi pikiran mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya..

"Maafkan aku karena telah membentakmu barusan, Senpai," Rukia yang juga merasa bersalah pun meminta maaf. Dan kali ini ia berani menatap Ichigo.

"Tak apa, memang aku yang salah. Membiarkan bocah itu menahan lapar. Bodohnya aku.." jawab Ichigo dengan dibubuhi sedikit cengiran."Kelihatannya ia belum makan sejak tadi siang. Wajahnya pucat sekali." Sekarang Ichigo terenyum lemah seraya menatap balik Rukia. Meminta untuk dimaafkan.

"Setidaknya dia sudah semangat lagi. Senpai tak perlu khawatir."

"Ahaha.." Ichigo tertawa garing."Sekarang yang ku khawatirkan adalah kau. Kau pasti juga sudah susah payah menahan laparmu kan? Tak usah sungkan, aku pun sudah lelah merasa canggung seperti ini. Aku juga lapar." Ichigo kembali menebarkan -benar. Rukia merasa sangat berbeda dengan senpai yang tadinya mati-matian ingin gadis bernametag Chappy itu. Ia merasa bahwa, senpai nya itu galak sih..tapi dia punya sisi menyenangkan juga kok. Rukia jadi tersenyum sendiri mengingat betapa bencinya ia tadi pada senpai nya itu.

"Eh? Kenapa malah senyum-senyum sendiri begitu? Jangan bilang kau terpesona padaku."

DEG

"E-eh! Ti-tidak! Jangan GR ya, Senpai!" owh, lucu juga melihat Rukia yang pertama masuk SMA adalah gadis yang judesnya minta sembah sujud, tapi sekarang menjadi lembek, soft gimana gimana gitu..XD di tambah, Rukia menonyor pelan bahu Ichigo karena secara reflek tak mau ketahuan rona merahnya. Tapi yang ditonyor seketika berhenti tertawa dan mengelus bahu yang sebenarnya tak sengaja mendapat sentuhan hangat dari kulit Rukia. Mengetahui apa yang telah ia lakukan, Rukia pun diam dan menunduk.

"Uuugh..ternyata sore-sore begini banyak yang jalan-jalan sama ayahnya ya..Yachi jadi sebel kenapa Ayah pake acara ilang segala." Tiba-tiba saja Yachiru kembali mendekat ke meja dimana Ichigo dan Rukia berada."Eh? Kak Rukia sama Kak Ichigo kok bengong? Ah iya..Yachi habisin ya burgernya.."

Tak ada yang membalas perkataan Yachiru. Sepasang pelajar SMA di meja itu hanya diam dan berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Mereka membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan pikiran dan menetralisir suasana diantara mereka.

:

:

:

"Hoahm..habis makan..Yachi ngantuk.." seusai dari kedai itu, mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanannya. Hari sudah semakin gelap. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 17:45 dan mereka sebenarnya sudah hampir sampai di rumah Yachiru.

"Eh? Yachi ngantuk?" ujar Rukia mensejajarkan posisinya dan mengelus kepala Yachiru. Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo mendahului langkah dua gadis yang bersamanya dan berjongkok tepat di depan Yachiru.

"Kalau ngantuk, aku gendong. Tidur saja di punggungku. Dengan begitu nanti kau tak akan tau jika aku lempar ke sungai.." canda Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu Yachi nggak usah digendong aja! Kak Ichigo jahat!"

"Hahaha..kau ini.. aku hanya bercanda kok. Ayo naik."

"Awas ya kalau aku dilempar ke sungai! Aku bilangin Ayah!" walau mengancam begitu, Yachiru tetap saja naik ke punggung Ichigo dan Ichigo kembali berjalan beriringan dengan Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat percakapan Ichigo dengan Yachiru."Hoaahmm..mm..Yachi tidur ya.." dan akhirnya bocah pink itu terlelap di punggung Ichigo dengan senyum manis.

:

:

"Senpai suka anak kecil ya?" Rukia tak mau terus bercanggung ria dengan senpai nya itu, maka ia membuka percakapan.

"Mm, entahlah. Soalnya aku juga punya adik perempuan sih. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hm..Senpai beda sekali dengan saat pertama bertemu. Tak disangka bisa selembut ini."

"Jangan khawatir. Besok ketika di sekolah, aku akan jadi seorang senpai seperti yang tadi pagi kok." Disuruh untuk jangan khawatir, Rukia malah merasa 100 kali khawatir dari yang sebelumnya. Dan lihatlah ekspresi Ichigo ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. Seolah-olah semua akan baik-baik saja jika ia menjadi sosok OSIS galak seperti tadi."Ngomong-ngomong, bukan Cuma aku saja yang berbeda. Bukankah kau tadi adalah seorang junior jutek yang tidak sopan pada senpai nya? Kenapa sekarang jadi kalem begini?"

"A-aku tidak jutek dan tak sopan pada senpai nya! Hanya saja tadi aku sebal dengan para senpai yang bertingkah ini semaunya pada para junior." Aku Rukia. Ia jadi teringat ketika ia dihukum lari lapangan tadi.

"Oo..jadi kau berpikir aku juga seperti itu? Jika yang kau maksud adalah menghafal nama senpai, itu memang tugas murni kalian. Tapi jika perbuatan seenak jidatku tadi kan juga gara-gara kau juga." Perkataan Ichigo memang benar. Rukia juga sudah menyadari sikap buruknya tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Senpai. Berarti.."

"Berarti apa?"

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, berarti hukuman yang aku dapat bisa dibatalkan kan?" sungguh, Rukia mengatakannya dengan intonasi semangat. Pancaran matanya terlihat bling-bling mengharapkan permintaanya terkabulkan oleh senpai tampan di hadapannya. Sang senpai pun menghela nafas seraya tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, asalkan kau jadi pacarku.."

.

.

Ngrik

.

.

"BODOH! SEENAKNYA SAJA MEMBATALKAN HUKUMAN! SALAH SENDIRI BERTINGKAH SEPERTI ITU PADAKU!" lanjut Ichigo. Untungnya Yachiru tidak terbangun. Sifat dasarnya untuk memaki seseorang dari jiwa seorang Ichigo kembali bangkit. Jika sudah menyangkut tentang urusan sekolah dan organisasi yang dianutnya, dimohon buang jauh-jauh wajah manis dan kalem Ichigo dari benak anda.  
Rasanya Rukia kini menjadi butiran debu yang tengah sirna tertiup angin akibat kalimat menyakitkan benar-benar tertipu dengan buaian kata-kata 'pacar' yang telah membius pendengaran Rukia hingga badannya serasa melayang bagai layangan.

Nyali Rukia sekarang menjadi ciut. Ia hanya bisa tertunduk takut akan kegalakan senpainya. Yah, memang pada dasarnya Rukia bersifat seperti itu.

"Hm..makannya, jangan main-main denganku. Jika sudah jadi senpai di sekolah, aku ya jadi begini ini."

"Sepertinya aku besok ingin bolos saja.." lirih Rukia.

"Apa kau bilang?!" ups..

:

:

:

"Permisi...Pamaaaan..."

Setelah beberapa percakapan tegang, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumah Yachiru.

"Hm? Rukia?" akhirnya pintu pun terbuka juga, memperlihatkan seorang pria paruh baya yang sangar. Ichigo yang melihatnya tampak cengo. Ia berpikir, apa jangan-jangan rumah Yachiru kemasukan rampok? Tapi kenapa rampok itu kenal dengan adik kelasnya?

"Paman Zaraki, aku mengantarkan Yachiru tadi dia terse-"

"YACHIRU?! Hampir saja tadi aku ikut tersesat gara-gara dia menuntunku ke tempat yang aku tidak tau arahnya! Aku sangat khawatir karena aku nyaris saja tersesat bersamanya!" kata pria yang dipanggil Zaraki itu. Rukia hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Bukan saatnya berkata seperti itu Paman.." Rukia hanya meringis.

"Ng? Ayah? Ah! Ayah!" Yachiru pun kemudia terbangun. Ia langsung melompat kearah ayahnya."Ayah hilang kemana saja?! Yachi cari nggak ketemu ketemu!"Ayah dengan anak memang tak ada bedanya.

"Paman, kalau begitu saya pulang dulu.." ujar Rukia yang diikuti bungkukan badan Ichigo. Dan tanpa menghiraukan jawaban dari sang pemilik rumah, Rukia langsung melenggang. Takut jika ia nanti masuk kedalam percakapan tak penting antara anak dan ayah yang sudah dipastikan bisa berlangsung sampai berjam-jam.

:

:

:

"Lihatlah, sudah gelap. Aku antar kau pulang." Sebenarnya Ichigo sudah benar-benar terlambat untuk pulang. Tapi karena melihat Rukia yang notabene adalah seorang wanita, dan hari sudah gelap maka ia memutuskan untuk mengantar pulang adik kelasnya itu terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak usah, Senpai. Rumahku hanya berjarak dua rumah dari sini. Tenang saja. Tidak apa-apa kok. Senpai langsung pulang saja."

"Benar?"

Rukia pun mengangguk mantap. Tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun. Rumahnya memang hanya berjarak dua rumah dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. Dan di sekitar situ penerangan cukup baik. Lagi pula jalan di situ masih ramai.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati.." Ichigo pun beranjak seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Rukia. Diikuti Rukia yang juga mulai berjalan pulang setelah tersenyum pada senpai nya.

:

:

Rukia merasa lelah. Seharusnya pukul 15:00 tadi dia sudah sampai di rumah dan berbaring di kasur empuknya. Tapi pukul 18:00 ini dia baru bisa menginjakkan kaki nya di tempat bernaungnya. Rukia cepat-cepat membuka pagar rumah dengan taman kecil yang indah di depannya. Kemudian memasuki tempat nyaman yang ia sebut rumah.

"Jadi di situ rumahnya ya..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...nggak sanggup, nggak kuat. Aduuuh! Karakter yang saya buat jadi acak-acakan! Maunya sih Ichi ama Ruki sama-sama menganut sinisme dan terjadi perang diantara mereka. Tapi kok yang awalnya sinis malah jadi lembek gini? Akh..

Minta pendapat dengan review nya ya...muah muah muah #plakplakplak

review?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**SENPAI**

ルキア クロサキ

* * *

"Rukia...Hati-hati!"

"Iya, Bu! Aku berangkat dulu ya..." tak mau datang terlambat, gadis yang baru menginjakkan kakinya ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi di Karakura High School, bernama Rukia itu sengaja berangkat lebih pagi dari kemarin karena pikirnya, hari ini ia harus segera mendapatkan 43 lagi tanda tangan dari senpai-senpainya. Mau bagaimana lagi. Inilah hukuman akibat ulahnya. Mau meruntuk bagaimana pun juga tak akan mungkin senpai kaca mata itu mencabut sanksinya.  
Oke, tak ada waktu lagi untuk memikirkan kebodohannya yang sudah berlalu, kini Rukia berancang-ancang lari keluar pagar. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya ia rem mendadak.

"Hi?" sapa seseorang padanya.

"Kau...?"

* * *

Disclaimer **Bleach **© **orang yang bisa bikin karakter mesum(Kon)**

**SENPAI **© **ChapChappyChairul **eh, maksudnya **ChapChappyChan #plak! xp**

Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia (lah!)**

Genre :** romance (semoga bener-bener bisa kerasa) humor (nggak tau juga)**

Warning : **no flame-typo(s)-00C-abal-garing-ruwet-mulek-bertele-tele-#pingin bikin fic yang bagus tapi ada adaaaaa aja yang kurang**

Note : **saya bener-bener minta maaf telah hiatus sekian lama (para reader udah pada jenggotan XD). Mau gimana lagi? Tugas saya bener-bener bejibun bo', mana ulangan-ulangan mulu(namanya juga sekolah,Thor -; ). Nah..mana ini ni..mo liburan aja masih diribetin sama tugas juga...gilak ni sekolah(tulang patah semua :'( ). Hehe..tapi syukur, nilai raportnya cukup memuaskan :p. Yaude deh..pokoknya saya ucapkan HONTOU NI SUMIMASEN, MINNA-SAN! , m(_ _)m**

_**Special Thanks**_

**Chairul Anam** (pacar akuh) #pamer nih critanya..XD  
chapter 1  
hehe..maaf deh..aku emng nggak tau...#salahkan pacarmu ini yang serba nggak tau..  
tapi makasih review nya yaaaa...:*:*:*

(Minna-san, emang Jepang itu pemimpin negaranya Kaisar ya?#curi-curi tanya. Kalo gitu saya mohon maaf buat di chappy 1. Hehe..nggak papa kan? Saya sebutnya malah presiden XD :*)

hehe..arigatou gozaimasu Kuchiki-san..^^  
ya ini lanjut. Tetep setia ya..walo pun molor2 XD  
sekali lagi arigatou :*

**darries **

hehe..salam kenal jugaaa...#ngajakin salaman X3

hehe...hayooo..itu Ichigo apa bukan hayooo...lihat aja d'chap ini khukhukhu #lah? Kaya Kururu XD

arigatou reviewnya ya...:*

**Min joon **

Wah...makasih banget ya Min-san!

Hehe...gomen...saya habis hiatus,...#plak!

Tapi arigatou review nya ya...:*

**lavender kururu-chan**

haha...Ichi mesum...XD #Mugetsu! #Kyaaaaaaa XD

hehe..nggak papa kok..saya malah seneng kalo ada yang ngritik#asal bukan flame XD

ini nih...di chap ini bakal balik ke atmosper awal...

arigatou review nya ya...:*

**shinshi **

hehe...gomen...saya banyak tugas...hehe...udah ngilang hiatus pula..#dicekekShinshi-san XD

wokeh..ini nih...semoga bisa memuaskan..

arigatou reviewnya :*

**MizunoHikari**

Hayo...Ichigo apa bukan hayoo...hehe..rahasia dong...baca aja nih lanjutannya...:p

Yah..maaf..saya habis hiatus nih..hehe

Arigatou review nya ya...:*

hehe...kalo ditembak beneran mati dong..tamat dong ceritanya..hehe...#plak!

Gomen ya..lama update nya...#senyum gaje..

Arigatou review nya ya...#ikutan kedip-kedip ke Widya-san XD :*

**Hepta Py**

Chap 1

Hehe..makasih ya Kak..:*

Walah...ganti2 pane name mulu jadi bingung..hehe

Hehe...saya bener2 seneng di puji sama Hepta ato Ruki ato Pipy-senpai deh! Senpai pertama saya waktu kenal ffn...hehe..

Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu ya Kak...:*

Chap 2

Gomenn...soalnya ini waktu buat pas lagi buntu..hehe..

Iya nih..saya suka mikan...banyak vitamin C nya..bikin nggak sariawan..XD#plak!

Chap 3

Hehe..gomen...m(_ _)m

Soalnya saya bingung..kan ada Yachi...pikir saya, ini nih..si Ruki sama Ichi mengenal sifat lembek masing2 buat hari itu aja..biar ada benih cinta gitu...#akh bingung deh...#plak!

Yang Chap 4 ini saya usahain memuaskan deh..(semoga).

Hehe..sekali lg arigatou review nya...:*

**Rukaga Nay**

Haha..soalnya ada Yachi..saya jadi buatnya lembek...hehe..aneh ya..:p

Walah...PR nya udah kelar semua nih..telat nih Nay-san bantunya...:p

Tapi arigatou review nya ya...:*

**can-can **

hehe..karakternya aneh ya..saya ngrasa kok :p hehe..gomen ya..soalnya saya bingung..yang ini saya berusaha buat yang g aneh lagi. Si Ichiruki kembali ke atmosfer awal..semoga suka

makasih "ganbatte" nya ya... :*

**haruki1244**

hehe...makasih...:*  
ini update..maaf lama #plak..hehe

**Naruzhea AiChi**

Hehe..arigatou udah review ya Ai-san...:*  
hehe..iya..soalnya aku juga bingung bikin karakter mereka pas jalan sama Yachi..ya udah deh..jadi gitu..hehe..sekali lagi makasih ya...:*

**Oke deh...tanpa banyak cingcong lagi, ini dia Senpai Chapter 4! Jeng Jeng Jeng... Hope You Like It!**

* * *

Bersetingkan di sebuah rumah dengan papan nama besar "Kurosaki". Cerita ini berawal dari hal paling sederhana untuk memulai aktivitas pagi, yaitu sarapan.

"Onii-chaaaan! Ayo cepat sarapan! Kau mau jika kau terlambat?" ajakan makan pagi yang tak biasanya. Hari ini Yuzu Kurosaki harus repot-repot memelengkingkan suaranya agar suara indahnya itu bisa tembus ke telinga kakaknya yang berada di kamar lantai atas."Ugh, tak biasanya Onii-chan telat sarapan.." imbuhnya heran.

"Kau tau sendiri kan, Ichi-nii kemarin pulang larut?" jawab si kembaran, Karin Kurosaki, tak tahan mendengar gerutuan saudara kembarnya yang feminim itu.

"Huft, tak biasanya juga kan Onii-chan pulang selarut itu?" Karin hanya mengendikkan bahu seraya menjawab,

"Soal wanita mungkin..." kemudian berlalu karena sarapannya sudah habis dari tadi.

"Kyaaa..Karin-chan?! Wa-wanita katamu?! Hey..tunggu...beritahu aku!" Yuzu begitu penasaran dengan ucapan ceplas-ceplos Si Karin. Yah, mau tak mau, karena ulahnya sendiri, Karin harus sabar jika Yuzu terus menggelayut padanya.

Sementara itu, hadir sesosok pria jangkung berambut mikan yang menuruni tangga.

"Hoaahm...gara-gara anak pink aneh itu, aku jadi pulang telat dan bangun kesiangan! Awas saja jika ketemu lagi!" ia menduduki kursi di meja makan yang setiap hari ia duduki. Sepertinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal darinya, tapi apa itu dia pun juga belum menyadarinya.  
Beberapa saat kemudian ia berpikir,"Kenapa sepi sekali...dimana Yuzu, Karin dan Baka Oyaji? Ngomong-ngomong...sekarang ini jam berapa?" tak sulit baginya untuk melirik ke jam dinding di atasnya. "Brrruuuuuuussh" tak sulit juga baginya untuk menyemburkan teh hangat yang barusan ia minum ketika ia mengetahui suatu hal. Gerbang sekolahnya akan ditutup lima belas menit lagi.

:

:

:

:

"Selama kita pacaran, aku belum tahu rumahmu loh.." kata seorang pria semampai, berparas tampan dan sangar dengan surai warna biru langit. Ia kini tengah berjalan di koridor kelas bersama seorang gadis yang familiar.

"Lantas?" si gadis hanya menjawab singkat. Pandangannya ia arahkan pada kedua sepatu slop hitam yang menyelimuti kedua kakinya untuk melangkah.

"Setelah kita..ehem, putus..." pria itu sedikit melirik si gadis, sekedar ingin mengetahui raut wajah gadis itu."..aku bingung..aku mencarimu. Tapi ternyata kau jadi adik kelasku lagi..." gadis itu terus saja menunduk. Namun, jika diperhatikan, kedua pipi yang tertutupi oleh rambut hitam legam itu memancarkan warna kemerahan."Awalnya aku terkejut dan tidak menyangka saat melihatmu berbaris di lapangan saat upacara pembukaan, tapi setelah ku perhatikan itu memang kau, Rukia. Lalu aku mengikutimu pulang."

"Langsung saja, Grimm. Apa maumu?" gadis yang ternyata Rukia itu berhenti berjalan. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya pada cowo yang sebenarnya bernama Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez ; mantan pacarnya.

"Aku rindu padamu..."

"..."

"Ah, Chappy Manis? Eh..Grimm! Kenapa jam segini baru muncul? Eh, oiya..kenapa kalian bisa bersama?" dengan tak diduga, sebuah kalimat yang sedikit banyak bisa disebut sapaan itu muncul dari belakang Rukia dan Grimmjow.

"Kaien-senpai?" Rukia sedikit terkejut. Ditengah percakapan tegang yang ia alami, tiba-tiba muncul Kaien. Apa boleh buat, ia ingin kabur dari Grimmjow! Sekarang!"Kaien-senpai! Kemarin kau berjanji padaku untuk membantu mencari 43 tanda tangan lagi kan? Ayo Senpai!"

"Ah, iya.. kalau begitu, kau sudah dapat tanda tangan ke delapan belas..." Kaien menunjuk Grimmjow dengan dagunya. Dan memang benar, pria yang sedari tadi berjalan dengan Rukia adalah pengurus OSIS.

"Oh benarkah? Baiklah, errrrr...Grimmjow-senpai?" Rukia belagak membaca tanda pengenal yang dipakai Grimmjow. Pura-pura tak mengenal pria itu mungkin hal yang lebih baik. Ia tak mau suatu hal terjadi lagi padanya."...Senpai? Boleh kuminta tanda tanganmu?" Grimmjow menatap Rukia kecewa. Kenapa gadis dihadapannya memiliih untuk pura-pura tidak mengenalnya?  
Dengan agak kasar Grimm menyahut kertas yang ada di tangan Rukia dan memberinya tanda tangan. Jika saat ini tidak ada Kaien, pasti ia sudah menyeret Rukia ke tempat sepi. Niatnya itu digantikan dengan tatapan tajam yang ia lontarkan pada Rukia. Kaien mungkin merasakan sesuatu diantara dua orang itu, namun ia lebih memilih untuk diam."Ah, Senpai baik sekali! Arigatou senpai. Kaien-senpai, ayo kita cari senpai-senpai yang lain!" ajak Rukia pada akhirnya. Ia sempat bernafas lega karena bisa lepas dari jangkauan Grimm. Ia kini tengah berjalan bersama Kaien dan dengan tidak peduli ia tinggalkan Grimmjow yang diam-diam meremas kepalan tangannya.

:

:

:

:

"Kurosaki-kun kemana ya?" resah. Orihime Inoue sekarang sedang resah menanti kehadiran seseorang yang ia panggil Kurosaki-kun."Kenapa ia belum datang juga...? Kelas sudah masuk lima menit lalu... Riruka-chan? Apa kau tau?" tambahnya pada gadis berkucir di sampingnya.

"Jika aku tahu, sudah dari tadi aku menyeretnya ke sini." Jawab sinis Riruka. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud sinis pada Orihime, hanya saja ia masih terbawa suasana. Masalahnya hari ini Chappy masuk sekolah."Punya nyali juga dia.." pikirnya geram.

"Maaf aku terlambat! Hhhh...Hhhh...Hhhh..." nafas ngos-ngosan, seragam acak-acakan, dan berkalungkan tulisan "SAYA MIKAN YANG TERLAMBAT". Yak, itulah Kurosaki Ichigo yang memasuki kelas 1-9.

Benar-benar bukan pemandangan sedap. Tak terkira sudah rasa malu yang dialami Ichigo. Ia senior, dan parahnya ia menjabat bagian Tata Tertib. Kasak-kusuk siswa sudah tak bisa dihindarkan lagi, apalagi siswa di pojok belakang dengan nametag Chappy. Wajahnya begitu merah karena menahan tawa. Chappy pikir, nametag yang ia pakai masih mending daripada gantungan yang dipakai senior Mikan nya itu. Bayangkan saja, papan dari kardus bekas dengan tulisan tangan "SAYA MIKAN YANG TERLAMBAT". Sekali lagi, **Mikan**, saudara-saudara! Hey, jangan bilang itu bukan kerjaan Si Renji yang memang mendapat giliran piket hari ini. Dan tulisan itu dilengkapi dengan tali sepatu bekas sebagai penggantungnya. Jika author jadi Chappy, mungkin author sudah ijin ke toilet untuk buang air sambil tertawa.#plak!

Lain halnya dengan teman seniornya, Orihime dan Riruka justru sangat heran hingga samar-samar muncul tanda tanya besar diatas kepala mereka. Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo terlambat. Apa kata Jokowi?

Oke, ini tidak lucu. Ini bukanlah sebuah bahan obrolan sengit bagi ibu-ibu. Serius! Ichigo tak mau hal ini sampai terdengar kemana-mana. Jadi ia menenangkan diri dan hendak angkat bicara setelah mendehem keras. Ichigo berdiri dengan tegap di depan adik-adik kelas yang ia handle bersama rekannya. Di mukanya tak ada raut bercanda, jadi kasak-kusuk yang sedari tadi terdengar sekarang melirih hingga tak ada satu suara pun yang ingin menggantikan suara Ichigo. Hingga akhirnya Ichigo berujar,

"Maafkan saya. Saya selaku senior kalian telah melanggar tata tertib. Sebenarnya saya mempunyai alasan yang kuat akan hal ini namun malas menceritakannya. Intinya, walaupun kalian melihat senior kalian melanggar peraturan, bukan berarti kalian juga bisa melanggar seenaknya. Untuk itu, sekarang saya siap menerima sanksi dari kalian atas apa yang telah saya perbuat." Dengan tegas dan terlihat serius, Ichigo mampu meyakinkan junior di kelasnya bahwa ia tak main-main. Dan benar-benar terbesit rasa kagum di pikiran para imouto itu bahwa Ichigo Kurosaki, seniornya itu memang keren.

Seraya pikiran itu melayang-layang, Ichigo masih setia menanti hukuman yang akan diberikan para juniornya itu. Sampai-sampai Riruka berbisik,

"Hey, apa kau bercanda? Kau tak perlu melakukan ini." Bukannya menjawab dan membenarkan perkataan gadis yang diam-diam menyukainya itu, Ichigo malah berkata pedas,

"Sekarang aku tau alasannya, mengapa banyak orang yang tidak menghormatimu." Bukan bermaksud menyinggung Riruka, namun dia tau, pada awalnya karena sifat gadis itulah, dia kerepotan mengurus Chappy. Sementara itu, Riruka tak menyangka. Cowo yang ia sukai menggunjingnya. Tak tahan, akhirnya ia berlari keluar. Entah untuk apa. Dan Ichigo tidak peduli itu. Ia tau, Riruka butuh waktu sendiri.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime ganti berbisik.

"Maaf, Inoue... aku yakin ia tak apa." Senyum datar Ichigo. Dan tebak, Orihime merona. Oh ayolah, jangan maruk kau, Ichigo! (Ichigo:aku nggak maruk tapi cuma playboy #plak!).

Ok. Ichigo tetap berdiri tegak di hadapan juniornya tanpa mengubah penampilan caem nya. Ia menatap sekeliling dan mulai bosan menanti. Tak sengaja pandangannya terarah pada seonggok manusia ehemmanisehem yang duduk di pojok dengan bersangga dagu. Gadis itu terlihat lesu dengan pandangan kosong ke arah luar jendela kelas. Senpai yang merasa janggal itu pun tak tinggal diam. Sepertinya Perang Dunia kedua belum selesai.

"Chappy!" yah, coba saja tebak siapa yang menyerukan nama junior kanalannya dengan semenyebalkan bila harga cabai yang tiba-tiba naik? Dan tebak siapa yang tiba-tiba terlonjak akibat panggilan itu. Akhirnya suana sepi itu terwarnai juga dengan umpatan lirih dari Chappy."Hey! Bukannya menghormati seniormu yang sedang meminta pendapat, malah seenaknya melamun! Jangan sampai aku menyeretmu untuk yang kedua kalinya ya!" Chappy makin bingung. Memang dia minta pendapat apa? Kado untuk pacarnya? Berikan saja cup A! Beres kan?! Pikir Chappy. Sayangnya sejak pidato kecil Ichigo dan beberapa belas menit renungan dari teman-temannya, Chappy sudah tidak memperhatikan kelas yang sedang ia tempati. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya melayang pada seseorang yang beberapa saat lalu menemaninya berangkat sekolah. Itu benar-benar membuatnya terlarut dan tak sadar diri jika si senpai memperhatikannya.

"Hm..memang tadi dia minta pendapat apa sih?!" lirih Chappy jengkel.

"Psst..dia minta pendapat, hukuman apa yang pantas buatnya karena telat." Pria yang duduk di depan bangku Chappy tak sengaja mendengar dan menjawab gerutuannya. Chappy hendak berterimakasih dan tersenyum pada pria dengan nametag "Monyet" itu, namun dengan segera niatnya ia urungkan rapat-rapat setelah melihat pria itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada dirinya. Oh, author mengerti kok, sungguh illfeel tiada tara mendapat kedipan mesum seperti itu.

Baiklah, pelajaran untukmu Chappy, setelah ini bawalah jimat anti mesum untuk menangkal aura mesum yang telah menyesakkan atmosfer bumi ini. Tapi ambil hikmahnya, kau bisa tau jika senpai mu yang satu itu meminta pendapat akan sanksi untuk dirinya.

.

.

Sekali lagi..

Sanksi...untuk senpai Mikan..

.

.

WHAT THE DUCK! Kenapa dia pake nggak mendengarkan celotehan senpainya segala. Tau begitu sudah dari tadi dia mengumbar opini yang jelas-jelas merupakan suatu jalan emas menuju balas dendam pada sang senpai. Dasar baka kau, Chappy! Buang-buang waktu saja!  
Tanpa ragu-ragu dan sungkan, Chappy langsung berujar lantang layaknya tersangka yang menang banding atas kasus pencurian sandal second KW12, "Aku mau senpai buka kemejamu dan dance sambil menyanyi lagu Touble Maker_HyunaHyunseung!" Chappy, ingat etikamu! Jangan sampai Kakakmu merubah warna darahmu yang maunya biru menjadi merah kembali.

Yang benar saja, semua mata tertuju pada Chappy yang entah sadar atau tidak tengah berdiri dengan satu kaki berada di kursi dan dua tangan berkacak pinggang. Jangan salahkan dia, tapi salahkan takdir yang menuntunnya untuk bisa balas dendam. Namun terdengar suara,

"Apakah itu pantas dilakukan oleh senpai?" pertanyaan sok bijak dari murid pria dengan nametag "Penguin" itu sedikit menenangkan ketegangan Ichigo. Siapa bilang Ichigo masih tegar? Ia malah mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah melibatkan Chappy. Seharusnya biarkan saja bocah inngusan itu melamun seharian dengan menatap tong sampah yang berada tepat di balik jendela yang dia lihat, setidaknya hal itu yang Ichigo pikir ketika melihat imoutonya yang melamun. Mulai sekarang, kau perlu camkan satu hal, Ichigo. Penyesalan tidak mau antri paling depan. Tapi dia pingin antri di paling belakang. Dan taraaa..posisi kalian berbalik 180 derajat dari kemarin.

Tapi jangan putus asa, ingatlah _kata-kata Kaien_*. "Bahkan cacing pun punya dewa yang akan menyelamatkannya.". yah, setidaknya kata-kata yang entah Kaien dapat dari mana itu bisa 'sedikit' menenangkannya. Buktinya, masih ada sanggahan dari Penguin kan? Dan lihat saja, Chappy juga seketika terdiam.

Hmmm, walaupun begitu, dia juga harus memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi. Masalahnya, memang siapa yang tidak malu melepas kemeja kemudian menyanyi dan dance di depan kurang lebih 30 jiwa manusia. Plus, dia tidak bisa dance!

Tapi tetap saja syukur beribu syukur ia ucapkan dalam hati karena sebuah kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Penguin. Jika dipikir-pikir, tak pantas juga kan bila seorang senpai melakukan hal seperti itu di hadapan para juniornya.

"Tak pantas ya?" Chappy berujar dan memegangi dagu dengan ekspresi serius bagai memikirkan..lebih dulu memilih bayar kreditan atau utang? Baka! Itu sama saja! Sudahlah, intinya, Chappy tengah berpikir tentang sanksi yang barusan ia kemukakan-dengan pose nista-."...tapi.." sambungnya.

"Tapi apa?" Penguin begitu serius menanggapinya. Begitu juga para murid di kelas itu.

Sebenarnya sih, ada rasa ikhlas dari sebagian siswa female di kelas itu mengenai sanksi yang dilontarkan Chappy. Kapan lagi sih mereka bisa melihat cowo seksi telanjang dada yang menyanyi dan dance di hadapan mereka secara live layaknya boyband? Gratis pula. Jangan tanya, berapa kocek untuk tiket nonton Suju, 2Pm, BigBang dan boyband seksi lainnya. Disisi lain, kekhawatiran Ichigomuncul kembali, perasaannya tidak enak. Sepertinya...bukan! bukan 21 Desember 2012! Tapi sepertinya, setelah ini dia harus siap-siap menyumbat telinganya.

"...tapi, di SMP ku dulu, hukuman untuk siswa lelaki yang terlambat adalah telanjang dada dan lari keliling sekolah. Saya kira membuka kemeja kemudian menyanyi dan dance di kelas tidak seberapa dengan teelanjang dada dan lari mengelilingi sekolah serta disaksikan lebih dari siswa satu kelas. Toh ini hanya menyanyi dan dance. Senpai pilih mana?"

Tunggu sebentar, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah ilham merasuk jiwanya. Tak apa, dia coba saja melangkahkan bidak caturnya.

"Sepertinya tidak demokratis sekali. Ada yang punya usul lain?" ujarnya pada seisi kelas dengan kepercayaandirinya lagi.

.

.

Ngriiik..Ngriiiik...Ngriiiiiiiiik...

.

.

Sebagian siswa wanita tak mau berkicau ; sudah terlalu bahagia dengan sanksi Chappy.

Sebagian siswa pria apatis ; toh tak ada ruginya juga bagi mereka.

Sisanya, siswa separuh pria dan wanita speechless ; bersiap-siap melepas kemejanya juga #plak!

Dan lihatlah bidak Rajamu, .

Ichigo meneguk ludahnya. Menatap Penguin. Penguin tak bisa membantah pernyataan Chappy sebelumnya dan hanya diam, mengingat ia dulu juga satu SMP dengan Chappy.  
Lalu, bagaimana nasibmu selanjutnya, Senpai Mikan? Karena dirimu sendiri kau tersudut dan hanya mempunyai dua pilihan. Kredit atau Utang? #Baka!

:

:

:

:

Siang hari yang terik, tak mengurungkan niat dua sejoli itu untuk mondar-mandir dalam area sekolah yang mulai sepi. Tunggu, 'dua sejoli'?

"Kaien-senpai sudah lelah? Ayo berteduh sebentar. Kebetulan aku bawa minuman kaleng dari rumah." Tawar gadis itu. siapa lagi yang belakangan dekat dengan senpai OSIS bernama Kaien itu? tentu saja Rukia orangnya. Sepertinya Kaien masih baik hati untuk membantu juniornya menyelesaikan sanksi dari Uryuu.

"Baiklah... Kurasa, malah kau yang kelihatan paling lelah. Eh, atau jangan-jangan kau ingin berduaan denganku ya..ngaku saja.." kalimat apa itu? hey! Senyum menggoda apa pula itu?! dasar Kaien.

"Eh..Se-Senpai..Emmm..eh ano.."

"Hehe..bercanda.. Jangan serius begitu dong. Ah! Bangku di sana kelihatannya nyaman untuk istirahat. Ayo ke sana." Dasar Senpai Penggoda. Ujung-ujungnya Kaien menjatuhkan dirinya juga ke bangku yang berada di bawah pohon rindang tak jauh dari situ. Memang Kaien tak menyangkal jika ia merasa lelah membantu imouto nya itu hingga mendapatkan 56 tanda tangan. Kurang 4 lagi.

Tak jauh beda dengan Rukia. Sepulang sekolah tadi, ia langsung mencari Kaien ke penjuru sekolah. Belum lagi, ia harus kembali berkeliling setiap sudut sekolahnya itu untuk menemukan senpai-senpai yang tidak begitu, mungkin koleksi tanda tangannya tak akan lengkap dan keesokan harinya entah ia akan jadi apa di tangan Uryuu.  
Rukia melirik Kaien. Tampan. Akh! Jangan sekarang! Oh iya, minuman kaleng. Ia buru-buru mengeluarkan minumannya dan menyodorkannya satu pada Kaien.

"Maaf, tidak dingin." Kaien menoleh menerima uluran dari Rukia.

"Arigatou, Sweet Chappy." Hey! Jangan senyuman itu lagi!

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, Senpai. Kau sudah banyak menolongku. Kau sampai rela pulang lebih lama demi membantuku melengkapi tanda tangan ini."

"Ah..bukan apa-apa, aku membantumu ikhlas kok, tidak ada maksud apapun. Eh, tidak juga sih.." Kaien mengeluarkan tampang konyolnya. Tapi apa maksud kata-katanya itu?

"Apa maksud Senpai 'Eh, tidak juga?' itu? Berarti Senpai menolongku dengan maksud tertentu dong?" Rukia menengok wajah Kaien."Pasti karena dia suka padaku. Suka pada pandangan pertama. Saat aku di seret ke ruang OSIS dan kau bilang bahwa aku manis. Dan sekarang...kau ingin menyatakannya padaku! Aaaaaaah..." pikir Rukia gaje. Tak sadar, mukanya memerah dan terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya gemas.

"Eh? Chappy Manis. Kau kenapa?"

"Ah, ano...iie. Lalu karena apa Senpai mau menolongku?" kyaaa...dia sudah tak sabar mendengar jawabannya.

"Sebenarnya...ketika melihatmu pertama kali...aku..."

"Oh, ayolah! Tak usah malu-malu begitu senpai. Aku pasti menerimamu kok! Hanya orang-orang yang punya kelainan mata dan kelainan otak saja yang bisa menolakmu! Dan sayangnya aku tak punya kelainan tadi. Please, Senpai. Cepatlah. Aku keburu ingin update status!" sekali lagi. Pikir Rukia gaje.

"...saat pertama melihatmu." Pandangan Kaien menjadi sendu. "..aku teringat adikku. Almarhum adikku lebih tepatnya." Tapi ia tersenyum tipis. Berusaha tegar. Sementara itu, senyum sumringah Rukia memudar. Tiba-tiba hatinya getir.

"Senpai...daijoubu?" lirih Rukia. Ia merasa bersalah. Tapi, ternyata selama ini Kaien menganggapnya sebagai adik? Jangan bilang kau tidak sakit, Rukia.

"Ah, bicara apa kau ini, Chappy Manis. Tentu aku baik-baik saja. Senyummu itu, mirip sekali dengan senyumnya. Kebetulan sekali ya? Lagi pula, kau ini kan memang adik kelasku. Aku jadi tambah merassa ingin selalu melindungimu. Haha..kau memang mirip dengannya, dia itu orang yang pendek juga loh."

Nyut.

"Senpai ingin memuji atau mengejekku sih?!" haha, getir. Dia kira Kaien suka padanya. Ternyata hanya sebagai adik, bukan wanita. Hmm.. tapi tak apa. Setidaknya Kaien sudah mau membantunya. Rukia pun tersenyum.

"Haha..bercanda. Oh ya, aku ingin tau. Kenapa kau bisa Ichigo sampai menyeretmu ke ruang OSIS? Selama ini, dia paling anti dengan yang namanya perempuan. Jangankan menyeret. Memarahi saja tak pernah. Palingan kalau dia kesal, dia yang pergi sendiri. Aku sempat salut padamu loh."

"Hm..karena, aku sudah benar-benar tidak sopan pada saat itu. Habisnya, kesan senpai yang aku dapat pertama kali tidak bagus. Jadi dengan tidak sadar aku juga menyalahkan dia sebagai senpai. Tapi dia pada awalnya juga sudah menyebalkan sih!" Rukia terbawa suasana dan berusaha meremas kaleng jus jeruknya. Ah? Jeruk. Jadi ingat Senpai itu lagi.

"Haha..kau ini lucu, Chappy Manis. Dan sebelumnya, tidak ada gadis yang bisa marah pada Ichigo. Yah mungkin itu alasannya dia tak pernah marah pada gadis manapun. Orang tidak ada gadis yang membuatnya marah. Hahaha..." Kaien malah nyaris tersedak karena ucapannya sendiri. Rukia malah sweatdrop mendengarkan explaination atau memang candaan garing Kaien itu. "Tapi, aku salut padamu. Kau tak terpesona pada Ichigo." Lanjut Senpai humoris itu.

Rukia menunduk. Ia mengingat kejadian kemarin. Saat mentari senja, Ichigo menggandeng Yachiru dan tersenyum ceria.

"Siapa bilang aku tak terpesona."suaranya lirih."Bahkan kemarin aku seharian bersamanya." Rukia melamun. Tak sadar bahwa ia telah mengutarakan hal yang ada di benaknya. Yah memang, Senpai Mikan itu menyebalkan. Tapi dia punya sisi baik yang manis kok. Lagi pula diaa...tampan.

"Nani? Kau tadi bilang apa, Chappy? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Ku kira kau sebal padanya karena kerutan di alisnya itu kan?" seketika Rukia mendongak cepat. Menyadari bahwa dia barusan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"A-aaah..a-ano..tadi aku bilang apa ya? Aku memang suka mengigau kok, Kaien-senpai! Jadi tak usah dipikirkan!" bagus! Mangsa empuk untuk bully.

"Ahaha, tak usah malu jika memang kau menyukai Ichigo Kurosaki. Ngaku saja deh."

"Tidak kok Senpai!"

"Aku punya nomor ponselnya lho...aku tidak keberatan jika kau minta."

"Aku tidak menyukainya tauk!"

"Ah, apa aku telepon dia saja ya. Hallo? Ichigo, Chappy 1-9 ternyata menyukaimu loh. Kau terima tidak?"

"Senpai! Jangan telepon dia! Senpai, aku mohon.."

"Ah..iya, iya..aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah ya? Hehe."

"Senpai jahat!"

"Gomenne Chappy Kawaii. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Maaf ya.." Kaien pun mengusap kepala Rukia. Sepertinya Rukia sudah mulai terbiasa menganggapnya sebagai kakak. Kakak yang baik."Umm..ngomong-ngomong...Ichigo itu memang keren sih. Aku saja sampai iri padanya. Hehe. Soalnya setiap gadis yang aku taksir selalu suka padanya sih! Jadi malas..haha." Rukia hanya bisa memandang wajah iri Kaien yang sebenarnya hanya gurauan. Walaupun itu kenyataan, tapi sebenarnya Kaien tidak ambil pusing."Kalaupun kau suka padanya, tak apa. Cerita saja. Tidak akan ku beberkan kok." Kaien menyilangkan jarinya di depan bibir.

"Entahlah, Senpai. Aku juga belum tau perasaanku sendiri."

"Haha..tak apa. Tapi yang terpenting. Jika Si Ichigo atau siapapun berani mengganggumu, bilang saja padaku ya... anggap saja aku kakakmu sendiri. Oke?" Rukia begitu senang bisa mengenal Kaien. Dengan cepat, ia tentu mengangguk mantab.

"Ya ampun! Sampai lupa! Maaf ya, Chappy. Aku sehabis ini ada acara. Kau tak apa kan pulang sendiri?"

"Umh! Tak apa kok, Senpai."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya! Kau hati-hati pulangnya! Jaa.." dengan cepat, Kaien menghilang dari jarak pandang Rukia. Kini Rukia duduk sendiri di bangku sebelumnya. Masih siang, pikirnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan bekal makanannya saja di sini. Lagi pula suasananya enak. Tapi..

"Oh, ternyata itu alasanmu menjauhiku." Suara asing yang hari ini menjadi familiar. Mendekat, menghampiri Rukia yang tiba-tiba terpaku."..ternyata kau suka dengan Kurosaki."

Kepala kaku Rukia menoleh ke belakang dan terlihat sosok jangkung.

"Grimm?"

:

:

:

:

"Sial! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa harus Gadis Asusila itu lagi!" Ichigo baru saja selesai rapat perihal pensi untuk penutupan besok. Sebenarnya tulisan yang menggantung di lehernya sudah di lepas sejak bel pulang terdengar. Tapi, tetap saja dia merasa malu. Seolah tulisan itu bukannya menggantung tapi malah merekat di tubuhnya. Kau lebay, Ichigo. Yah, satu-satunya alasan ia bersikap sedemikian rupa adalah, penampilannya tadi jauh di bawah penampilan Chappy kemarin saat di ruang OSIS. Dan tawa menggelegar Chappy masih terekam jelas di otaknya."Sial!" tanpa sengaja Ichigo menggebrak meja dan wow, lihat apa yang Uryuu akan lakukan.

"KUROSAKI!"

:

:

:

:

"Aku kecewa padamu!" lelaki biru itu mencengkram erat tangan Rukia.

"Itu hakku! Dan lepaskan tanganku, Grimm!"

"Lepas? Lepaskan kau bilang? Kau tak tau kan. Hatiku hancur sejak saat itu!"

"Memang kenapa?! Kau sendiri yang memulainya! Busuk!"

"Owh, begini caramu he? Kalau begitu, aku tak sungkan-sungkan." Kata-kata itu terdengan serius dang mengerikan. Baru saja ia mengenal akrab Kaien, dia pun berpesan jika ada yang mengganggunya, ia bisa panggil Kaien. Tapi bagaimana sekarang. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menghubungi senpainya itu. dirinya benar-benar terancam!

Grimmjow menjilat telinga Rukia. Rukia berusaha meronta namun gagal. Tak kuasa, pria liar itu menyeret Rukia ke suatu tempat. Redup. Sunyi. Tak terlihat.

"Grimmjow! Lepaskan!" bibir dan tangan lelaki itu menggila. Membuat robekan pada kemeja dan kancing Rukia. Air mata tak tertahankan dan Grimmjow memang benar-benar gila!

"Tolooooong! Siapapun, tolooooooong!" teriak Rukia pada sela-sela.

"Baka! Tak ada yang bisa mendengarmu. Dan sekarang, kau harus bayar semuanya. Tunai. Hahahahaha." Grimmjow akhirnya melepas celana yang ia kenakan, ia terus memojokkan Rukia hingga.

"TEME!"

.

BUUAAKKK!

.

_**TO BE CONTIUED**_

* * *

Kyaaaaa...gimana nih? Gimana? Setelah sekian lama...author menghilang karena sekarang hobbynya pacaran. Jadi lupa sama fanfic. Hehe..gomen ya :*

Gimana nih Chappy 4? Udah sesuai selera belum? Jika sudah, tolong tinggalkan review ya..jika belum selera, tolong tinggalkan review juga ya..haha#duak!plak!bukk!

Oke deh, saya speechless nih..

saya tunggu reviewnya ya..jaaaaaaa (˘⌣˘)ε˘`)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**SENPAI**

ルキア クロサキ

* * *

"TEME! ENYAH KAU!"

BUAAAAKKK

"Kyaaaa!" kaget. Rukia tiba-tiba menjerit dan menutupi wajahnya. Dengan sekejap, muncul sosok lelaki yang dengan bengisnya menghajar Grimmjow.

"SIALAN! SIAPA KAU!" Grimmjow yang tak kalah bengisnya pun mulai berdiri seraya menyeka darah yang mengalir dari bagian tubuhnya. Ia bangkit dan hendak menghantam sosok tadi. Namun dengan cekatan sosok itu menghindari gerakan Grimm yang lumayan cepat, sebelumnya memang tak ada yang berani melawan berandal macam Grimm. Tidak hingga saat ini.

Sosok itu pun memasang pertahanan, rupanya Grimm tak puas dan lebih memusatkan pukulannya lagi. Gerakan kepalan tangan, siku, tendangan kaki, hantaman lutut yang diberikan Grimm sepertinya tak begitu berarti. Sosok tadi masih dengan sigap menghindarinya.

"Apa hanya segini kemampuanmu? Baru segini saja sudah berani menodai wanita! Dasar anjing betina!" dengan senyum yang samar-samar, sosok itu mengejek Grimm. Yang diejek pun tentu tak trima.

"KUSOOO!"

BUAKK! KREETEEEEK!

Rasakan. Sosok tadi menangkap pukulannya, memelintir tubuh Grimm dan memukuli bagian vitalnya hingga untuk menggerakkan jari pun Grim tak mampu. Sungguh, sekarang ia hanya bisa terkapar di tanah dengan keadaan yang mengerikan dan hanya bisa menunggu hingga ada seseorang yang menemukannya.

Selesai dengan Grimm, sosok itu mendekati Rukia yang berjongkok dan menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka. Pria tadi akhirnya melepas jas almamater yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya ke Rukia.

"Pakailah itu dulu. Dan rapikan penampilanmu. Setelah itu kuantar kau pulang." Rukia terdiam, siapakah lelaki yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu? Rupanya samar akibat cahaya yang redup. Ditambah, ia mengenakan jaket dengan tundung kepala sehingga wajahnya tak begitu terlihat.

"Kau siapa?"

* * *

**BLEACH** © "Saya **d(˭∆˭)**" **Tite-san** say.

**SENPAI** © **orang imut sefanfic ini** #buak!

**Pairing** : **orang ganteng** x **orang cantik** #buak!klontang!jderr!. maksud saya **Ichigo x Rukia**

**Genre** :** kemaren-kemaren agak lemon ye? Tapi yang pada review, saya tekankan. Ini Cuma **cipratan** kok, nggak sampe **nyebur**. Yak, romance mulai kerasa. Humor(entahlah). Fic ini lucu nggak sih? (minta pendapatnya)**

**Rate** : **T+ (bagi yang pernah tanya, ini 100% nggak M. Ciyus!)**

**Warning** : **no flame-typo(s)-garing-ancur-OOC-AU-mengurangi nafsu makan-tidak menambah nafsu birahi#lah?plak!-jelek deh pokoknya(tapi tetep minta dibaca. Baca yah..yah..yah.. :* #plak!)**

**Note** : _oh ya, saya lupa, pada chapter 4, saya menuliskan sebuah kalimat dengan cetak miring dan saya beri tanda (*) mengenai Kaien. Itu maksud saya terdapat pada BLEACH episode 355. Hehe, saya lupa nulis keterangannya. Gomenne_**, dan saya mohon maaf. saya tidak bisa update cepat. Karena saya banyak tugas, apa lagi akhir2 ini saya banyak masalah. Tugas exkul pun membuat saya menghantamkan kepala ke tembok(kasian temboknya). Yah intinya saya mau bilang kalau saya mohon maaf karena tidak bisa update kilat, tapi reader tetep setia ya sama karya saya..soalnya, saya resah tanpa reader... :'* #plak!**

* * *

**Special thanks**

**Chairul Anam **

Ciyee..biasa aja kalik..:*  
ho'oh, bayangin aja Ichigo dance trouble maker, bayangin aja patner dance nya tu tiang listrik. Parah kan ya? Haha. Oke deh,Beibh. Arigatou udah review :*

**Guest****-san(1)**

Hai'! arigatou udah review #bows

**hendrik widyawati**

hayoo..siapa tebak? Hehe. Liat aja di chappy ini. Pertanyaannya pasti terjawab. Arigatou ya reviewnya :*

**Rukiorra schiffer**

**muhamad ridwan**

arigatou reviewnya #bows

hayoo..siapa tebak? Hehe. Liat aja di chappy ini. Pertanyaannya pasti terjawab. Arigatou ya reviewnya :*

**julie**

iya nih, aku sebenernya juga nggak niat jadiin Grim mantan, tapi tauk nih otak. Hehe. Nasibnya ya..baca aja d'chap ini :p. Iya, Kaien Cuma nganggep Rukia sebagai adek doang.

Oke, ini yang sudah ditunggu2 #jengjengjeng XD. Arigatou reviewnya ya :*

**Guest****-san(2)  
**oke..hehe. nih lanjutannya.  
arigatou semangatnya  
Arigatou reviewnya #bows

**Keiko Eni Naomi**

Oke,ini lanjutannya. Arigatou reviewnya :*

**Rukichigo**

HOROR?#author kalang kabut.  
apa soal scene terakhir ya? Umm..itu Cuma bumbu doang,Cuma garnishnya doang kok. Hehe.. would you read again? Arigatou reviewnya :*

**Sakura-Yuki15**

Kyaaaa..bukan rate M #x_x

Soalnya tampang Grim udah kaya preman sih, jangankan tampangnya, namanya aja udah "Grim"mjow. Cinta segitiga udah biasa sih, jadi males..XD

Ya..moga aja, berdoa terus ya..#plak!

Hehe..ini update,gomen nggak kilat, soalnya di rumah author nggak lagi ujan kilat :p  
arigatou review nya :*

maafkan daku, soalnya setiap 4 hari pulang jam 5 terus sih, jadi lama. Gomen ya..:*  
Grim Cuma melakukan hal yang indah pada waktunya kok #hah!apaapaan ini!

hehe..arigatou reviewnya ya..:*

**uzumaki kuchiki**  
maafkan daku, soalnya setiap 4 hari pulang jam 5 terus sih, jadi lama. Gomen ya..:*  
Grim Cuma melakukan hal yang indah pada waktunya kok #hah!apaapaan ini!

hehe..arigatou reviewnya ya..:*

**Oke deh,udah slesei nih cingcongnya. Capcus. Yonde kudasai. I hope u like it! Enjoooyy..**

* * *

"Kau siapa?" pria itu diam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Rukia. Badannya berbalik kembali dan menatap gadis dengan baju compang-camping yang masih berjongkok di sudut tempat itu.

"Aku siapa?" pria itu mengulanginya dengan nada beberapa oktaf lebih tinggi. Membuat Rukia gemetar. "Cih, aku hanya preman yang kebetulan lewat. Tapi tenang saja, aku tak tertarik dengan tubuh ratamu itu." pria itu kembali membelakangi Rukia, namun ia sedikit melirik, ingin melihat reaksi Rukia.

"Arigatou." Lirih sekali. Rukia bahkan tidak tersinggung. Wajahnya benar-benar kacau dan hanya bisa menunduk dalam. Yah, sebagai wanita baik-baik yang hampir dinodai, pria itu tau perasaan Rukia. Sebenarnya juga tidak tega melihat wajah seperti itu. Sosok tersebut sepenuhnya berbalik dan memperapat tundungnya.

"Tak perlu tau siapa aku. Ayo cepat kuantar pulang."

:

:

:

:

Diam. Rukia masih trauma dengan hal tadi. Wajah gila Grimmjow terbayang kembali. Rukia yang kini meringkuk di kasurnya menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Ia tak mau lagi melihat pria itu. Menyebut namanya saja ia tak sudi. Dia harap Grimmjow bisa pindah dari sekolah itu. Jika tidak bisa, maka ia saja yang pindah dari situ.  
Setidaknya ia tahu keadaan Grimmjow tadi. Semestinya orang itu tidak bisa masuk sekolah besok. Karena memang sosok misterius tadi menghajar Grimmjow habis-habisan. Tapi mengapa bisa tepat sekali? Kalau saja pria itu tidak datang, entah jadi apa dirinya sekarang.  
Pria itu... siapa dia? Rukia meraih jas almamater yang di berikan sosok tadi. Itu almamater sekolahnya kan? Berarti pria itu satu sekolah dengannya? Ia teliti almamater tersebut. Siapa tau terdapat identitasnya di situ.

"Mana tanda pengenalnya ya?" gumamnya sambil terus meneliti. Dan benar saja. Ia menemukan badge di bagian dada kiri jas itu. ia mencoba mengeja nama yang tertera. Mengulanginya beberapa kali karena nyaris tak percaya. "Jadi pria tadi itu adalah...?" Rukia terkejut seraya menutup mulutnya.

"Ichigo Kurosaki..?"

:

:

:

:

"Rangiku-san! Kubilang tidak mau ya tidak mau!"

"Ayolah Kurosaki.. ini hanya sekali dalam seumur hidupmu kok.. agar tahun ini lebih renyah meriah..mau ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Mau memohon berapa kali pun jawabanku tetap sama! A-ku-ti-dak-ma-u!" Ichigo, senpai oranye itu hari ini ikut ambil andil dalam acara pensi seperti yang telah dirapatkan kemarin. Dan hal itu menyebabkan ia harus datang super pagi. Namun sepertinya terdapat negosiasi yang tak kunjung usai diantara dirinya dan salah satu patnernya yang extraordinary ; Rangiku Matsumoto. Terlihat, gadis yang di panggil Ichigo dengan sebutan Rangiku-san itu tengah menenteng sesuatu seperti...kostum?

"Ayolah... Bagaimana kalau sebagai imbalannya, aku kasih ciuman spesial deh.. yang panas dari yang terpanas..bagaimana, hm?" dengan genitnya bak jablay, Rangiku berkata seasusila itu. Mendengar itu, tak tau kenapa, bulu roma Ichigo bergoyang-goyang layaknya diterpa angin nafsu. Wajahnya merah padam, namun ia masih tau diri kalau ia ini masih waras. Tenang saja, jiwa gilanya masih tersegel rapi. Lagi pula ia tak mau nantinya berurusan dengan seorang Gin Ichimaru. Ia benar-benar tak ingin berkelahi dengan pacar Rangiku itu. Bukan masalah takut. Tapi bisa-bisa saat Ichigo memukulnya, Gin tetap memasang senyum rubah kebanggaanya itu. Kan jadi tidak tega untuk memukul.#?

"Hiiiyy, maaf saja. Aku tetap tidak mau. Memangnya siapa yang mau jika ia disuruh memakai kostum mafia dengan topeng, datang tiba-tiba ditengah keramaian, membuat kekacauan dengan tembakan yang ia lepaskan sembarangan lalu pada akhirnya ia mendekati salah satu wanita dan memberinya mawar merah yang ia gigit?" dengar sendiri, dalam rapat kemarin, Rangiku mengusulkan ending pensinya seperti itu. Dan cowo yang beruntung dalam event ini adalah Ichigo.

"Jangan salah ya, semua cowo yang ikut rapat kemarin sebenarnya mengonfirmasikan ketersediaan mereka mengambil alih peran tersebut. Namun sungguh disayangkan, semua cowo tersebut sudah mempunyai pacar. Jadi aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau besoknya terdengar kata putus setelah si cowo memberikan bunga pada salah satu junior. Nah, kau paham sendiri kan? Di sini kau yang masih belum laku.." Nyut. "..makanya aku memilihmu. Kan tidak lucu juga jika aku memilih Ishida untuk tugas ini." Sudah selesaikah celotehan ini? Ichigo mulai muak. Memang sebenarnya Ichigo menyukai hal-hal berbau mafia. Tapi? Memberi bunga mawar pada junior? Tidak, terima kasih."Bagaimana jika... Aku akan merayu Yoruichi-sensei agar kau dapat nilai tambah, bagaimana?" Rangiku sebelumnya tau jika akhir-akhir ini nilai Ichigo jeblok pada mata pelajaran Yoruichi-sensei.

Dilihatnya Ichigo nampak berpikir keras. Ia terdiam cukup lama dan akhirnya berujar,"Memang kau bisa?" umpan telah dimakan ikan.

"Kau meragukan aku? Kau tak pernah lihat nilai raportku ya?" hey..hey.. kau membuka aibmu sendiri, Rangiku. -,-a

"Hmm... baiklah. Ini hanya sekali seumur hidupku." Kata Ichigo akhirnya."Tapi ingat! Yoruichi-sensei!" peringat Ichigo. Rupanya Rangiku adalah penegosiasi yang handal. Sungguh, poor kau Ichigo.

"Yosh! Senang berbisnis denganmu." Apa-apaan kata-katanya ini. "Baiklah. Nanti tunggu aba-aba dariku ya, pokoknya 10 menit sebelum pensi selesai, kau harus sudah ada di backstage! Oke? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu mengurus yang lain. Ini kostummu! Ganbatteeee.." sosok seksi itu akhirnya lenyap diantara ramainya anggota OSIS yang sudah sedari tadi hilir mudik. Ichigo hanya cengo menerima kostum dari Rangiku. Yah, setidaknya ini demi nilainya.

:

:

:

:

"Uwaaa..Kuchiki-san! Panggungnya besar sekali ya! Sugoiiii.."

"Umh,"

Pagi yang lumayan ramai. Di lapangan utama telah berdiri kokoh sebuah panggung. Dan para junior tahu, itu untuk acara pensi nanti.

Sedang Rukia dan Momo yang baru saja sampai di sekolah pun juga nampak kagum dengan dekor panggung tersebut. Ralat. Hanya Momo yang kagum.  
Sebenarnya Momo menyadari. Dari tadi Rukia nampak muram. Wajahnya selalu ia tundukkan. Pandangannya sayu. Sejak ia keluar dari rumahnya, ia mengingat seseorang. Seseorang yang kemarin pagi menanti di pagar rumahnya. Mengiringinya berjalan ke sekolah. Dan hampir merenggut kesuciannya. Bukan bermaksud untuk menebar aura negatif. Tapi ingatannya tentang orang itu semakin kuat saja ketika ia melangkah ke sekolah. Momo tak habis pikir. Ia sudah mencoba untuk menghibur dan menguak masalah yang Rukia coba pendam. Alhasil? Nihil. Rukia tetap saja irit bicara.

"Momo-chaaaaaan!" dari arah yang tak terduga, terdengar suara melengking memanggil nama Momo.

"Senna-san? Ada apa?" sahut Momo, ternyata itu adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Kau lupa? Nanti kan kita tampil pensi. Aku hanya ingin berlatih lagi dan menyelaraskan suara kita dengan permainan gitarnya Ashido-kun!"

"Tapi.." Momo memandangi Rukia. Rukia berusaha tersenyum dan akhirnya mengangguk. Memberinya isyarat bahwa dirinya tak apa ia tinggalkan."Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Rukia." Rukia melambaikan tangannya dan Momo pun pergi.

Ia akhirnya berjalan sendiri menuju kelasnya. Sekilas ia berpikir, untung saja ia tak kebagian acara apa pun hari ini. Ia sebenarnya ingin sendiri. Tapi mungkin ia lebih membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempat curahan dan memberi solusi yang baik.

Rukia menggeleng keras. Tak perlu! Tak perlu ada yang tahu tentang masalahnya. Biar dirinya dan pria misterius itu saja yang tahu.

"Chappy Manis! Ohayou!" Rukia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Kaien. Kaien dengan gaya apa adanya dan kerennya minta sujud-sujud tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menghampiri Rukia. Senpai yang berperan ganda sebagai Kakak laki-laki bagi Rukia itu mulai memudarkan senyumnya tatkala melihat ekspresi Rukia. Jujur, Rukia masih terpukul dengan insiden kemarin. Bayangkan saja. Kejadian itu terjadi hanya selang beberapa detik Kaien meninggalkannya dan Kaien benar-benar tak tahu. Bagi Rukia yang mulai menganggap Kaien sebagai kakaknya sendiri, merasa bahwa ingin mencurahkan semuanya pada Kaien. Apalagi mengetahui pribadi Kaien yang hangat. Namun, walaupun begitu Rukia tetap tak sanggup cerita. Perlahan, Rukia mengambil sebelah tangan senpainya itu. dan menuntun tangan tersebut untuk mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Chappy, kau kenapa?" Kaien masih tak mengerti. Wajah Rukia memerah menahan tangis.

"Daijoubu...dai-hiks..joubu Senpai...daijou-hiks..." tak tahan melihat Rukia yang seperti itu, Kaien pun memeluk Rukia, membiarkan gadis itu membasahi seragam OSISnya. Mengelus kepalanya pelan dalam diam. Membiarkan berpasang-pasang mata melihatnya. Apa pedulinya!

:

:

:

:

"Senpai Baka!" teriak seorang gadis di sela-sela makan. Gadis bernametag Chappy.

"Haha...aku memang baka. Kau baru tau? Kasian deh. Hahaha." Senpai di sampingnya malah asyik tertawa juga di sela-sela makan.

Makan? Ya, sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Tiba-tiba saja Kaien menyembul masuk ke kelas 1-9 dan menggeret Chappy keluar. Maksud Kaien baik, dia ingin hukuman Chappy cepat selesai. Tapi tujuan utamanya untuk menghibur Chappy. Kaien harus melakukannya. Dan lagi, mumpung masih ada waktu, 4 tanda tangan itu harus segera Rukia lengkapi. Dan taraaa..tinggal 1 tanda tangan lagi.

Karena orang yang dicari tak kunjung ketemu, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar dan memakan roti bersama. Lalu Kaien bertanya, _tanda tangan siapa yang belum kau dapatkan?_ Dan saat Rukia menjawab, _Senpai Mikan, _itu berarti Kaien's bully time!

"Pokoknya senpai baka! Jelek! Tukang kentut! Tukang ngupil! Tu-"

"Hey..hey..sssst jangan keras-keras..nanti semua orang tau! Hahahahaha" Rukia cengo."Haha..ku kira kau akan tertawa jika aku memang jelek, tukang kentut dan tukang ngupil." Kaien, please. Itu kata-kata tabu -,-a."Tapi setidaknya membahas Ichigo, membuatmu tak sedih lagi."

"Tapi tidak harus Senpai Mikan itu juga kan?! Malas tauk! Padahal kemarin dia sudah ku permalukan di hadapan teman-teman sekelas. Hahaha! Dancenya benar-benar jelek! Perutku sampai sakit karena terus tertawa. Tapi tadi pagi dia sudah mengomeliku lagi! Aku dipaksa ikut pensi, tapi aku tidak mau. Dasar Senpai Mikan kepala batu!" gerutu Rukia. Ia benar-benar tak tahan dengan kelakuan senpainya itu.

"Walaupun begitu. Sebenarnya dia orang yang baik. Dia suka membantu temannya dan dia pandai bela diri." Ujar Kaien. Kemudian jeda. Pandai bela diri katanya?

Rukia jadi ingat. Jas almamater yang ia bawa di tasnya. Jas dengan badge nama _Ichigo Kurosaki_. Kemarin, ia berpikir. Apa mungkin pria misterius yang menolongnya itu Ichigo? Ia hendak membuktikan. Bila keesokan harinya Senpai Mikan itu tidak memakai jas almamater, berarti benar dugaannya. Tapi sayangnya Rukia meleset. Ketika Ichigo memasuki kelasnya tadi, penampilan Ichigo sama rapinya dengan yang kemarin-kemarin. Jas yang ia pakai hari ini masih sama dengan yang ia pakai kemarin. Lalu siapa pria yang menolongnya itu? apa mungkin terdapat Ichigo Kurosaki lain? Atau pria misterius itu sengaja menggunakan badge nama itu untuk menyamarkan identitas aslinya? Jika benar, aksi menolongnya itu pun apakah skenario belaka?

"Oiy..Chappy..oiy..." Kaien melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Rukia.

"Akh, Kaien-senpai.."

"Kenapa melamun? Ciye...melamun Ichigo ya..." Kaien's bully time continued!

"Benar.." lirih Rukia."..ekh..maksudku bukan begitu!"lanjutnya gelagapan mengetahui apa yang barusan ia ucapkan.

"Ciyeeee...uh, sepertinya ada yang merindukan Ichigo. Aku panggilkan ya...Ichigoooo..hey.." Kata Kaien asal. Hanya mencoba untuk menggoda Rukia."..hey...Ichigooo Kurosakiiiii...Ichi-"

"Apa?"

"..."

"..."

"Hey..apa kau panggil-panggil?! Jangan diam begitu!" jeng..jeng..jeng... seorang Ichigo Kurosaki benar-benar hadir.

Kaien yang mendapat tatapan super tajam dari Ichigo itu akhirnya berbisik pada Rukia,"Chappy. Maafkan aku.." dan Kaien pun kabur.

"Ka-i-en-sen-pai!" menggeram lirih. Rukia masih pada posisinya. Duduk, wajah tertunduk garang dan memegang sebungkus roti.

"Hey! Chappy! Kenapa bisa kau ada di sini bersama Kaien?" _Dasar kepo! _Pikir Rukia.

"Memang tak boleh?"

"Dasar junior tak sopan!"

"Kau duluan yang meyebalkan!"

"Kau pikir kau tidak menyebalkan?!"

"Baka Mikan!"

"Gadis asusila! Kasar pula!"

"Aku tidak kasar!"

"Masih menyanggah.."

" Yang namanya kasar itu seperti ini!" tak terima, Rukia pun menarik bagian jas almamater Ichigo. Ia hendak mempraktekan, beginilah artinya gadis yang kasar. Ichigo hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Dasar gadis kasar."

"Kau senpai baka!"

Kreeek..

Rukia melepaskan genggamannya dari jas Ichigo, namun ada sesuatu yang tertarik dan ikut lepas bersama tangan Rukia. Badge nama.

Badge nama itu tertarik. Kata _Ichigo Kurosaki_ Lepas. Dan mempperlihatkan badge lain yang tertutupi. Yang jelas-jelas bertuliskan _Renji Abarai._

"..."

"Yang kau pakai ini... bukan jasmu kan?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Beh..dikit bener yak? Hehe.

Memang saya buat lebih sedikit karena ini sudah mulai ke tahap puncak. Saya pingin ngirit supaya reader penasaran..hahak #nggak penasaran tuh!

Oke lah. Seperti kata pengantar saya, saya bertanya, untuk yang bekenan supaya jawab di review ya..

Ni fic sebenernya kocak nggak sih?

Woke. Kalo begitu, saya permisi dulu. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review nya yah..

Seperti biasa, yang review aku kasih (˘⌣˘)ε˘`) yang nggak review aku kasih #ngulurin kacamatakuda. #reader milih nggak review.

Ya udah deh. Apaan sih tulisan terakhir ini. Mentang2 mau ulangan, jadi error. Ya sudah. Arigatou gozaimasu, author masih berblink-blink agar anda review. Jaaa


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SENPAI

ルキア クロサキ

* * *

"Yang kau pakai ini bukan jasmu kan?"

"..."

* * *

**BLEACH** © Pacarnya Chappy

**SENPAI** © Kakaknya Chappy

**Pairing : **Chapp- #plak! **Kuchiki x Kurosaki **(Byakuya x Isshin? **#plak! BUKAN!**)

**Genre : **Ah~..aku masih bingung! Reader banyak yang belum kasih pendapat. Humornya dapet nggak sih? Romance mah pasti #nglirik Widya-san#ngacungin jempol

**Rate : **fufufu..saya nggak bisa buat M, bisa saya cuma T+

**Warning** : no flame-typo(s)-garing-ancur-OOC-deelel

* * *

**Special thanks**

**Chairul Anam  
**Haha..nggak, itu deket kompor elpiji.  
Hehe..hontou arigatou reviewmu ya sayang..:*

**MizunoHikari **

Grimm bukannya mesum, tapi err..nafsong XD #plak!  
Hehe, soalnya aku suka sosok Kaien yang sebagai kakak sih :p  
Ok, arigatou reviewnya ya...:*

**Krabby Paty**

Ichi emang keren XD  
hehe..o'o..kamu ketauan..~ #nyanyi#plak!  
ini update :3  
arigatou reviewnya ya..:*

**candy loly berry**

ch 1

salam kenal juga m(_ _)m  
hehe..maaf, karena di rumah saya nggak lagi ujan kilat, jadi nggak bisa update kilat XD  
arigatou reviewnya :*

**ichirukilover**

lucu? Syukurlah..hehe XD  
ini silahkan..#nyuguhin chapter 6 ala maid  
waaa...ciuman mautku itu...XD  
hehe..ini update. Arigatou rivewnya ya..:*

**kOcchi zenrei**

kocak? Syukurlah #nangis bombay ( ͝⁞⁞ v ͝⁞⁞)

iya ya, saya juga kecewa, singkat bener tuh ch 5, nggak seru ih, siapa sih authornya?! #plak!  
seru? Benarkah? #nangis bombay ( ͝⁞⁞ v ͝⁞⁞)

oke deh, arigatou reviewnya ya..:*

**aeni hibiki**

hehe..salam kenal juga, saya author gaje... v ^. .^  
ciyee...penasaran ciye...kalo penasaran, bliin chappy land dulu dong #plak!  
wah, makasih ya udah d'kasih semangat! Ini yang saya harapkan dari reader lho..aduh, terharu #nangis bombay(lagi) ( ͝⁞⁞ v ͝⁞⁞)

arigatou reviewnya ya..:*

**hendrik****widyawati**

sebelumnya maaf ya widya-san, soalnya saya ganti namanya, panenamenya saya hapus, soalnya pas di publish nama anda ilang sendiri. Gomen ya

yee..mentang2 Ichi habis d'pake'in kalung pelanggaran sama Renji, di bilangnya pahlawan kesiangan..XD

oke, ini update

arigatou reviewnya ya..:*

**berry biru**

Lucu? Syukurlah #nangis bombay#bombaynya abis woy! ( ͝⁞⁞ v ͝⁞⁞)

Ketawa yang pas mana nih? XD  
iya,terimakasih telah mengingatkan. Iya nih, aku sendiri kaget pas baca ulang. hehe  
oke, ini update, arigatou reviewny ya...:*

**Keiko Eni Naomi**

Iya, ini update :3  
ciyee...penasaran ciye...kalo penasaran, bliin chappy land dulu dong #plak!  
Kalo lebay, kan saya sudah pasang OOC, hehe.

Ok, arigatou gozaimasu :*

**Naruzhea AiChi**

Arrgh..saya nggak yakin dengan pengelakan ini...#bekep mata  
gomen...soalnya pulang sore terus..jadi lama...hehe, Ai-san, maafin Chappy ya #korban iklan

Ok, arigatou reviewnya :*

**Rukichigo**

Hehe...lah? merobek kok romantis, kalo sya mah udah saya pukulin minta ganti XD

Itu tu badge namanya doang yang ketarik, trus lepas..hehe

Arigatou reviewnya ya :*

**Sakura-Yuki15**

Bau-baunya sih gitu XD. Sakura-san orang jawa ya?

Haduw..saya nggak yakin sama sesi penyangkalan yang saya buat ini...maunya sih tegang, tapi kok...#bekep mata  
hehe...saya suka nglawaknya pas di KaiRuki emang XD

Maafkan daku, daku tidak bisa janji update kilat #tendang

Wlw gitu, arigatou reviewnya ya..XD

**uzumaki****kuchiki**

sebelumnya maaf ya kuchiki-san, soalnya saya ganti namanya, panenamenya saya hapus, soalnya pas di publish nama anda ilang sendiri. Gomen ya

hehe..saya dari negri antah berantah udah balik..nih update XD  
eits..benarkah Ichigo pahlawannya? XD  
Kyaaaa! ICHIRUKI...#ikut jerit  
itu bukan mau ngasih ke Yoruichi-sensei, Cuma Ichigo ngomong kalo Rangiku musti ngrayu Yoruichi agar nilai Ichi naik seperti perjanjian,hehe  
nah, soal Ichi ke Ruki itu masih misteri XD. Mungkin d'chap ini

wah, makasih ya buat SEMANGAT! Nya, saya terharu #nangis kentang#bombaynya habis ( ͝⁞⁞ v ͝⁞⁞)

**No note. No more bacot. Lets reading!**

* * *

"Cepat jawab!" Rukia yang benar-benar penasaran, kini menyudutkan senpainya. Sebenarnya iya ragu untuk menyudutkan seorang senpai seperti Ichigo. Namun, dari dalam dirinya berteriak. Pokoknya cowo ini harus ngaku kalau dia lah ksatria berkuda hitam yang menyelamatkannya.

"Jasku memang sedang dicuci. Memang kenapa, hah? Ada masalah?" Ichigo tentu tak mau kalah. Ia merasa sedikit aneh. Jas yang ia pakai memang punya Renji dan badge namanya itu cuma tempelan. Terus kenapa?

"Bohong! Memang kau ada bukti?!" gadis itu nampaknya kesal karena merasa dibohongi. Dia benar-benar sudah ngotot dengan hipotesisnya. Ia sungguh yakin kalau Senpai Mikan inilah orang yang ia maksud. Tapi dia lumayan malu juga. Jika kengototannya itu benar, maka Ichigo lah orang yang mengetahui aibnya. Mengetahui bagaimana keliaran Grimm ketika menyerangnya.

"He? Jika kau kurang kerjaan, aku tak keberatan apabila kau sekedar mengintip jemuranku."

"Grr.." dia pikir Rukia maling jemuran yang sedang melakukan analisis untuk aksi nistanya? Oh ayolah. Rukia tak akan mempunyai hobby seperti orang yang bernama Isshin.

"Memang apa urusanmu jika aku tak memakai jasku sendiri? Mau melaporkanku pada Kesiswaan?" tantang Ichigo. Rukia tampak menggeram. Kenapa Ichigo tidak mau ngaku sih?! Baiklah, kini Rukia lekas lari meninggalkan Ichigo dengan kebengongannya. Ia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada Ichigo. Dan ketika ia menunjukkannya, ia harap senpai nya itu mau membongkar kedoknya.  
"Dasar gadis aneh!" gerutu Ichigo. Ia pun sudah bosan berdiri di situ, mendebatkan soal jas. Ia kemudian hendak melangkah pergi.

"Chottoooooo!" Ichigo kembali menengok ke belakang. Dimana asal suara cempreng itu berada. Yang ia lihat hanyalah Rukia yang kembali dengan tampang acak-acakan dan ngos-ngosan. Akh, bukan hanya itu. Ichigo lalai. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan jas yang dibawa imoutonya itu."Khe, ini milikmu kan, Senpai?" Rukia menyodorkan seonggok jas, dan dengan lebih jelas Rukia pampangkan badge nama itu pada penglihatan Ichigo."Mau mengelak apalagi kau, Senpai?" kena kau, Ichigo. Rukia yakin, Ichigo tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi ketika jas yang ia bawa itu terpampang.

Raut wajah Ichigo nampak datar. Dengan kalem ia bertanya,

"Sebentar. Dasar, kau memang perempuan paling tak sopan yang pernah aku temui." dengan arogannya ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan dibubuhi tampang menghujat.

"Kau tak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan ya!"

"Hey..hey..! Justru kau. Dari tadi aku bertanya, memangnya kenapa jika hari ini aku tak memakai jas almamaterku sendiri, ha?"

"Itu..." Rukia menunduk. "Itu artinya kau adalah pria yang kemarin menghajar Grimmjow!" Ichigo tak sadar telah selangkah mundur. Kata-kata gadis itu sangat frontal."Ini buktinya! Tertera namamu! Ichigo Kurosaki! Itu namamu kan? Pria semalam yang meminjamiku jas ini."

Ichigo nampak melengos, namun bola matanya melirik Rukia dengan tatapan yang aneh. Sayu..tapi terlihat sombong.

"Memangnya, jika aku adalah pria yang kau maksud tadi, kau mau apa?"

"Aku..." Rukia terlihat bingung untuk mengatakannya. Pertama, ia masih tak enak hati. Senpai inilah yang menyelamatkannya. Mengantarkannya pulang. Memastikan dia baik-baik saja dan.. mengajaknya bermusuhan. Siapa sangka? Ichigo memang orang baik, itu kata Kaien. Dan Rukia mulai percaya. Ia ingin berterimakasih juga, tapi..

"Lantas? Bila aku bukan pria yang kau maksud, kau mau ap-"

"Sudah terbukti! Tak usah susah-susah mengelak! Aku tau, kaulah pria yang kemarin, Senpai!" Rukia yang terus ngotot atas perandaian Ichigo. Tapi menurutnya, memang sudah jelas! Ichigolah yang menyelamatkannya kemarin. Mau mengelak apa lagi?

"Jangan kecewa dengan kesimpulanmu." Ichigo mendekat."Kubilang, itu bukan aku." Terus mendekat. Menggapai jas yang Rukia bawa. Meraih bukti otentik yang Rukia elu-elukan dari tadi. Meraba badge nama yang terbordir nama _Ichigo Kurosaki_. Kemudian, menarik badge itu. Memperlihatkan nama lain yang ada di bawahnya. Sama dengan yang tadi. Badge yang asli adalah _Renji Abarai. _Itu juga cuma tempelan "Ini pun bukan jasku."

TENG..TONG..TENG..TONG..

"Tap..tapi..."

"Kau dengar? Bel masuk sudah berbunyi." Dan Ichigo pun pergi.

:

:

:

:

"Apa?! He-hey! Kurosaki! Kau bilang kau sakit?" Rangiku Matsumoto sedikit meremas ponsel yang tengah ia gunakan untuk berbicara dengan seseorang. Dari nada bicaranya, ia nampak sangat kesal.

"Ya, aku sakit. Kaien akan menggantikan peranku nanti." Jawab suara di seberang.

"Kaien? Serius?"

"Sudah kubilang dari awal. Aku tidak mau melakukan hal konyol yang kau suruh itu, Rangiku-san."

"Itu tidak konyol tauk!"

"Ya sudah.."

Tut..Tut..Tut..

"Moshi-moshi? Hey, Kurosaki? Hey!" Rangiku mengecek ponselnya. Dan benar saja, Ichigo telah memutus sambungannya. Rangiku agak geram juga sih dengan kelakuan satu temannya itu. Seenaknya saja mengambil keputusan dengan mendadak. Namun ia cukup bersyukur. Kata Ichigo, Kaien mau menggantikannya. Ya sudahlah, masa bodo siapa yang akan berperan dalam laga konyol itu. Yang penting acaranya lancar. #Rangiku: hey! Itu tidak konyol! "Tapi.. apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri ya? Apa mungkin ia malu? Ouch.. lucunya. Kurosaki malu.."

"Ha? Siapa yang lucu? Aku? Makasih.." Ganju said. Rangiku nosebleed.==;

:

:

:

:

Sedari tadi, pandangan Rukia tak luput memperhatikan Senpai Orange yang tengah duduk di depan kelas mendampingi kedua temannya. Orihime tengah bercerita seputar pensi. Sesekali Riruka menambahkan prestasi-prestasi yang telah diraih Karakura High School ketika mengikuti berbagai ajang seni. Maklum saja mereka begitu lugas bercerita, karena memang keduanya bergelut di ekstrakulikuler bidang seni.

Yah, sekedar cerita dari mereka tadi kini hanyalah berupa gelombang mekanik yang merambat masuk dari kuping kanan dan merambat keluar melalui kuping kiri bagi Rukia. Kebiasaannya memandangi lapangan saat di kelas pun sekarang tergantikan. Cukup bersyukur dengan itu. Ini suatu kegembiraan tersendiri. Coba bayangkan, ternyata Rukia sadar juga jika paras Senpai Mikannya itu lebih menarik daripada lapangan usang berdebu di depan kelasnya.

Eits, bukan masalah menarik atau tidak. Rukia masih menuntut penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi pada jam istirahat beberapa waktu lalu. Rukia terus memandangi Senpai nya itu dengan penuh harap. _Oh ayolah, jadikan aku istri keduamu_... Hey! Bukan itu yang dia harapkan! Tapi dia ingin sekali tahu, siapa penyelamat hidupnya. Siapa orang yang begitu baik menolongnya tanpa syarat apapun. Ia sangat ingin berterimakasih pada orang itu.

Kepalanya pun tengah pening memikirkan kepemilikan barang bukti ksatria berkuda hitamnya. Jas itu. Jelas-jelas ada nama Ichigo Kurosaki. Tapi kenapa ternyata itu hanya tempelan? Kenapa begitu sama dengan jas yang digunakan Ichigo sekarang. Badge itu pun cuma tempelan.

Apakah mungkin jika memang orang yang bernama Renji Abarai itu yang menolongnya dan bukan Senpai Mikan? Tapi siapa Renji? Dia sama sekali tak mengenal Renji. Apa nanti dia cari orang yang bernama Renji saja ya? Baiklah...

"Chappy! Kenapa kau terus-terusan memandangi Ichigo-senpai? Kau naksir?" dengan lantang dan judesnya Riruka bertanya.

"Na-naksir?" tak terasa sesuatu yang hangat dan mendebarkan menjalar ke tubuh Rukia.

"He? Kau ini bicara apa." Ichigo menoleh pada Riruka. Memang dari kemarin mereka sudah baikan. Ichigo meminta maaf pada Riruka karena telah berkata kasar. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tak ingin menciptakan suasana canggung. Apalagi mereka menghandle kelas yang sama.

"Aku hanya mem-membayangkan, bagaimana jika Kurosaki-senpai mempunyai tompel di jidatnya...itu saja." Rukia begitu grogi menjawab pertanyaan Riruka. Tak mungkin juga jika mengatakan bahwa apakah benar Ichigo adalah ksatria berkuda hitam yang ia cari.

"Tompel?"

"..."

"..."

BWAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKAKA 

"Grr..sekali lagi. Awas kau!" geraman lirih Ichigo begitu memilukan.

:

:

:

:

Syukurlah, langit nampak cerah. Matahari tak tanggung-tanggung mengumbar sinarnya. Di sekitar panggung kokoh itu sudah mulai dikerumuni banyak orang. Karena waktu pensi emang telah tiba. Para junior yang hendak menampilkan pensi pun sudah siap di backstage. Segerombol penghuni 1-9 juga tak mau ketinggalan. Dalam keramaian yang mulai tercipta itu Rukia berjalan seorang diri. Momo ikut mengisi pensi, jadi dia berada di backstage sekarang. Alhasil Rukia sendirian.

"Hai, Chappy." Tiba-tiba saja gadis semampai berambut gelombang tosca menepuk bahu Rukia dari belakang.

"Oh, Hai juga..err.." Rukia berusaha membaca nametag gadis itu, tapi ia tak enak hati mengucapkannya.

"Hehe..aku Neliel. Jangan sungkan membaca nametag ku ya, aku memang suka kecoa." Gadis ini cantik, bohai, ramah, terlihat periang. Tapi...Kecoa? Rukia nampak tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku panggil Nel saja ya.. tidak enak memanggilmu Kecoa." Nel hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum amat manis. Lalu mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah panggung. Sudah mau dimulai.

"Oh ya, Chappy kenapa tidak ikut pensi? Kurosaki-senpai sepertinya ingin kau ikut." Nel membuka perbincangan baru.

"Aku tidak suka disuruh. Apalagi Senpai Mikan itu yang menyuruhku." Dengus Rukia. Nel terkikik pelan mendengar bagaimana Rukia memanggil Ichigo.

"Hehe..Chappy kelihatannya sebal sama Kurosaki-senpai ya? Memang kenapa?" tanya Nel seraya mengeluarkan dua buah roti dari sakunya dan menyodorkannya satu pada Rukia.

"Ya! Aku sangat sebal padanya. Umm..kalau ditanya kenapa... aku juga bingung. Kenapa aku sebal ya..." saut Rukia dengan menampilkan gaya berpikir keras. Nel kembali terkikik.

"Chappy lucu ya. Kau tidak tau kenapa kau sebal pada seseorang." Nel menggigit rotinya sedikit."Kalau diperhatikan...Chappy kelihatan suka sama Kurosaki-senpai loh.. Chappy suka?"

"Argh! I-itu... aku tidak tau.." Nel memandang wajah Rukia yang menunduk.

"Kenapa tidak tau? Kalau seseorang sedang suka, maka dia bisa dengan tegas bilang suka. Begitu pula sebaliknya, jika memang tidak suka maka tanpa basa-basi orang itu akan bilang tidak suka." Nel kembali tersenyum hangat dan menggigit rotinya sedikit."Tidak tau itu bisa berarti suka loh. Rasa suka yang belum mau diungkapkan oleh orang yang malu atau ragu, tapi sebenarnya ia suka."

"Benar begitu?" dengan polosnya Rukia bertanya.

Nel menjulurkan lidahnya, "Entahlah..tidak begitu juga sih. Tapi kalau aku pribadi, seperti itu. Coba tanyakan saja pada hatimu." Gadis tosca itu kembali tersenyum."Ah..Ulquiorra maju!"

"Itu temanmu?" Rukia memperhatikan cowo emo yang tengah memainkan gitar elektrik.

"Iya.. dia keren ya..." Nel terlihat geregetan memandangi cowo emo itu. Membuat Rukia bertanya,

"Kau suka padanya?"

Dan tanpa embel-embel apapun, Nel berteriak. Menyaingi bisingnya suara sound, "Ya, aku menyukainya!". Rukia menatap Nel, gadis ini begitu lugas. _Kalau memang suka ya bilang suka, kalau tidak suka ya bilang tidak suka._

"Ichigo Kurosaki..." bisiknya.

:

:

:

:

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan."

:

:

:

"Oke, berikan applouse untuk pensi 1-9. Battle dancenya keren! Sepertinya setelah ini kalian bakal direkrut oleh Rangiku-senpai dan Hisagi-senpai deh. Haha..baiklah, battle dance 1-9 tadi pun mengakhiri acara pen-"

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Terlihat seorang pria bertuxedo hitam turun dari gedung sekolah menggunakan tali tambang. Aksi tembakan yang bertubi-tubi membuat banyak siswa yang kelabakan, ada yang berlari dan ada yang tiarap serta ada pula yang asyik memfoto aksi pria itu layaknya fotografer gila yang tak tau diri ketika memegang kamera. Dasar.

Pria dengan rambut hitam mengkilap dan topeng tengkorak putih dengan corak merah disisi kiri wajahnya semakin membuat orang ngeri untuk memandangnya. Pistol yang setia di tangannya selalu siap sedia untuk menembak. Pria itu layaknya mengintai musuh. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru tempat itu. Mencari seseorang. Tapi dimana orang yang ia cari?

"Ah, ketemu." Bisiknya. Ia mendekati segerombol orang yang tengah bertiarap. Ia mendekati mereka. Bukan, tepatnya seseorang. ia mendekati seorang gadis.

"Chappy...di-dia mendekati ki-kita..." bisikan Nel terdengar bergetar. Sedang Rukia hanya bisa diam dan berdoa. Memohon agar tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya dan semuanya.

Suara sepatu pria itu semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas di telinga Rukia. Hingga akhirnya pria itu berhenti di depan muka Rukia. Rukia benar-benar takut dan tak berani bergeming.  
Tiba-tiba, terasa sesuatu disodorkan ke pelipisnya. Pria itu menyodorkan pistolnya ke kepala Rukia seraya berkata, "Berdiri."  
Rukia seketika lemas, ia membayangkan bagaimana bunyi pelatuk itu dan terdengar bunyi DOR! Sungguh lemas rasanya. Namun ia berusaha berdiri seperti apa yang telah pria itu perintahkan. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap pria itu. Tunggu. Rambut itu, sepertinya ia kenal.

DOR!

Satu tembakan itu merupakan isyarat. Seperti yang telah direncanakan Rangiku. Begitu Kaien siap memberikan bunganya, ia akan melepas tembakan satu kali ditengah keheningan.

"Hey..coba lihat ,mereka.." akting Rangiku membuat banyak orang memberanikan diri menatap pria mafia tadi yang tengah berdiri dengan satu lutut sebagai penopang. Layaknya seorang Pangeran yang hendak melamar Sang Putri dan Rukia lah yang berdiri sebagai putrinya.  
Setelah dirasa cukup, pria itu mengeluarkan mawar merah yang sedari tadi ia gigit dibalik topengnya. Kemudian memberikannya pada Rukia.

Wajah Rukia memerah. "Pasti ini Kaien-senpai! Aku yakin!" ia kini nampak tersipu malu dan sekarang banyak siswa yang menyoraki mereka.

"Uwooooo..."

"Mau dong.."

"Suit..suit... gile! Keren bener!"

"Like this! b(=..=)d"

"Polisssiiiii toloooong. Mafiaaaaa...Polis- emmmb!"

Dan masih banyak lagi ocehan gaje yang didapat Rukia.

"Kaien-senpai..." sorot mata Rukia kini terarah pada pria mafia jadi-jadian itu. Namun topeng tengkoraklah yang hanya bisa ia lihat. Wajah tampan di balik itu tidak bisa ditunjukkan oleh si empunya. Namun dia masih tak menyangka bila Kaien akan melakukan hal konyol yang sempat membuatnya merinding hingga ingin -piiip-. Sehabis ini pokoknya ia harus menghajar Kaien karena telah menakut-nakutinya.

Pria mafia itu kembali berdiri. Tiba-tiba menjatuhkan pistolnya dan...

:

:

:

:

Awan pink... Chappy pink... lolipop... pria mafia bertopeng.

"Chappy! Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Syukurlah..." samar-samar terdengar suara lembut Nel. Bau obatnya menyengat. Ugh.

"Nel?"

"Iya..ini aku." Nel pun membantu Rukia untuk duduk dan memberinya segelas teh hangat yang sudah ada di situ sejak tadi.

"Aku di rumah sakit#jiwa#?" –plak! Nel terkikik.

"Kau di UKS."

"Kenapa bisa?" kondisi Rukia nampaknya mulai pulih.

"Kau pingsan setelah..." Nel tampak ragu melanjutkannya.

"Setelah apa?" Rukia sedikit mendekat karena penasaran.

"Setelah pria berpistol tadi...

.

.

.

"...menciummu."

"!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Bagaimana sodara sekalian? Gaje? singkat Romance nya gimana ni? Humornya? Humornya? Hahak...saya capek ngetik. Belum mandi, wangi #lah?

Oke deh, dimohon untuk kereviewannya. Yang review dapat cium dari mafia bertopeng. Yang nggak review dapet cium dari Ganju yang belum gosok gigi. Hayo...pilih review kan? Review dong? Okelah, okedong..XD

Sekian dari ChapChappyChan 3 Chairul :*:*:* (˘⌣˘)ε˘`)(˘⌣˘)ε˘`)(˘⌣˘)ε˘`)(˘⌣˘)ε˘`)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

SENPAI

ルキア クロサキ

* * *

Lorong toilet itu terlihat sepi. Benar saja, semua orang tengah menikmati acara di lapangan utama. Pensi yang telah berakhir entah Rangiku lanjutkan dengan acara apalagi. Yang jelas tak ada satu pun orang yang pergi ke toilet kecuali orang itu.

"Baka yaro!" seorang pria yang tengah bercermin di kaca wastafel mengacak kasar rambutnya. "A-apa yang ku lakukan barusan?! Memangnya aku menyukainya? Hey! Kau ini tidak menyukai gadis itu!" dirinya malah asyik menunjuk-nunjuk bayangan dirinya di cermin. Memarahinya seolah-olah pantulan dirinya itu mempunyai dosa besar terhadapnya."Dia itu gadis urakan! Kau ini sungguh tak menyukainya! Sadarlah!" dia terus menghujamkan jari telunjuknya ke cermin. Berusaha untuk menyakiti bayangannya sendiri."Tapi kenapa kau menciumnya?" dia bertanya dengan dirinya sendiri lirih."Argh! tawake!" dia pun membasuh mukanya lagi-lagi dengan kasar. Tak sengaja sesuatu berwarna hitam menempel di tangannya."Hm? haah..cat rambut murahan.." ujarnya malas dan melanjutkan dengan membasahi seluruh rambutnya.

* * *

**BLEACH** © iya deh, saya ngaku aja.. ini punyamu nih..punyamu..#nemplokin Bleach ke muka Taito-san

**SENPAI** © ChaPi #kyaaaaa XD

**Pairing : **Ichigo x ChapChappyChan #reader pencet tombol back

**Genre : **ni fic garing kan? Nggak lucu kan? Tau kok..tau.. ni fic nggak ada roman romannya kan? Tau juga kok...tenang aja, author tau...#pundung

**Rate : **enaknya T apa T+ ya...XD

**Warning** : no flame-typo(s)-garing-ancur-OOC-si reader udah pada bisa nebak kelanjutannya sih..jadi males nulis #plak! Tapi bener, pada review ch 4 dan 5 tu reader udah pada bisa nebak semua..jadi ceritannya yang seharusnya sama dengan yang ditebak tadi malah aku bikin melenceng dikit ceritanya XD

**Note **: Hiks..ch 6 adalah review tersedikit sepanjang sejarah SENPAI. Hiks..kemana kakak-kakak yang suka review fic saya? huwaaa #nangis beneran#plak! Ugh, untuk Ch 7, saya harap saya dapat minimal 20 review dulu. Kalo nggak, saya nggak mau lanjutin! #buak! Jeduak! Plok! Ini ciyus loh,

* * *

**Special thanks**

**krabby paty**  
Yah..berubung saya orangnya pendek, jadi ficnya ikutan pendek #plak!

Yah, saya pun di kasih Ichi apa Kai juga nggak makalah..yang penting cowo ganteng man! #ketawa nista

Kalo Rukia milih...umm..milih..Ganju #PLAK!

Hehe..iya ini update. Arigatou reviewnya ya.. :*

**Shinigami Teru-chan**  
Salam kenal juga...:3 saya author gaje.. ^. .^v

Walaupun gitu, dalam real world, Teru-nee lah yang senior :p

Hehe..bagus deh kalo ni fic bisa dijadiin motivasi Chappy seneng deh :*

Hehe..iya, selama segala faktor mendukung, saya akan keep writing kok hehe..

Arigatou reviewnya ya.. :*

**aprilicious**  
Itu yang pake topeng adalah topeng monyet...trengtrentengtengteng..#PLAK! Masih misteri.

Yang nylametin juga masih misteri XD

Iya..ini update. Arigatou reviewnya ya...:*

**Rukichigo**  
Yah, maklum..Isshin belum buka shift malem, jadi miskin XD

Itu yang nyium Ganju..#PLAK! Ikuti terus aja deh critanya..:p

Arigatou reviewnya ya :*

**Sakura-Yuki15**  
Iya dong, mafianya kan nggak tahan ngliat tampang imut Ruki XD

Harapan anda mungkin bisa terkabul, apa sih yang author nggak bisa? #ngliat kodok! Iya, gua emang nggak bisa! Puas!? –lah?-

Update kilat itu hanya untung orang yang punya imajinasi tinggi dan orang nganggur, dan #sayangnya# saya bukan orang seperti diatas. #PLAK!

Hehe..POV nya bakal ada kok, tapi masih di chap2 berikutnya..sabar dan setia ya...:*

PS. Ketika anda review _bau-baunya_ nah, kebetulan saya juga sering bilang _ambu-ambune_. Jadi saya menebaknya XD

Arigatou reviewnya ya...:*

**Keiko Eni Naomi**

Oke, ini uodate. Arigatou reviewnya ya.. :*

**hendrik widyawati**

haha..tauk nih..  
Jujur, sebenernya saya nggak bermaksud bikin misterius. Tapi gara2 reader yang tebakannya selalu bener, jadi ya..nglantur jadi genre Mysteri =,=a  
waaaaaa...pusiiing#diguncang2. Jawabannya hanya ada di lanjutan fic ini XD jadi baca terus ya..XD

arigatou semangat proklamasinya ya..:*

**aeni hibiki**

hehe..masih misteri..XD

iya, makasih buat semangatnya ya..:*

**uzumaki kuchiki**

Yap, betul, belum terjawab! XD

Hayoo..itu Kaien apa Ichi...XD

Wah iya..hontouni arigatou ya buat semangatnya..:*

**Okelah, lets go to toilet #**yee..mentang-mentang prolognya di toilet =..=

* * *

"Ke-kenapa bisa Ka-Kaien-senpai menciumku? Ugh..menciumku. Kyaaaa. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya!"

"Kuchiki-saaaaaaaan!" suara panggilan yang melengking itu mengacaukan fantasi Rukia. Rukia yang sejak terbangun dari UKS berjalan linglung sendiri. Pasalnya setelah memastikan Rukia siuman seutuhnya, Neliel pamit untuk kembali ke lapangan utama. Ada urusan lain katanya.

"Momo?"

"Kau darimana saja? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi kau seperti sedang bermain petak umpet denganku." Momo begitu cemas dengan keadaan Rukia. Wajar saja, pada acara Mafia bertopeng tadi Momo benar-benar tak mau beranjak dari backstage. Iya sungguh takut ketika mendengar tembakan yang bertubi-tubi. Dan setelah mendengar dari temannya bahwa Rukia pingsan dan dibawa ke UKS, ia buru-buru bangkit dan mencari sahabatnya itu.

"Hehe..maafkan aku, sebenarnya sih kalau boleh jujur, aku tersesat. Sebelumnya aku belum pernah melewati jalan ini." Rukia hanya cengingisan.

"Rukia.." Momo nampak tersenyum karena telah menemukan Rukia, tapi raut mukanya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Ada apa Momo?"

"Kalau boleh aku jujur... sebenarnya aku... juga tersesat. Hehehe." Rukia sweatdrop. Dia kira, Momo yang dari tadi berlarian dengan percayadiri dan meneriakkan namanya terus menerus itu sudah mengetahui jalan ini. Apalagi ia sendirian, menambah kesan _pasti tak mungkin tersesat._ Tapi nyatanya? Yah.. mereka memang sejoli.

"Oiy.. kalian tidak ke lapangan utama? Mau dapat hukuman, ha?" tak disangka. Muncul sebuah suara yang terdengar dari arah belakang. Mereka menengok dan taraa..Senpai Mikan.

"Hey senpai, bisa lembut sedikit nggak sih?" Rukia sewot.

"Maaf saja." Ichigo sedang tidak ingin bertengkar saat ini.

"Konnichiwa, Kurosaki-senpai." Momo dengan sopan menyapa Ichigo dengan membaca badge namanya.

"Oh, Konnichiwa. Kalian darimana? Tidak berkumpul ke lapangan?" Sigh. Ternyata Senpai ini bisa sedikit lembut juga? Nyatanya, ia menjawab salam Momo dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Membuat Rukia tambah jengkel.

"Ano..kami tersesat." Momo pun menjawab. Setelah memperhatikan senpainya lebih jeli, tiba-tiba Momo merona. Oh jangan lagi.

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku. Kebetulan aku juga mau ke sana." Ichigo pun tersenyum pada Momo. Dan entah ada sihir apa, Momo melemas.

"Cih..Senpai ganjen." Lirih Rukia. Dan dibalas dengan lirikan tajam."Apa lihat-lihat?!" owh..Rukia, tempramenmu sekarang suka naik apabila sudah berdekatan dengan Senpai Mikanmu. Tapi Ichigo sudah mengecam, ia sedang tidak ingin bertengkar. Jadi dia hanya diam seraya berjalan santai. Rukia dan Momo juga mulai berjalan beberapa senti di belakang senpainya. Mereka hendak melanjutkan obrolannya.

"Rukia, kudengar tadi kau pingsan. Memang ada apa? Mafia tadi menakutimu?" Momo mulai membuka pembicaraan.

Rukia menggeleng keras, "Justru sebaliknya. Mafia tadi sangat... keren dan mempesona! Ugh.. gayanya ketika turun dari gedung, caranya memegang pistol..caranya memberikan bunga padaku.."

"Apa? Mafia tadi memberimu bunga?"

"Ia, bunga mawar yang ia gigit di balik topeng tengkoraknya. Sungguh! Dia sangat menawan! Apalagi ketika..." Rukia menggantungkan kalimatnya, sengaja membuat Momo penasaran dan tidak sengaja membuat Senpai yang sedari tadi menguping itu penasaran juga.

"Ketika apa? Ketika apa?" Momo antusias. Salah sendiri, siapa suruh terus meringkuk di bawah meja di balik panggung.

"..ketika Mafia itu menciumku. Dan aku langsung tak sadarkan diri. A~h senangnyaaa.. apalagi aku telah mengetahui siapa yang berada di balik topeng itu. Dia pun orang yang aku harapkan untuk menciumku!"

"Haa? Siapa?"

"Dia adalah Ka-"

"Sudah sampai." Tiba-tiba ucapan Rukia terpotong oleh suara bass di depannya. Rukia yang merasa bahwa senpainya sengaja pun kini memelototi senior nya itu. Rasanya ingin sekali melepas sepatu dan mengambil kaos kakinya lalu melayangkannya pada muka senpai tampan berambut jeruk itu. Tapi, Rukia ingat sesuatu. Ia ingat bahwa ada hal yang sangat ingin ia bicarakan dengan Ichigo, jadi ia tambah menatap Ichigo dengan lekat.

Dengan tatapan seperti itu, Ichigo menjadi sedikit paham. Rasanya Rukia masih ingin mempertanyakan siapa sosok yang menyelamatkannya dari Grimmjow. Jujur, ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan tatapan itu dan memilih untuk..

"Kyaaa...lepaskan aku! Oiy! Senpai Mikaaan! Lepaskan akuuu!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Rukia terseret oleh tangan kekar Ichigo Kurosaki. Momo yang melihat itu semula kaget dan hendak berteriak, tapi mungkin senpai tampan itu memang punya suatu urusan yang ingin ia selesaikan dengan Rukia, jadi ia kemudian mengabaikan hal itu dan berlari mencari tempat bersama temannya yang lain.

:

:

:

:

Semakin menjauh dari keramaian, cengkraman tangan itu semakin longgar. Si empunya tangan juga tau diri. Ia sekarang ini tak punya hak sepenuhnya untuk berlaku kasar pada imoutonya itu. yang di seret pun mulai melepaskan diri dan berhenti berjalan mengikuti sang senpai.

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Ichigo tak menatap Rukia, pandangnnya beralih jauh pada ujung lorong dimana ia berada. Sungguh, ia bingung. Atas dasar apa ia membawa harimau kecil ini kemari bersamanya? Jangan runtuki itu.

"Kau memaksaku?" suara Rukia melirih. Membuat Ichigo bingung dan menoleh padanya.

"Ha?" kata tanya yang tak lazim, tapi dapat mewakilkan kalimat _apa maksudmu?_

"Kau memaksaku bertanya agar kau mengaku ya? Ugh.. aku kira misteri ini akan semakin rumit. Ternyata hanya sampai segini." Nada bicara Rukia terdengar kecewa, bibirnya mengerucut tanda tak puas. Yang diajak bicara pun bengong. Gadis yang aneh. Dia pikir ia sedang main dalam anime Detective Conan? Yang benar saja.

"Jika tidak ada, aku pergi." Ichigo akhirnya memilih untuk beranjak. Melihat tingkah Rukia yang..lihat saja. Oh ayolah, author malas menjelaskannya. Namun, mengetahui senpainya akan pergi, ia menahan lengan Ichigo meskipun badannya sedikit terbawa. Ichigo kembali menengok dan melihat ekspresi serius Rukia.

"Senpai, aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau punya jas almamater..?" Rukia memulainya. Pandangannya benar-benar tak gentar. Tak peduli bahwa ia sedang menatap tajam senpai yang baru 3 hari ini ia kenal.

"Tentu saja aku pu-"

"Apa kau punya jas almamater...yang bertuliskan namamu sendiri?" seutas senyum sedikit tersungging. Menambah kesan sinis di wajah Rukia.

Ichigo terbelalak mendengar ucapan Rukia. Sungguh terkejut sampai-sampai ia tak sadar telah melangkahkan kakinya untuk mundur. Sementara Rukia merasa bahwa dirinya telah menang telak. Tak sia-sia usahanya mencari Renji-senpai sebelum pensi berlangsung.

FLASHBACK

"Hhhh..hhh...hhhh.. Ruang OSIS lagi ya? Ta-tapi bagaimana jika banyak orang. Bisa-bisa jadi gosib." Dan setelah berlari dari Orihime-senpai, menanyakan keberadaan Renji, ia kini mengendap-endap mendekati Ruang OSIS. Ia menarik nafasnya. Dan jangan bilang ia menahannya. Oh ayolah.  
Dia pun berjalan melewati pintu ruang itu seraya meliriknya. Berbalik lagi dan meliriknya lagi. Ah! Hanya ada seorang saja. Ia pun melongokkan kepalanya ke depan pintu. Benar-benar hanya ada lelaki berambut merah. Oke, ini saatnya. Ia mengetuk pintu. Tak lama, penghuni ruangan itu menoleh.

"Masuk saja. Mencari siapa?" lelaki itu tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya, jadi ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis dengan nametag Chappy.

"A-ano...saya mencari Renji-senpai."

Lelaki itu sekali lagi mendongak,"Mencariku? Ada apa?" ia kini sepenuhnya fokus pada gadis itu. Meninggalkan kegiatannya yang sedang mengirisi...pisang.

"Umm..Senpai apa kabar? Bagaimana liburan akhir semesternya?" gadis itu meringis dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebentar lagi mungkin ketombean.

"Wah! Kabarku baik! Liburanku sangat..sangat menyenangkan! Bayangkan saja, aku mendapatkan tiket tamasya ke kebun pisang di daerah tropis, tepatnya Indonesia. Sungguh! Tempat itu adalah surga yang begitu indah. Ada sekitar 50 jenis pisang yang berpetak-petak. Dari pisang ambon, pisang raja, pisang susu, pisang keju, pisang lokal, pisang bule..argh! Pokoknya banyak! Serta di sana terdapat macam-macam kedai yang bisa mengolah pisang yang kau petik dengan variasi yang a~h..aku tak kuat membayangkannya. Andai saja ayah yang punya tempat itu. Dan sekarang aku sedang mengumpulkan uang serta berusaha membujuk ayahku untuk membeli tempat itu..." hening sejenak,"Eh? Kenapa aku malah bercerita?! Hey! Kau ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan liburanku?!" Renji tiba-tiba menyentak Rukia. Yang disentak hanya meringis gaje. Bingung dengan alur pembicaraan selanjutnya dan bingung bagaimana menanggapi cerita err..liburan senpainya itu.

"Emm... sebenarnya tidak juga sih. Yang sunguh-sungguh ingin aku tanyakan adalah.." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya mengeluarkan jas dari tas yang dari tadi ia bawa."..ini."

"Kau juniorku kan? Kenapa kau bisa dapat jas almamater sekolah ini?" Renji lebih mencermati jas itu. Ia kaget ketika melihat namanya terpampang di jas itu."Hey! kau mencuri jas ku ya?!"

"Err..Senpai... aku harap tenang dulu. Aku mendapatkan jas ini dari seseorang."

"Seseorang? Sebentar, jasku sekarang ada di... Ichigo! Iya Ichigo! Tadi pagi dia meminjam jasku. Karena aku memang tidak mendapat bagian menghandle kelas, jadi ku pinjamkan saja. Apa kau mendapatnya dari Ichigo?"

"Umm.. entahlah. Jadi.. Sebenarnya jas yang sekarang tengah dipakai oleh Kurosaki-senpai adalah jas Renji-senpai? Berarti, jas ini bukan punya Renji-senpai. Yang kubawa sekarang adalah milik...

...Kurosaki-senpai."

END FLASHBACK

"Bagaimana Senpai? Masih mau mengelak? Aku sudah memastikannya pada Renji-senpai. Dan jas yang ada padaku adalah milikmu. Orang yang menyelamatkanku dari Grimmjow adalah orang yang memakai dan memberiku jas ini. Jadi tanpa basa-basi, orang itu adalah kau." Rukia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tapi, seketika senyum itu pudar melihat ekspresi Ichigo sekarang. Senpai Mikan itu pun tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Lalu, apa kau bisa jelaskan mengapa aku menimpa badge nama itu? Kau tidak berpikir? Jika memang hal yang kau sebutkan benar, jadi sudah jauh hari aku menyiapkan trik badge nama itu kan? Dengan kata lain insiden yang menimpamu itu sudah terencana dan aku ambil andil di dalamnya. Bukankah itu berarti aku sekongkol dengan Grimmjow?" jelas Ichigo, ia kembali berdiri tegak dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Rukia cengo. Ia tak berkutik. Apa yang dikatakan senpainya kemungkinan benar. Jika benar..berarti... apakah cowo ini juga berbahaya? Rukia melangkah mundur dan mundur. Hey, lihatlah kemana kau melangkah. Ia malah memojokkan diri ke tembok dan Ichigo dengan lihai mengikuti gerakannya, hampir tak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka. Wajah Ichigo begitu dekat dan Rukia semakin takut. _"Walaupun begitu. Sebenarnya dia orang yang baik. Dia suka membantu temannya dan dia pandai bela diri."_ Kata-kata Kaien terngiang. Ichigo lelaki yang baik. Ia mempercayai perkataan Kaien. Tapi, situasi ini apa?

"Jangan sekali-kali menyulut api." Bisik lembut Ichigo. Nafas segarnya menerpa wajah Rukia. Sebenarnya, aura yang dipancarkan Ichigo tidak seperti Grimmjow. Rukia bisa merasakan itu. Namun, mengapa bulu romanya berdiri? Kalau begitu, ia harus kuat! Ia harus berani! Dengan cepat Rukia mendorong Ichigo sekuat tenaga dan lari sejauh yang ia bisa. Ia tahu, seharusnya dorongannya itu tak cukup kuat untuk merobohkan Ichigo, tapi nyatanya Ichigo melepaskan dirinya.  
Syukurlah, tak terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan dengan dirinya.

Tapi tunggu. Ia tersesat (lagi).

:

:

:

:

Disebuah gudang yang lumayan gelap, terbujur seseorang di dalamnya. Ia kini sedikit menggeliat di atas matras empuk yang di kelilingi peralatan olah raga. Ia mencoba mengedipkan matanya, menyesuaikannya dengan penerangan di sana. Setelah dirasa bisa untuk bangun, ia pun duduk. Kemudian sedikit memijat pelipisnya.

"Aku dimana?" rambut hitam seseorang itu turun. Penampilannya acak-acakan."Ugh.. Kurosaki tadi kemana ya..? kenapa bisa aku tidur di sini sih?" ia mulai merapikan pakaiannya dan beranjak dari situ. Pintu gudang yang sedikit terbuka, memudahkannya untuk langsung melangkah keluar."Sekarang pukul berapa ya? Apa Rangiku sudah menyiapkan semua untuk pensi?" ia kembali memijat kepalanya."Tak elit jika seorang Kaien Shiba sampai terlambat ke tempat pensi.." pria itu terus saja berjalan dan melakukan monolog. Setidaknya tak ada orang di situ, jadi tak ada bisa yang menjulukinya gila.

:

:

:

:

"Oke...setelah ini, kalian bisa istirahat. Jangan lemas, tetap Fighting ya~" Rangiku membubarkan para junior untuk mengambil waktu istirahat. Setelah istirahat, upacara penutupan akan segera dimulai untuk mengakhiri kegiatan MOS ini. Rangiku juga buru-buru menuju ruang OSIS, ingin mengambil bekalnya dan memakannya dengan Gin. Sepulang dari sekolah pun ia sudah scedule untuk ngdate dengan Gin. A~h..indahnya nonjomblo..

Baru melangkahkan ujung sepatunya ke dalam ruangan, ia sudah di suguhi pemandangan yang tak enak. Wajah judes Ishida memang tak enak di pandang sekali pun dia operasi plastik. Lihat saja, siang ini dia berhasil menyeret seorang junior. Rangiku yang merasa familiar dengan junior tersebut, berbisik pada Hisagi di sampingnya.

"Bukannya itu.. yang tempo hari diseret oleh Ichigo kemari ya?"

"Memang..yang dance nya membuat ituku tegang.."

Plak!

Satu gamparan mendarat di kepala Hisagi."Lalu ada apa sekarang dengan Ishida? Ia ketagihan dengan dancenya gadis itu?" ceplos Rangiku asal.

"Ishida menagih hukumannya."

"Owh..60 tanda tangan? Tapi kenapa Ishida kelihatan marah? Kurasa gadis itu telah berhasil mengumpulkan semuanya. Kaien kan membantunya."

"Kurasa kau salah."

Chappy yang ditatap dengan tatapan yang sungguh..owh, tak cukup bila mengerikan itu terus saja menunduk. Tak berani menengadah barang secenti pun.

"Ini adalah hari terakhirmu. Aku mau tanda tangannya lengkap sebelum upacara penutupan!" bentak Ishida. Ia benar-benar tak suka dengan orang yang tidak disiplin dan seenaknya. Memang tanda tangan itu kurang satu. Apa tidak bisa ditolelir?

Mana ada? Yang namanya kurang tetap saja kurang! Yah...jangan heran bila berhadapan dengan manusia bernama Ishida Uryuu.

"Baik, Senpai." Bagai kucing kecil yang memelas, meminta agar tidak dibuang ke jalanan. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Tak ada pilihan lain, ia harus pergi ke kandang macan untuk lepas dari kandang macan lainnya. Pergi maupun tinggal, ia tetap di kandang macan!

Oke, ia sekarang akan mencari Ichigo Kurosaki sendirian. Momo masih berkumpul dalam rangka kumpul peserta pensi. Kaien-senpai bagai lenyap ditelan bumi. Dan sekarang, hanya dengan bermodal selembar kertas dan bolpoint, ia menggerakkan kakinya untuk mencari seseorang. Seseorang yang beberapa menit lalu menjadi berbahaya. Seseorang yang beberapa menit lalu ia jauhi.  
Hmm..apa perlu ia menghajar seseorang yang entah nantinya ia temui di jalan lalu menyuruh orang itu mendoakannya agar ia selamat dari Ichigo? Dasar korban sesat pepatah.  
Rukia, tarik nafas... jangan bilang tahan. Hey, berpikirlah jernih. Setidaknya jika ia macam-macam, kau kan bisa teriak. Sekolahan masih ramai. Tenang saja.

Yosh!

:

:

:

:

:

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang lelaki berambut senja tengah tertidur di bangku halaman belakang. Terik matahari nampakna tek menyurutkan niatnya untuk tidur.

Rukia yang melihat pemandangan itu sedikit gemetar. Pasalnya Senpai Mikannya itu sudah menakutinya. Hey, tapi coba lihatlah dari sisi positifnya. Kulit wajahnya yang eksotis tertimpa cahaya matahari dengan sedikit keringat membuatnya berkilau. Kerutan di alisnya yang tetap tajam. Mata terpejam itu juga begitu imut. Apalagi badanya kini jelas terlihat atletis. U-ugh..Rukia..jangan meleleh!

"Ada perlu apa lagi?"

Rukia tersentak, pria itu ternyata terjaga. Mata yang terpejam itu mengelabuimu.

"A-aku, ingin minta...mm, tanda tanganmu." Rukia berbicara agak lirih. Ia kembali gemetar.

"Aku tidak dengar." Rukia akhirnya mendekat meski ragu-ragu. Tenang saja, ingat berteriak.

"A-aku ingin minta tanda tangan." Mendengar itu, Ichigo membuka sebelah matanya. Mengintip pemilik mata amethys dan rambut raven indah. Kulit porselennya masih sama seperti biasa. Tetap merona walaupun terkena sinar matahari. Ichigo tak perlu susah-susah mendongak hanya untuk memandangi Rukia. Dan dengan santainya ia berkata,

"Jadilah pacarku."

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa apa-apaan ini? Haha. Pasti reader seneng deh. Nih fic udah hampir tamat loh..hahay. jadi siapkan karangan bunga dan pita merah XD. Seperti biasa, mohon review dan yang review saya kasih ciuman maut belum gosok gigi (˘⌣˘)ε˘`). Review ya.. review ya... saya serius loh dengan 20 review di Note tadi...khekhekhe #PLAK!

Oke lah, tanpa banyak tulisan lagi, saya pamit undur diri. Salam pramuka!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

SENPAI

ルキア クロサキ

* * *

"Jadilah pacarku."

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Heta!"

* * *

**BLEACH** © Taito Kubo

**SENPAI** © ChapChappyChan

**Pairing : **Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki

**Genre : **Romance, rather Humor(maybe)

**Rate : **T

**Warning** : NO FLAME-typo(s)-OOC-AU

**Note **: Sebenernya saya tidak benar-benar serius untuk 20 reviewnya. Karena sejak Chap 7 update sampe skrang saya tau saya bakal hiatus bentar#bentar gundulmu#plak! Jadi sembari tenggang waktu itu saya iseng pasang minimal review. Saya ingin tau saja, apa reaksi para reader tentang ini. Gomennasai ya...saya melakukan hal yang tidak baik saya merasa sangat menyesal, setelah membaca review dari **berry biru**-san dan membaca fic-fic keren dari senpai, saya tambah menyesal. Hontou ni gomennasai... m(_ _)m

**Tambahan **: Saya begitu kangen sama fanfic. Sumpah kangen banget. Di minggu dengan ulangan tiga mata pelajaran sehari ini, iman saya nggak kuat. Rasanya tangan gatel banget pingin nglanjutin nih fic. Oh ya, habis ini, saya mau penjurusan nih. Readers-san..doain ChapChappyChan ya...semoga dapet juara paralel lagi trus masuk IPA..hehe. Arigatou. :*

**Special Thanks**

**berry biru  
**Terima kasih, saya menjadi lebih termotiv. Saya kini tau, alasan saya membuat fanfic untuk kesenangan reader bukan popularitas. Saya berusaha membuat reader puas atas karya saya, itu yang saya pikirkan akhir2 ini. Terima kasih juga buat **Morning Eagle**-san. Ketika saya menjadi reader, dialah yang telah membuat saya merasa puas akhir-akhir ini dengan karyanya dan juga membuat saya ingin cepat-cepat apdet.  
Oiya, saya sempet heran dan kaget juga, ada kalimat yang sama lho sama yang di fic anda..hehe, kebetulan sekali "Penyesalan tidak mau antri paling depan. Tapi dia pingin antri di paling belakang." Intinya seperti itu. Karena tanggal update saya setelah tanggal update fic anda, jadi saya ucapkan gomennasai, saya tidak mencontek kok, maaf ya..hehe, biarpun begitu, Arigatou gozaimasu sudah mengingatkan saya :*

**Shinigami Teru-chan**

Aduh..Gomenne Teru-san. Sudah membuat anda jamuran#nyodorin kalpanax#plak! Maaf, saya banyak tugas dan kurang inspirasi karena ada masalah pribadi. Hehe..sekali lagi Gomennasai... Arigatou udah ripiu. Monggo dibaca :*

**lhylia****kiryu**

Wah, trimakasih ya :* . Ya berubung author orangnya pendek, fic'a ikutan pendek kali ya #plak!  
Gomennasai...saya tidak benar-benar bermaksud begitu. Hai'! selama faktor pendukung masih ada, saya akan keep writing. Keep reading ya..:p dan Arigatou udah ripiu :*

**celanadalammulepas**

Lah ini review #sweatdrop. Arigatou ripiunya :p ^~^a

**Purple and Blue**

Hehe, gomen, disini nggak lagi ujan badai #nggak ada kilat#plak! Ini update. Arigatou ripiunya :*

**aprilicious**

Gomenne...nggak bisa cepet..:'( tapi arigatou reviewnya ya..ini update :*

**hendrik ****widyawati**

haha..kalo saya sih, saya tolak..XD#plak!  
Gomenne...saya nggak bener-bener serius kok, itu Cuma alibi buat hiatus #plak!#dikeroyok  
Arigatou ya...ini update :*

**aeni hibiki**

Yak, ini jawaban kepenasaranan anda, Monggo...  
Hontou ni arigatou buat "semangat" nya ya...lup u pul :*

**Sakura-Yuki15**

Yak, keplinplanan Ichigo di chap ini akan dibahas, monggo...;)  
Ini update. Arigatou reviewnya...:*

**Keiko Eni Naomi**

Kalo saya maunya sih ditolak #Plak! Ini update. Maaf lama...arigatou reviewnya..:*

**Naruzhea AiChi**

Haha...cowo memang susah ditebak ya..XD  
ini update. Arigatou reviewnya..:*

**ichirukilover**

wahaha, maaf, ini telat update lagi #hiatus malahan!#plak  
Wah, Ichirukilover-san suka yang terus terang ya..ehemagresifehem mah itu..hehe, becanda. Author juga suka yang langsung-langsung kok..#eh  
Itulah, saya ingin menggambarkan. Betapa sulit lelaki itu untuk ditebak.  
hehe..,terimakasih telah menunggu saya yang bangkit dari antah berantah..:P arigatou :*

**uzumaki ****kuchiki**

Yokatta deh kalo Kuchiki-san suka..:)  
hehe..itu akan dibahas di chap ini...

Hehe..gomenne...yang chap ini saya malah sempet hiatus..kebanyakan problem sih..#sukurin#plak  
Gomenne juga...saya nggak bener-bener serius kok, orang saya aja malah ngebet pingin cepet update#tapi kenyataannya tidak bisa. Salahkan Guru saya! tugas terus mengalir bagaikan DAS Bengawan Solo...#mewek  
Uwaaaa...arigatou "SEMANGAT"nya ya...lup u pul :*

**Hope you enjoy.. Monggo...**

* * *

"Oiy! Rukiaaa!" Kaien terengah-engah. Lajunya terhenti ketika sampai di halaman belakang. Matanya memfokus, mencari suatu objek yang beberapa detik lalu membuatnya khawatir. Ia yakin betul jika teriakan tadi suara Rukia. "Hoiiiyyy! Kau dimana, Chappy Manis?!" dia kini berjalan cepat menelusuri sudut-sudut dimana Rukia berkemungkinan ada. Rautnya begitu terlihat khawatir. Sepertinya ia sungguh tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Rukia ; gadis yang dianggap sebagai jelmaan imouto nya.

Disisi lain, di sebuah tempat dengan rimbunnya semak yang bergoyang. Dua orang insan tengah bertiarap. Sesekali salah satunya memposisikan diri agar tubuhnya benar-benar tertelan oleh belukar itu.

"Emmmh..emmh..ah...emmh" ini bukanlah sebuah hal tabu, Pemirsa. Fanfic saya adalah sebuah fanfic suci nan polos. Yang tidak suci dan tidak polos adalah authornya #plak!. Desahan yang kian menderu berasal dari bibir manis yang baru beberapa detik lalu dicekal oleh sebuah tangan kekar.

"Sssst..diamlah! Jangan berisik!" lirih tapi terdengar nada sebal yang memerintah. Itu perintah dari Sir Ichigo.

Sebetulnya kejadian ini gampang saja. Berawal dari tindakan bodoh Rukia untuk berteriak. Hey, Ichigo tidak menciummu paksa. Ichigo tidak meremas sesuatumu apalagi memperk*samu! Dia hanya mencoba mengungkapkan tiga kata delapan huruf satu kalimat yang penuh makna.

Dan Ichigo hanya bisa meruntuki kejadian ini. Dengan terpaksa ia seret Rukia ke rerimbunan semak-semak. Mengajaknya bertiarap dan melingkarkan salah satu tangannya untuk membekap gadis itu agar tidak mengulangi aksi bodohnya. Jika tidak begini masalah akan semakin rumit. Bisa saja Ichigo dituduh berbuat yang macam-macam, dan karena Rukia yang bodoh, mungkin gadis itu tak sanggup mengungkapkan kebenaran. Dan ujung-ujungnya Ichigo akan 'diliburkan' beberapa hari. Lalu seseorang yang bernama Isshin Kurosaki akan menertawainya. How duck it is.

Dan benar saja, seseorang datang setelah teriakan si bodoh itu. Dan hey..kata "bodoh" sedari tadi muncul dari benak Ichigo. Lupakan. Pada akhirnya Kaien datang. Sebenarnya Ichigo cukup kagum pada Kaien. Secepat itukah dia sadar. Obat tidur dan jus jeruk yang ia berikan dengan perbandingan 1:1 hanya menimbulkan efek enam puluh menit saja. Yah, sudahlah. Dari awal Kaien memang sudah overdosis.

Sekarang, Ichigo hanya bisa menunggu sampai Kaien benar-benar pergi dari wilayah itu. Eh, tunggu! Apa sedari tadi kau sadar akan posisimu? Badanmu tengkurap dan agak menindih Rukia di sisi kiri. Tangan kananmu melingkar di bahu anak itu untuk membekap mulutnya. Dan tidak ada jarak lagi di antara kalian.

"..tapi aku yakin suaranya dari sini. Hhh.." karena dirasa tidak puas dengan pencariannya. Kaien pun berlari untuk mencoba tempat lain.

.

.

ɛ. . :.ɜ

.

.

"..."

"..."

"Dasar gadis bodoh!" rona yang sungguh merah itu tak bisa ditutupi lagi. Ichigo buru-buru bangkit dari semak-semak yang menjadi saksi bisu ketengkurapan mereka. Sedangkan yang di bodoh-bodohkan hanya bisa terpaku seraya duduk lemas dengan sesekali melirik senpai nya."Kenapa kau berteriak, ha? Memangnya aku mengapakanmu?! Dasar.." dengan terengah, Ichigo mengakhiri omelannya. Setelah dirasa degup jantungnya normal, dengan perlahan ia duduk bersila di samping Rukia yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tak lama, samar-samar lelaki itu berkata,"Apa masalahmu?"

Dengan bermodalkan bibir yang bergetar, gadis itu menjawab,"K-kau ini sebenarnya orang jahat atau orang baik? Aku benar-benar takut padamu." Rukia memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung mata Ichigo. Dia juga ingin memastikan jawaban senpai nya itu.

Rukia begitu bingung. Belum selesai ia memikirkan masalah penyelamat hidupnya, kini ia malah dituntut untuk memikirkan masalah baru ini. Ichigo menyatakan cinta.

Suasana terasa hening tapi menyejukkan, mengingat semak-semak itu teduh oleh pohon beringin. Suasana dua insan yang sedari tadi terjebak akan kebisuan tambah memperhening keadaan. Mereka pun sudah tidak menggubris jikalau apel penutupan 20 menit lagi akan dimulai. "Senpai, jawab aku..." Rukia sudah muak dengan kebingungan ini. Ia berharap jika hari ini ; hari terakhir MOS, ia bisa mengungkap semuanya. Karena tak khayal jika setelah memasuki program sekolah yang seperti biasa, ia tak bisa dengan seenaknya bertemu Ichigo."Jawablah..." tangan Rukia mulai mengepal, tak sanggup lagi untuk membuncahkan ketidakmengertian ini. Dia gadis yang tak kalah keras kepala, tapi tetap saja ia wanita yang penuh dengan kesensitifan. Wanita bertindak menggunakan 99% hati dan 1% pikiran kan? Jadi jangan salahkan Rukia jika ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk menahan buliran kesedihannya. Rasa akan terombang ambing oleh perasaannya sendiri karena ia tak mampu menebak perasaan orang dihadapannya itu. Ia menjadi sangat kecewa. Merasa dipermainkan.

"Kau...Ichigo Kurosaki...! Aku sudah tidak peduli jika kau itu senpaiku. Aku akan mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan." Ichigo sedikit terperanjat. Bukan Senpai dan Imouto katanya. Lalu ini pembicaraan antar apa? Pria dan wanita?

Rukia tertunduk sebal, ia sebal dengan apa saja yang Ichigo berikan padanya. Ia bingung harus memposisikan dirinya. Apa dia harus galak seperti pertama bertemu? Apa harus ramah seperti di perjalanannya mengantar Yachiru? Apakah harus takut seperti saat ia berdua di lorong kelas? Atau mungkin harus terlihat lemah seperti beberapa menit lalu? "Di awal, kau begitu galak. Tegas. Keras kepala. Dan yang pasti kurasakan, kau menyebalkan! Tapi ketika bertemu Yachiru, aku sedikit mengerti sisi lain dari dirimu. Kau hangat. Penuh kasih. Menyenangkan. Dan...tam-" Rukia berhenti. Mendongak dan menatap wajah Ichigo. "..kau tawake!" begitu lantang ia mengikrarkan kalimat itu. Ya sudahlah, ia benar-benar kesal kok. "Aku sungguh bingung denganmu! Kau menyatakan cinta padaku semudah itu? Kau bercanda? Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Mempermainkanku? Balas dendam saat hari pertama?" gadis itu sudah tak bisa mengatur nafasnya belum lagi air bening yang sudah di pelupuk mata memaksa untuk jatuh dan mengalir.

"Kau tak perlu menangis, Baka!" kaget. Dengan cepat Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyetrum dadanya. Tangan besar Ichigo menyeka lembut air mata Rukia. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku ini orang jahat." Seketika Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ya, memang aku selalu kasar pada semua orang. Wajahku selalu seram. Dan aku tempramen. Cukup?" Ichigo kembali memasang senyum angkuhnya pada Rukia yang masih bingung. "Kau tidak mengerti juga ya? Dasar baka.."

"Kau saja yang pintar membolak-balikkan perkataan!"

"Intinya, kau menerimaku atau tidak?"

"Kau ingin aku tampar?"

"Jika itu yang membuatmu menerimaku, tampar aku sampai puas." Lelaki itu menyodorkan pipinya. Lagi-lagi ia mempermainkan perasaan Rukia. Dan..

BUAK!

Hey, Nona... itu bukan sebuah tamparan. Terlalu mengepal untuk sesuatu yang disebut tamparan.  
Begitu nekad Rukia memukul pipi kiri Ichigo dengan sekuat tenaganya. Tapi tenang saja, si empunya pipi hanya bergeser sedikit saja tanpa harus terpelanting layaknya Grimmjow sore itu.

"Sudah puas?"

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke rerumputan. Si lubuk hati sudah mendapat kepuasan dan ia lega bisa memukul Ichigo seperti itu. Lihat saja, pipi senpainya jadi merah. Eh tunggu, bukan pipi kirinya saja. Dan he-hey...apa-apaan wajah sumringah itu. Rukia! Lihatlah wajah senpaimu..

"Dengan kata lain, kita sekarang..." Rukia menengok. "...jadian?"

Kriiiik..kriiiiik..kriiiiiik..

**Rukia's POV**

Gila. Itu satu kata yang cocok untuk orang oren di depanku. Aku tidak mengerti dengan dirinya. Kenapa ia dengan mudah bisa berkata seperti itu. Apa semua lelaki seperti dia? Akh, tidak mungkin. Jika demikian, sudah lama dunia ini kiamat.

Kaien-senpai kurasa tidak seperti itu. _Tapi dia juga mem-PHP ku sebelumnya._ Hey! Hilangkan perempatan itu dari kepalaku!

Oke, pertama yang harus kuungkapkan, aku benar-benar kesal pada Ichigo. Kenapa bisa dia seperti itu? _Aku bertanya(lagi)_. Ini begitu sulit untuk diterima. Aku merasa sangat dipermainkan olehnya.  
Wajahnya yang tampan itu sungguh menggodaku. Sebenarnya sih begitu. Hanya saja sikap pertama yang aku dapat sudah terasa tidak nyaman. Dia sosok yang keras, sekeras batu breksi. Lihat saja, dia tak sungkan menyeret dan mempermalukanku di ruang OSIS. Jadi, memangnya hanya dia yang bisa bersikap seperti itu? Aku yang tak mau kalah pun ikut seperti itu. Tapi memang sejak awal ; sejak aku membaca peraturan sekolah tentang pengadaan MOS, aku sudah bersikap seperti ini. Mendadak, aku seperti membawa deathlist dengan nama-nama senpai di dalamnya. Yap, ditambah lagi dengan hukuman lari lima kali lapangan itu. Membuatku ingin pergi ke toko tukar tambah dan menukar deathlist ku dengan deathnote.

Bisa dibayangkan, betapa aku bencinya dengan senpai pada saat itu. Dan ternyata, semua asumsi itu terpatahkan oleh Kaien-senpai. Bukan karena rayuan gombalnya lho. Eh, sedikit sih..Tapi! Dia sungguh orang yang tulus. Semua yang ia lakukan terhadapku, membuatku bisa sedikit lunak pada program bodoh ini.

Namun, orang yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki juga terkena percikan kelembekanku. Jika tidak begitu, aku tidak akan mungkin menangis di hadapannya. Aku tidak akan mungkin memperlihatkan sisi lemah ini padanya. Dan aku tidak akan mungkin bisa merona karena sentuhannya. Aku sadar, aku hanyalah wanita dengan berjuta kelemahan. Aku bisa sakit hati dan bisa kecewa jika dipermainkan.

Selamat untuk Kurosaki yang telah mempermainkanku. Aku tidak tau berdasar alasan apa dia bisa dengan seenak jidatnya bersikap seperti itu. Dan selama aku belum tau, yang aku yakini adalah...aku membencinya.

**Normal POV**

"Sudah cukup kau mempermainkanku!" tak tahan lagi. Ini bukanlah sebuah lelucon ketika kau bisa membuat seseorang tersipu. Cukup keras godam yang akan kau pukulkan jika yang kau lakukan hanya sebatas untuk permainan. Tiga kata delapan huruf mu tidak bermakna untuknya. Kau tak terlihat bila kau benar-benar menginginkan Kuchiki. Setidaknya itu yang bisa Kuchiki tangkap.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempermainkanmu. Oke, aku telah mempermainkanmu, tapi bukan untuk ini." Jawab Ichigo dengan nada lirih, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Rukia yang tidak tau, akan berasumsi sesuatu yang salah."Ugh..pukulanmu cukup kuat juga.." tambahnya hanya sekedar untuk mencairkan suasana. Tangannya mengusap-usap pipi kiri yang sedari tadi memerah. Dia sendiri juga bingung mau memulai dari mana. Dia juga bingung, kenapa harus Kuchiki Rukia.

"Maaf jika kau merasa dipermainkan.. bukan maksudku seperti itu. Aku memang orang yang menyebalkan seperti katamu, tapi aku tetap suka dengan anak kecil.." suka dengan anak kecil? Apa-apaan perkataannya itu, ia pikir sekarang adalah ajang curhat? Eh, tapi...

"_Senpai suka anak kecil ya?"_

"_Mm, entahlah. Soalnya aku juga punya adik perempuan sih. Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Hm..Senpai beda sekali dengan saat pertama bertemu. Tak disangka bisa selembut ini."_

"_Jangan khawatir. Besok ketika di sekolah, aku akan jadi seorang senpai seperti yang tadi pagi kok."_

"_?!"_

Rukia ingat cuplikan dialognya dengan Ichigo ketika mengantar Yachiru. Ia ingat betul, saat itu adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan bersama Ichigo ketika diluar sekolah. Tunggu! Di luar sekolah? Ja-jadi...

"...kau bilang tadi, ini bukan pembicaraan antara senpai dan imouto nya kan?" Rukia mengerti sekarang. Ichigo tetaplah Ichigo yang ia kenal ketika bersama Yachiru. Hanya saja ketika di sekolah, dia akan bersikap seperti..yaah bisa dilihat sendiri.

"Kurosaki Ichigo tawakeeee!" suaranya menggema ke seluruh taman, tangannya mengepal erat menggapai langit-langit, seutas senyum pun tersungging. Ia benar-benar lega sekarang.

Ichigo yang melihat senyuman itu pun turut tersenyum. Menepuk kepala dengan rambut raven itu penuh kasih, "Jadi..kita jadian sekarang?"

PRAANG..

.

.

ɛ. . :.ɜ

.

.

"Ishida senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Hhh...hhh...hhh..." nafasnya tersendat hebat. Lari dari aula sampai ke ruang OSIS mungkin bisa menambah kekayaan tukang gali kubur ketika kalian menempuhnya dalam waktu satu menit.

Apel penutupan telah usai. Semua junior sekarang telah resmi sepenuhnya menjadi keluarga besar Karakura High School. Eh, belum semua. Masih ada yang harus memenuhi hutangnya pada senior.

"Chappy!"

"Chappy Manis!"

"BloodyDancer!" e-eh?

"Gadis kepo!" Re-Renj-

Semua mata kini tertuju padanya, Rukia Kuchiki.

"Apel penutupan usai semenit lalu. Hebat juga kau bisa langsung ke sini. Apa tanda tangan terakhir telah kau dapatkan? Kulihat kau tak membawa sesuatu yang seharusnya kau tunjukkan itu." Ishida yang padahal baru saja duduk santai di pojok ruangan setelah mengawasi apel dan hendak meminum su-su? Maaf, susu straw-berry?! Kini semua mata tertuju padanya. Rasakan! Semua akhirnya tau!#plak

Yak, setelah menyembunyikan privasinya ke dalam tas, ia berjalan mendekati Rukia yang ada di ambang pintu. Rukia hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan dari Ishida. Memang mukanya setebal itu apa, berteriak di ruang OSIS tanpa membawa apapun? Kurasa tidak.

Dan Si galak oren yang ada di pojok juga pasti berpikir seperti itu. Keberadaannya tak dirasakan oleh Ishida.

"Lalu, tunjukkan tanda tangan Senpai bo—maksudku Kurosaki-senpai itu padaku." Nyut. Dan lagi-lagi Si galak oren yang ada di pojok berdenyut atas ucapan Ishida.

Mendengar perintah Kacamata-senpai, Rukia menyibakkan sedikit rambutnya yang agak menutupi sebelah dada kiri kemeja yang ia pakai. Karena memang di situlah Ichigo memberinya tanda tangan. Sungguh bodoh, kertas yang maunya ia tenteng kemana-mana saat mencari Ichigo, terhempas entah kemana.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ichigo menandatangani dada anak itu!"

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun..."

"Ti-ti-tidak mungkin!"

"Kurosaki yang dingin itu?!"

"Sial! Aku keduluan!" what the-

Yah, Rukia sedari tadi diam karena ini. Menyiapkan mental sebelum hal ini terjadi. Sayang sekali, pertahanannya runtuh. Mukanya merah semerah pantat Renj—tomat sekarang.

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

_._

.

ɛ. . :.ɜ

.

.

"_Pulang sekolah, mampirlah ke cafe maid Pucci Merodi di__-__"_

"_Aku sudah tau."_

Ichigo mengajak Chappy kecilnya kencan. E-eh, mereka belum resmi tau!  
Lelaki tampan itu memilih sebuah cafe yang Rukia rasa sudah bosan ia ke sana. Cafe nya sendiri.

"_Baiklah. Aku yang traktir."_

"_Tak usah membuang uang hanya untukku." _Ia kembali pedas. Walau sekarang ia sudah tau kenapa sikap senpai nya itu dapat berubah musim, tapi ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa Ichigo ingin memilikinya.

"_Jika tidak mau, akan kugenapi tanda tanganku tadi lho. Bagaimana?" _Sial, Ichigo malah menyeringai aneh. Dan dari mana pikiran itu muncul? Menggenapi katanya? Yang benar saja?! Spontan Rukia menampar, ups..terlalu mengepal.

Jadi kini Rukia tengah duduk di meja dekat kaca luar, menunggu senpai nya itu dengan sedikit memutar kembali percakapan sebelum bel pulang berbunyi.

"Ruki-chan menunggu siapa sih?" tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis dengan pakaian maid yang kawaii mendekati Rukia.

"E-eh, Nemu-chan..mengagetkanku saja." Rukia sedikit berjingkat dan mengelus dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdegup.

"Pacarnya ya...hahaha" tawa renyah seorang lagi yang ada di meja kasir. Pakaiannya agak tomboy dengan tanda pengenal yang bertuliskan Soi-fon.

"Bu-bukan! Hanya senpai kok!" _Setidaknya belum.._ kya!

"Wah, Ruki-chan sudah dewasa ternyata. Kalau ada masalah dengan pacarmu, tak usah sungkan bertanya padaku!" satu lagi yang berkulit gelap dengan pakaian maid yang benar-benar wow mengacungkan jempolnya ; Yoruichi.

Sekarang Rukia malah digoda oleh pegawai-pegawai yang sudah lama akrab dengannya itu. Yah, mereka nampak belum sibuk karena memang shift sore baru dibuka.

KRINCING..

"Okaeri, Ouji-sama" setelah mendengar pelanggan yang masuk, mereka spontan menyapa secara bebarengan. Memang seperti itulah cafe maid. Si pelanggan pun tersenyum manis, membuat beberapa maid di situ tersipu.

"Ah, kau sudah datang rupanya. Lama menunggu?" pelanggan itu...Orenji-sama.

"Ya, kau lama sekali sampai-sampai aku lumutan." Rukia menampakkan wajah juteknya pada Ichigo.

"Ara, Ruki-chan, bukannya kau juga baru datang?" _Nemu-chaan?!_

"Hahaha..Rukia lucu ya kalau berbohong, ketauan pula. Oh ya, aku pesan _tiramissu_ dan _moccacino ice_ dan Rukia, kau pesan apa?"

"Nemu-chan, aku yang seperti biasa ya."

"Ah, baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Ichigo mulai duduk menemani Rukia. Ia serasa tak ingin berhenti tersenyum melihat kelakuan Rukia sehabis ia menguak segala yang mengganjal dalam benak gadis itu. Err...kau melewatkan tentang 'jadian'. Dia belum puas dengan jawabanmu. Makannya ia sedari tadi mengerucut tak jelas.

"Wah..sepertinya kau sering kemari."

"Umh.."

"Kau tak suka pergi denganku?" Ichigo memulai pembicaraan. Rasanya tak enak juga jika terus dikerucuti seperti itu.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya. Kau mempermainkan aku lagi tauk!"

"Oke..oke.. sekarang kau mau tanya apa?" Ichigo lebih seksama memperhatikan Rukia, senyuman gaje masih tersunggih rapi mengukir bibirnya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk bertumpu di meja, berhadap-hadapan dengan Si Mungil yang masih merasa sebal dengan dirinya. Dipandangi seperti itu, Rukia merasa jengah. Tunggu, bukan jengah. Kau tidak perlu tersipu seperti itu jika jengah. Ichigo hari ini kelihatan memang beda dari pertama bertemu. Walaupun masih menggunakan seragam sekolah, ia tampak begitu keren dengan jaket yang membalutnya. Seragamnya juga nampak keluar, dasinya pun terlihat longgar. Ugh, jadi ini alasan Nemu-chan, Yoruichi-san dan Nanao-chan tersipu dan beberapa menit lebih lama berdiri di depan pintu? Tapi Rukia harus fokus, jangan terpesona dulu, ia ingin tau jawaban keganjalannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa kau menyatakan cinta padaku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

"Karena..." Ichigo berhenti, ada sesuatu yang tidak enak. Hey! Kenapa telinga Nemu-chan, Soi-fon-chan, Yoruichi-san, dan Nanao-chan tiba-tiba menjadi besar? Ichigo sweatdrop.

"Maaf, ini pesanan kalian. Selamat menikmati. Jika butuh bantuan, panggil saja kami." _Bantuan apa?_ Nemu pun menghidangkan pesanan mereka dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan mereka berdua, dan untung saja telinga para maid itu telah normal kembali.

"Ehem, aku mencintaimu karena banyak hal. Yah, walaupun hanya melihatmu tiga hari sebetulnya belum cukup sih."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Kau adalah perempuan pertama yang aku sentuh dengan sengaja. Selain ibu dan saudaraku tentunya. Sebenarnya aku juga bingung, kenapa bisa aku jatuh cinta padamu ya? Padahal aku juga sempat benci karena kau tidak sopan padaku." Ingat Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Ia mengingat bagian dimana ia dikatai Mikan-senpai di depan kelas."Oh, ya..kau juga perempuan pertama yang membuatku mimisan lho."  
"Mi-mimisan?" Rukia memiringkan kepalanya, masih tak mengerti.

"Bloody dance..ingat?"

"Maksudmu... Soujo S_Scandal? Itu tidak bloody!"

"Karena aku mimisanlah, jadinya bloody."

"Memang kenapa kau mimisan? Kau yang menyuruhku untuk dance kan?"

"Hahaha...aku tak menyangka jika dance mu akan seekstrem itu."

Rukia mengingat-ingat lagi dance nya. Hm...apa yang salah ya? Itu tidak ekstrem kok. Buktinya klip opening itu lulus sensor. Rukia masih termenung dan mengusap-usap dagunya. Oh ya, jangan sampai ia melelehkan _Orange Latte Icecream_ nya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mulai menyendok makanan itu. Ichigo pun mulai memotong _tiramissu _yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat ketika bersamamu. Sesuatu yang sama hangatnya dengan apa yang diberikan keluargaku. Kau galak dan cuek seperti adikku, Karin. Kau penindas yang sangat ulung seperti Baka-Oyaji ku. Dan kemarin, kau cengeng seperti Yuzu ; adik sulungku... kenapa bisa ya? Haha." Pandangan Ichigo sendu, namun tetap saja senyuman itu masih tergantung manis di parasnya.

Rukia yang mendengar itu sedikit ke-GR-an. Samar-samar sudut bibirnya tertarik manis.

"Hanya itu?" Ichigo menggeleng lembut. Dan mengusap belakang kepalanya. Mengungkapkan isi hati rasanya sedikit memalukan. Tapi ada sensasi panas yang menyenangkan mengalir cepat ke seluruh tubuh.

"Kau suka anak kecil sepertiku. Dan kau... penuh kasih seperti ibuku."

"_Apa benar aku seperti itu?"_ Rukia sendiri bingung akan pernyataan Ichigo. Ichigo yang melihat itu kemudian mengambil posisi semakin dekat dengan Rukia, ia menggeser bangkunya lebih dekat.

"Kau...ingat tidak ketika kau membentakku di kedai? Aku sempat marah padamu _Dasar tidak tau diri! Seenaknya menyuruh orang yang yang baru dikenal dengan membentaknya. Benar-benar tidak tau diri!_ Itu yang aku pikirkan pada awalnya. Tapi ternyata kau melihat Yachiru yang benar-benar menahan laparnya. Yah, melihat kondisi anak itu, sepertinya ia sudah tersesat melewati jam makan siang, sementara aku dengan bodohnya hanya termenung, kau memang harus membentakku saat itu." Ichigo kembali terlihat kesal pada dirinya sendiri."Dan aku sempat kaget melihat kau begitu telaten saat menenangkan Yachiru, kau bertutur begitu lembut kepada anak itu dan aku memergokimu tersenyum tulus saat melihat bocah pink itu kegirangan dengan pemandangan sekitar. Aku sungguh terpukau melihatnya." Mata Ichigo tak lepas dengan manik ungu di depannya. Si Manik Ungu yang sudah terperangkap juga tak bisa lepas sekali pun dipaksa. Rukia melihat kesungguhan di dalam coklat hazel itu. Ichigo tidak main-main saat menceritakannya. Tatapannya kian teduh melebihi Kaien-senpai.

"Hehehe..jadi karna itulah aku mencintaimu." Konyol. Lucu juga membandingkan Ichigo yang tegas dan angkuh di sekolah, nyatanya bisa konyol di depan pujaan hati."Bagaimana? Mau menerimaku? Sebenarnya kita sudah jadian lho semenjak kau puas memukulku.."

"Hey..hey..aku memukulmu karena tanganku yang memintanya, bukan karena menerima tawaranmu."

"Hahaha..dan kau pintar mengelak seperti Baka-Oyaji ; yang tidak mau mengaku kentut saat perayaan tahun baru dengan keluarga besar. Hahahaha."

"Tapi, apa benar kau tulus ingin menjadi kekasihku? Selama ini kau tidak mempermainkanku kan?" Rukia masih sedikit ragu dengannya. Yah, Rukia baru lulus Junior High School seminggu lalu, wajar saja ia takut.

"Soal mempermainkan...maaf, sebenarnya aku sudah mempermainkanmu." Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Rukia seketika terbelalak. Apa lagi maksudnya ini? Ichigo, kau lebih rumit dari soal matematika! Rukia tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia hanya diam, menunggu Ichigo melanjutkan jedanya."...sebetulnya benar aku yang menghajar Grimmjow."

Asumsimu benar, Nak! Intimidasi yang kau lakukan memuaskan! Rukia, sekarang kau bertemu pangeran berkuda hitam mu."Memang benar aku yang membuat Grimm masuk UGD, meminjami mu almamaterku dan yang mengantarmu pulang sampai rumah dengan selamat. Maafkan aku sudah membingungkanmu dengan almamaternya. Dari awal, namaku tidak terjahit pada kedua almamater itu. Itu kerjaan Renji." E-eh? Lalu? "Petugas ketertiban memang mengincar Renji karena jarang memakai atribut sekolah dengan lengkap, sedangkan dia OSIS dan saat itu ia menjahit namanya di almamaterku agar tidak kembali dihukum. Dan yah..aku terlalu malas mencopotnya, jadi aku hanya menimpanya dengan namaku pakai perekat saja." Rukia menganga. Jadi selama ini dia berpikir keras tentang sesuatu yang...Baka? Bahkan ia rela lari-larian dan ujung-ujungnya dijuluki kepo oleh Renji? Poor Rukia.

"Ichigo Baka!" ucapnya lantang. Kata baka yang penuh penekanan membuat seseorang tersindir

.

"Huaciiih!"

"Renji-kun? Kau pilek?"

.

"Maaf, aku iseng sekali ya? Aku hanya ingin tau reaksimu. Tapi untuk kejadian sebelumnya. Aku menyesal. Kenapa aku membiarkan Grimmjow menyentuhmu. Seharusnya aku datang lebih awal..." Lelaki itu tertunduk. Merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak tahan melihat pakaian Rukia yang sudah sobek-sobek saat itu. ingin rasanya ia membunuh Grimm saat itu juga. Tapi itu tak perlu...

"Kau salah! Tak perlu minta maaf! aku justru berterimakasih banyak atas bantuanmu, walaupun berending dengan keisengan yang baka." Rukia menatap Ichigo, memperlihatkan senyumnya agar Ichigo tak terlarut sedih."Pada saat itu, aku berpikir. Orang itu adalah penyelamat hidupku dan aku ingin sekali membalas jasanya, apapun yang ia minta."

"Kalau begitu jadilah pacarku.."

PRAAANG

.

.

ɛ. . :.ɜ

.

.

**Rukia's POV**

Cinta itu ada waktunya. Kau pikir tiga hari bertemu cukup? Kau juga perlu tau segala kekuranganku, begitu pula aku. Senang rasanya mengetahui pribadi hangatmu. Ternyata kau itu bukan sekedar manusia sinis yang hidup dalam keangkuhan, tetapi juga sosok yang menghangatkan dan konyol. Hahaha..sama dengan Kaien-senpai. Kau juga tak kalah tampan, malahan kau lebih tampan. Kau juga kuat, jadi bisa menjagaku. Kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang sempurna sepertimu? Eits..tidak juga, aku baru mengenalmu tiga hari dan itu belum cukup. Tapi aku pikir, aku suka padamu. Hanya sebatas suka lho, aku belum mencintaimu. Harus ada banyak hal yang harus kita lalui sebelum aku mencintaimu. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan menunggumu...di altar. Baka Mikan-senpai. _E-eh..kau lupa dengan__-__Nii-sama.._  
?!

**OWARI...?!**

**E-EH!**

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Bagaimana? #tutup mata#ngantuk. Fic yang dengan penuh hasrat aku garap ditengah-tengah UKK. Dulu saja waktu aku masih junior high..aku mikir pas baca note author yang bilang kalo fic nya ia sleseikan disela-sela ulangan, ada yang Ujian Nasional malah (ekstrem!), waktu itu aku bilang _Ya ampuuuun..bela-belain nyenggangin waktu buat nulis fic padahal masih ulangan. Nggak takut nilainya drop apa ya. _Dan ketika yang Ujian Nasional tadi, saya speechless dan Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Tapi akhirnya saya tau, gimana rasanya ada di posisi itu. tangan saya begitu nafsu untuk mengetik. Entah ilham #ato malah godaan setan?- darimana, eh ada kok, saya iri ketika saya baca fic actionnya **Morning Eagle**-san. Saya jadi mikir _aku gak mau kalah!_ Dan tiba-tiba aku jadi kangen sama readers...uweee...aku kangen kaliaaaaaan. Makin tambah apa malah berkurang aku juga nggak tau, penasaran juga sih#semoga aja nambah hehe.

Ya sudah, mungkin masih ada satu chap lagi untuk fic ini. Tetep setia ya...

Oiya, minta vote bentar ya.. enaknya nih endingnya kaya gimana ya? Saya sih sempet mikir mau bikin sequel juga _tapi rate M_ #gyah! Becanda!..setuju nggak?

Dan arigatou sekali lagi...jangan lupa kalo R harus R ya..._lah?_ maksudnya, kalo Read ni fic, di Review sekalian ya...tak lupa ciuman maut dari saya...hohoho (˘⌣˘)ε˘`) jaaaaaaa...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**SENPAI**

**ルキア クロサ****キ**

* * *

_Setidaknya musim semi kali ini tidak benar-benar terbuang. Kehangatannya mulai terasa. Serius, bukan hanya aku yang merasakannya. Setelah melihat orang-orang di sekelilingku tersenyum, perlahan sakura-sakura itu bermekaran. Sesuatu yang ajaib bukan? Yah, ini sedikit konyol ketika aku mengingat moodku yang pertama._

_Oke, semua kekonyolan itu sudah berakhir. Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sekarang. Salahkan dia. Eh, tunggu.. sudah satu minggu sejak hari itu. Aku semakin suka padanya.._

* * *

**BLEACH** © **Taito Kubo**

**SENPAI** © **ChapChappyChan**

**Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning** : **NO FLAME-typo(s)-OOC-AU**

**Note **: Saya sungguh senang dengan chapter ini. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat **hendrik widyawati**-san. Hehe...ini sepesial buat Anda yang dari awal mendukung dan memotivasi saya..#muahmuahmuah. Semoga bisa senang dengan fic _SENPAI_ suguhan saya ya...#muahmuahmuah

**Special Thanks**

**mendokusai144****  
**Yo'i, ini mbak/sis  
umh, ano, Taito Kubo a.k.a Tite Kubo itu salah ya?  
haha..salah sendiri baru nemu bweee #plak!  
Wah, makasih, UKK saya lancar kaya jalan TOL #ngacungin jempol  
Arigatou ya udah review

**Shinigami Teru-chan**  
Tentu saja akan saya lanjutin! Saya kan ingin menghibur reader. :p  
Hehe...hontou ni arigatou ya..saya bener masuk IPA. Hehe arigatou reviewnya :*

**hendrik****widyawati**  
Hehe..dari dulu saya memang keren lho..XD #plak  
hehe, ini update. Semoga menghibur. Arigatou reviewnya :*

**Azura Kuchiki**  
Manis? Benarkah? Arigatou :*  
iya, ini uzumaki kuchiki kan? Hehe, arigatou semangatnya, lop u pul :*

**Purple and Blue**  
hehe, sekarang aku udah kelas XI dong, dan juga udah masuk IPA nih. Bagaimana denganmu? Semoga demikian :*  
iya, ini update, semoga menghibur. Arigatou :*

**Keiko Eni Naomi**  
belum, ini yang baru end. Yokatta deh kalo suka. Arigatou reviewnya :*

**lhylia kiryu**  
hehe..iya..gomen...gomen...#bows  
aku juga mau kok jadi Ruki XP  
wah, gimana ya, masalahnya saya belum cukup umur nih haha.  
wlw gitu, arigatou reviewnya ya :*

**Okelah kalo begitu..selamat membaca, semoga bisa menghibur. Onegaishimasu...:)**

* * *

"Huft...capeknya..." lagi-lagi perempuan itu menghela nafas lelah. Bandnya baru saja selesai berlatih. Tapi hasil kerja kerasnya memuaskan kok. Dia jadi yakin untuk empat hari mendatang. Ulang tahun Karakura High School pasti tambah meriah dengan adanya _SUTARU_ ; nama bandnya.

"Hei...jangan mengeluh begitu, Momo... tidak baik." Teman yang setia semenjak satu jam lalu, yang menanti Momo latihan, menyodorkan jus dingin yang sengaja ia beli untuk sobatnya.

"Aku bukannya mengeluh, Kuchiki-san... Aku hanya lelah. Tapi asal kau tau, jiwaku masih semangat!" mata Momo membara, ya, Kuchiki percaya jika kau masih semangat kok. Momo pun meneguk jus yang diberikan Kuchiki."Ngomong-ngomong...Kuchiki-san nggak kumpul OSIS?"

"Ngawur! Aku belum dilantik tau!"

"Owh begitu..." Momo memandang lapangan di depannya. Menyuguhkan pemandangan Hisagi-senpai yang tengah bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Ashido yang baru selesai latihan bersama _SUTARU_ pun ngikut."Sugoiii! Kurosaki-senpai _slamdunk_!" matanya seketika berbinar melihat Senpai idolanya melakukan _slamdunk_. Yah, memang keren sih. Cowo jangkung itu selesai rapat OSIS sepuluh menit yang lalu. Karena bosan menanti, akhirnya dia ikut club basket yang sedang latihan. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, ia menanti siapa?"Kuchiki-saaaan! Ayo kita mendekat ke sanaaa!" tarikan Momo membuat Kuchiki terombang-ambing dengan arah Si Histeris itu. Namun Kuchiki memilih diam saja.

:

:

**.:suki. kirai .suki:.**

:

:

"Hup!"

"Hey! Seenaknya merebut bola!" Ashido terlihat kesal ketika bola yang ia _dribble_ mendadak lepas dari kendalinya."Kenapa kau juga ikut, Ulquiorra?" Kano Ashido sebenarnya iri. Bola oren itu bisa direbut dengan mudah oleh teman satu bandnya.

"Gomen, aku ternyata terlalu cepat ya.." Si Ulquiorra dengan santainya men_shoot_ bola dan... three point. Sungguh menyebalkan untuk Ashido. Terlalu cepat katanya? Jujur kau ingin bilang jika Si Kano terlalu lambat kan? Oke, kau begitu baik hati Ulquiorra.

"Heee...kenapa para otouto pada nimbrung begini.." Hisagi geleng-geleng."Oiya, Schiffer. Neliel belum selesai?" Hisagi tau jika Ulquiorra tengah menunggu Neliel selesai ekskul.

"Ekskul vocal grub sepertinya sedikit lebih lama. Karena bingung mau ngapain, jadi aku ke sini saja. Nampaknya mendadak aku punya rival." Hei, jangan melirik Ashido seperti itu.

"Kurosaki-senpai sendiri belum pulang? Kulihat Ishida-senpai sudah pulang dari tadi."

Ichigo yang tengah memutar bola di ujung jarinya melirik sumber suara.

"Umh...aku menunggu seseorang." dengan polosnya ia kembali memutar bola yang senada dengan surainya itu. Apalagi sekarang ini angkasa juga tengah suka warna yang sama.

"Heee? Tumben, memang menunggu siapa? Kurasa Kaien juga sudah pulang dari tadi." Hisagi mengernyit.

"Lho? Kok berhenti main?" suara melengking yang baru datang membuat semua cowo menoleh. Pemilik suara itu kecewa melihat permainan senpainya yang berhenti. Sedangkan cewe di sampingnya acuh tak acuh. Ya, cewe itu Momo dan Kuchiki Rukia.

"Kau ingin lihat aksi kerenku ya? Baiklah." Ashido dengan sekejap langsung menyahut bola yang ada di ujung jari Ichigo. Mulai men_dribble_nya lagi ke tengah lapangan. Ulquiorra yang merasa tertantang ikut berlari ke arah Ashido. Di susul Hisagi dan akhirnya para pemain yang masih mood. Sementara itu ada yang malah duduk dan beristirahat. Termasuk Ichigo. Ia sudah lumayan capek juga.

"Aku haus." Ujar cowo oren itu dengan mata yang melirik Kuchiki.

"A-ano... ini silahkan." Momo menyodorkan strawberry juice nya.

"Err, kurasa aku sedang ingin jus jeruk." Matanya cukup jeli melihat apa yang Kuchiki bawa. Ia sengaja memilih botol dengan gambar jeruk pome yang dipegang Kuchiki Rukia. Mungkin ia ingin mencicipi bekas bibir Kuchiki di botol oren itu. Kuchiki sebenarnya tidak rela membagi jusnya. Ah..ia belum diberi uang saku bulan ini. Dia harap setelah ini Ichigo mau mengganti jusnya di Cafe _Pucci Merodi_. Hei..hei...tidak diharapkan pun memang dari seminggu lalu Ichigo mengajaknya janjian di sana sore ini.

"Kya! Ciuman secara tidak langsung!" jerit Momo agak tertahan ketika melihat Ichigo yang meneguk rakus jus itu. Kuchiki mendelik tajam. Wajahnya mulai merona. Apanya yang ciuman tidak langsung, he? Berarti semua pelanggan di resto mengalami ciuman tidak langsung dong? Ada-ada saja pikirannya. Sementara itu ichigo sibuk meremas botol seraya berjalan ke arah tempat sampah terdekat. Habis sudah jusmu, Kuchiki.

"Maaf ya Momo, Rukia aku culik sekarang." Cengir Ichigo ketika ia berhasil mengaitkan jemarinya pada jemari berkulit porselen milik Rukia.

"Wakatta...wakatta... Seperti biasanya aku sendiri lagi... Akh! Kurosaki-senpai, carikan aku pacar dong. Sepi nih." Kerucut Momo. Ia begitu iri melihat pasangan muda di hadapannya. Ia ngefans sih sama Ichigo, tapi dia juga sudah tau kalau senpainya itu menyimpan rasa pada sahabatnya. Jadi dia sudah terbiasa ditinggal seperti sekarang ini.

"Hahaha..Renji nganggur tuh." Ichigo menunjuk seseorang yang sedang bersin lalu memasukkan kelingkingnya ke lubang hidung di ujung teras kelas dengan dagunya. Seketika Momo bergidik dengan maksud menjawab _tidak, terima kasih, Abarai-senpai terlalu jauh untuk kugapai_. Ia kini melirik temannya yang sedari tadi irit bicara.

"Err..Kuchiki-san, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari kalian kembali bertemu setelah seminggu berlalu. Aku yakin seseorang kangen padamu tuh." Momo menyenggol bahu Rukia. Entah kenapa, setelah Momo bergabung dengan band, dia menjadi sedikit lebih agresif. Lihat saja, lamat-lamat wajahnya berubah menyerupai Rika Shiguma di anime moe.

"Yosh, aku sudah pasti tau kalau Mikan-senpai sangat rindu padaku." Rukia malah membalas kalimat rayuan Momo dengan wajah yang menantang. Namun jari-jari mungilnya masih terkait erat dengan jari Ichigo."Kaien-senpai bilang padaku kalau kemarin lusa Mikan-senpai ngotot beralasan ijin ke toilet hanya karena melihatku yang berjalan menuju ruang ganti." Hari itu kelas Rukia memang ada jadwal olahraga dan tak sengaja Ichigo melihat Rukia bersama teman-temannya menuju ruang ganti. Tapi sayang sekali, hari itu Ichigo sedang ulangan matematika. Dan akan ku beri ciuman spesial dari Usui Takumi jika Aizen-sensei mengijinkanmu keluar kelas ketika ulangan. Minggu ini Ichigo benar-benar tak bisa bertemu dengan Rukia sebatas untuk bertegur sapa. Salahkan organisasi dan beberapa ekskul yang ia anut, membuatnya hanya longgar di hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Jadi tak khayal membuatnya sangat rindu dengan Malaikat Kecilnya.

"Dan jangan kau pikir aku tak melihatmu mondar-mandir sepuluh kali melewati kelasku Selasa lalu, Kuchiki Rukia. Cih, memanfaatkan jam kosong untuk melepas rindumu itu begitu membuktikan bahwa kau benar-benar menyukaiku." Ichigo menjawab tak kalah sinisnya. Dan tetap saja jemari itu masih saling berkaitan.

"E-eh, waktu itu aku memang sedang pergi ke toilet. Lalu tanpa di duga Yoshino-sensei menyuruhku ke perpustakaan. Tapi aku berbalik mencari Chizuru dulu. Setelah itu ada panggilan ketua kelas bagi kelas 1 untuk ke kantor. Kemudian aku di suruh ke perbekalan mengambil absensi. Tak diduga aku ingin ke toilet lagi dan aku kembali karena ponsel Arizawa ketinggalan di toilet. Sungguh disayangkan tempat-tempat tadi melalui kelasmu." Rukia memerah. Sedikit cerita fiksinya mungkin sudah cukup menutupi rasa malu tersebut mengingat ia yang sangat judes saat terakhir kali bertemu Ichigo. Ichigo yang mendengar itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa Rukia sangat imut ketika berbohong.

"Kalian memang tidak mau mengalah." Momo pasrah melihat pertengkaran tersebut. Ia tau bahwa keduanya sungguh saling menyukai, ia tidak cemburu. Malah sebaliknya. Ia tak akan memaafkan siapa saja yang berusaha memisahkan mereka.

"Mikan-senpai memang kepala batu. Mau bagaimana lagi."

"Chibi-imouto juga kepala semen."

"Tuh kan, Mikan-senpai pandai sekali berbicara."

"Chibi-imouto suka mengelak ya, seperti Baka Oyaji saja."

"Grrr...Dasar Mikan!"

"Chibi!"

"Kepala Berry!"

"Flat-chest.." ups..Rukia, terlalu mengepal.

:

:

******.:suki. kirai .suki:.**

:

:

Matahari kelihatan sudah lelah menjalankan tugas mulianya. Jadi tak khayal jika langit telah menyerupai warna helaian rambut Ichigo. Angin sejuk sesekali bersemilir melewati tengkuk dua insan yang tengah berjalan beriringan itu. Mereka sengaja mengambil jalan melalui taman supaya perjalanan mereka ke pintu gerbang lebih jauh, sehingga mereka puas mengaitkan masing-masing jemari sebagai pelampiasan rindu. Raut wajah mereka terlihat acuh dan memandang lurus ke depan layaknya seseorang yang sedang latihan PBB. Yah, mengingat percakapan sengit beberapa menit lalu masih terasa menyebalkan. Pipi kanan Ichigo juga masih merah. Biarpun begitu, atmosfer diantara mereka entah kenapa sangat hangat dan pink sekali.

"Kau serius ingin masuk OSIS?" Ichigo menoleh dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Rukia. Jaraknya yang semakin tipis membuat siapa saja bisa berpikir jika Ichigo ingin melakukan sesuatu.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan bekerja keras hingga dapat dipilih menjadi Kaichou. Pelaksanaan MOS harus diubah. Aku ingin MOS mendapat kesan yang baik, terutama pada senpai nya. Kurasa kau juga tak akan ingin lagi mendapat perlakuan tak sopan dari junior." Rukia balas menengok dan tersenyum mengejek pada kalimat terakhir.

"Wakatta.. Cita-cita mu mulia sekali ya, Chappy." Jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum manis. Berusaha mengejek balik.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, Mikan-senpai." Cetus Rukia dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya.

"Hahaha..masih tak mau kalah. Oh ya, selama seminggu ini kudengar kau lebih banyak bersama Kaien ya?" Ichigo kembali pada pandangan lurusnya ke jalan. Senyumnya pudar."...aku cemburu." Begitu lugas. Tak ada kata-kata pancingan atau basa-basi. Dia mengungkapkan apa yang benar-benar ia rasakan. Bayangkan saja. Begitu banyak detik yang terlewat dan Si Mungil itu menghabiskan sebagian besarnya bersama err..rival pacarnya.

Sementara Rukia terdiam. Ia nyaris menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit terseret oleh Ichigo. Dia sempat terkejut dengan ungkapan cemburu Ichigo yang tersampaikan begitu mudah. Namun tak ada sorot amarah yang terpancar. Gandengannya pun masih tetap hangat tanpa menyiksanya. Rukia merasakan perbedaan yang jelas ketika ia berpacaran dengan Grimmjow. Jika Ichigo sekarang ini adalah Grimm, sudah dipastikan Rukia tak akan pulang tepat pada waktunya. Rukia tersenyum tipis ketika melirik wajah Ichigo.

"Ne..tak perlu cemburu. Memangnya penindasan yang selalu ia lakukan patut kau cemburui, hm?" celetuk Rukia diiringi tawa ringan."Salahkan dirimu sendiri. Sudah tau ekskul padat, masih saja masuk ke berbagai organisasi."

"Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, aku punya banyak waktu luang jadi aku bingung mau ngapain."

"Hahaha..bagaimana sekarang? Menyesal?" Rukia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Ichigo. Ia melihat sekeliling jalan yang sudah benar-benar sepi. Taman belakang sore itu masih cerah dengan pinknya warna sakura. Dan kursi di bawah pohon itu nampaknya menantang Rukia."Ichigo, ayo kita duduk di situ sebentar." Akhirnya mereka berdua duduk di bawah rimbunnya pohon sakura. Rukia bersender nyaman di bahu Ichigo. Matanya terpejam menikmati kehangatan yang ada. Ia sangat senang dengan suasana ini. Ichigo tak mau kalah, ia bebankan kepalanya ke kepala Rukia. Senyumnya kini begitu merekah.

"Apa bisa kita selalu bertahan seperti ini?" Ichigo tiba-tiba berujar setelah beberapa menit kesunyian tercipta.

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untukmu." Genggaman itu semakin erat.

"Rukia, aku akan mempercayaimu. Dan kau juga harus percaya padaku, jika aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal konyol."

"Kurasa kau selalu bertingkah konyol."

"Maksudku-"

"Ya, aku mengerti." Rukia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bibir Ichigo untuk membungkamnya sejenak, sehingga ia bisa berkata."..daisuki."

Perkataan itu membuat Ichigo bangun, memandang wajah Rukia malu-malu. Dan instingnya membuat wajah tampan itu mendekat ke wajah si gadis. Terus mendekat dan Rukia yang paham lekas menutup mata. Jarak itu lama-kelamaan terkikis sampai..

CTAK!

"Baaaka. Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Hahaha." Ichigo malah menyentil jidat Rukia. Kurasa itu benar-benar sakit."Pikiranmu jorok sekali ya... Hal seperti itu hanya akan ku lakukan setelah kita selesai di altar, Baka." Ichigo, kau menang. Kau lagi-lagi mempermainkan Rukia.

"Shiranai! Ayo pulang!" Rukia menggeret Ichigo dengan muka yang sangat merah. Malu bercampur sebal. Apa-apaan itu, bukannya dapat ciuman malah dapat sentilan."Emm..eto..setelah ke cafe, kau jadi main catur lagi?" kata Rukia setelah selang beberapa menit berjalan kembali.

"Sudah pasti. Minggu lalu hasilnya imbang, membuat penasaran saja. Lagi pula aku memang sudah janji kan pada Byakuya Onii-chan."

"Oi..oi..berhenti memanggil Nii-sama dengan sebutan Onii-chan. Menggelikan tau!"

"Apa salahnya? Aku juga dipanggil Onii-chan. Begini, ehem." Ichigo berdehem dan hendak menirukan Yuzu ketika memanggil dirinya."_Onii-chaan..tolong pakaikan bajuku. Onii-chaaaan...aku takut tidur sendiri, aku tidur bersamamu ya. Onii-chaaaaan...tolong gosokkan punggungku ya. Onii-chaaaaan...ayo mandi bersama_. Begitu."

.

.

"Hacuih.."

"Yuzu, kau flu? Atau jangan-jangan ada yang membicarakanmu."

"Kurasa juga begitu, Karin-chan. Tapi kelihatannya orang yang membicarakanku itu tengah berbohong."

.

.

Ichigo tersenyum mengakhiri ceritanya. Rukia hanya bisa sweatdrop. A-apa benar Ichigo melakukan apa yang adiknya minta tersebut?

"Pe-"

"Nani?"

"PEDOFIIIIIIIIILLL!"

:

:

******.:suki. kirai .suki:.**

:

:

"Ulquiorra-kun, kudengar bagian mading baru saja mengganti info music terbaru. Ayo lihat sebentar." Setelah makan siang, Neliel hendak membahas proposal kolaborasi antara _SUTARU_ dengan vocal grub bersama Ulquiorra. Namun ketika melewati mading sekolah, ia mengajak pacarnya untuk singgah sebentar. Sementara menunggu Nel yang tengah sibuk membaca hot news bagian music, ia iseng-iseng membaca bagian 'karya pembaca'. Di situ cowo emo tadi menemukan sebuah cerpen atau semacamnya yang berjudul SENPAI. Karena tertarik, ia membacanya.

_[SENPAI_

_Tahun ini sedikit gila bagiku. Kebijakan dadakan itu membuatku pusing. Awalnya, aku berpikir jika apa yang disebut dengan pengujian tersebut bukankah sama saja dengan penindasan atau mungkin pelampiasan atas kekuasaan? Yah, dikritik bagaimana pun akhirnya aku juga menjalaninya. Tapi kudengar tahun ini para junior kebanyakan anak-anak yang mungkin perlu diberi acungan jari tengah__-__" _Nyut. Ulqiorra otomatis berdenyut membaca bagian itu,"-_Jadi kurasa cukup jika kubuat diriku menjadi senior yang menyebalkan. Oke, aku benar-benar paham jika saat itu aku menyebalkan. Dan karna sikapku inilah aku bertemu dengan Malaikatku. Namun pada saat itu dia lebih pantas disebut Malaikat berbulu Iblis sih. Haha. Yang benar saja, dia berani membantah perintahku dihari pertama, mungkin ia yakin bahwa nyawanya ada sembilan. Jadi kuseret saja dia ke ruang OSIS dan rasakan, kau dihukum menjadi paparazi dadakan untuk para senior OSIS. Seharusnya itu sudah cukup untuk kenakalanmu, tapi entah kenapa aku belum puas. Kuberi kau satu pelajaran lagi. Menari di depan senpai mungkin cukup untuk mempermalukan dirinya. Aku hanya membayangkan dance yang jelek dan kikuk, jadi dia akan terlihat sangat payah. Yah, itu hanya bayanganku. Nyatanya, dia terlalu..err..panas membawakannya. Pertama memang ku nilai dia sebagai seseorang yang kasar, tak sopan dan asusila. Tapi semua itu terelakkan setelah dengan tak sengaja kami bersama-sama mengantarkan anak kecil yang sedang tersesat. Kulihat sisi lain dari dirinya. Sosok yang lembut dan penyayang bagai bidadari tercover rapi pada dirinya. Saat itu, kurasa aku hampir pingsan melihat senyumannya. Hahaha.  
Tapi perjalanan MOS kami belum berakhir. Dihari kedua, dia kembali menjadi seseorang yang kasar. Jadi kesan tak enak kembali kuhujamkan padanya. Sayangnya kesan tersebut cepat sekali sirna ketika jam sekolah usai. Dia ketakutan, menangis dan aku tidak tega melihatnya. Untung saja aku masih tepat waktu ketika menyelamatkannya. Dia begitu rapuh dan siap untuk hancur kapan saja. Aku tak menyangka hal seperti itu bisa terjadi di awal ajaran baru__-__" _Ulquiorra nampak bingung membaca bagian ini."Memangnya hal apa?" tetapi ia lanjutkan bacaannya."-_Dan ternyata dia juga rapuh dan aku harus hati-hati dengannya, emm nampaknya aku mulai menyukainya sejak saat itu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk ikut mengisi pensi dan menjadi mafia bertopeng di akhir acara__-__" _Ulquoirra sempat terkejut."Jadi orang ini yang sempat mengagetkanku dengan tembakan-tembakan itu. Cih, lucu juga." Ulquoirra tersenyum sinis dan mengingat betapa lucunya penutupan pensi tersebut. Padahal pada awalnya dia sempat mengira bahwa itu adalah mafia sungguhan."-_Memberikan_ _ setangkai mawar padanya mungkin seru juga. Saking serunya sampai-sampai aku terbawa suasana dan mencium keningnya. Dasar. Aku sempat tertawa juga. Apa sehebat itukah ciumanku sehingga ia langsung dibawa ke UKS? Hahaha. Atau jangan-jangan karena ia pikir orang di balik topeng itu bukanlah aku? Hmm..mengacewakan. Jika aku tidak sakit hati maka kau salah besar. Sebab itu, aku mengerjaimu, mempermainkanmu, menakutimu dan membuatmu bingung dengan kasus yang berusaha kau ungkap. Haha, aku keterlaluan ya? Gomen deh.. Pada akhirnya kau juga memutuskan untuk menemuiku di hari terakhir MOS. Dan karena situasi yang sangat aku syukuri itu, kau mengungkapkan isi hatimu padaku. Walaupun kau mengungkapkannya dengan berbelit dan merasa kupermainkan, tapi aku juga memang harus mengungkapkan isi hatiku serta apa saja yang tidak kau ketahui. And finally, yeah! You accepted me! Saat itu rasanya aku ingin lari telanjang keliling sekolah sambil berteriak bahwa aku menyukaimu. Tapi sebaiknya jangan, di situ ada benda yang hanya ingin ku tunjukkan padamu saja. Yeah, sampai sekarang pun kau lama-lama terjerat akan pesonaku. #padahal pesonaku sudah lama kutebar dan lihat,sudah banyak benih yang tumbuh. Hahaha. Jadi sekarang aku malah berterimakasih pada program yang memang bodoh pada awalnya. Dan juga, pilihanku benar untuk menjadi senpai yang menyebalkan bagimu. Jika tidak begitu, kau pasti tidak akan bisa terjerat olehku. Dan tulisan ini sengaja kubuat hanya untuk membuatmu tertawa saja kok, Malaikatku. Serta untuk siapa saja yang membaca ini, jangan sekali-kali mencari identitasku atau kupatahkan lehermu.  
Oke, kalau begitu. Arigatou gozaimasu._

_Anonymous]_

"Haha, senpai yang aneh. Tapi baguslah jika kau menemukan malaikatmu berkat MOS." Ulquiorra selesai membacanya kemudian melirik Nel yang juga hampir selesai membaca bacaannya."Karena MOS jugalah aku mendapatkannya.." lirih, namun penuh arti.

"Yosh! Berarti benar apa yang dikatakan Halibel kemarin." Nel pun selesai membaca. Pandangannya cepat-cepat ia alihkan pada Ulquiorra."Ah..gomen membuatmu menunggu."

"Kalau begitu kita periksa proposalnya sekarang saja."

"Umh!" Nel mengangguk semangat dan kembali berjalan dengan Ulquiorra.

_**OWARI*FIN**_

* * *

Bagaimana sodara-sodara? Oh ya, terima kasih ya udah mendo'akan saya... nilai raport saya naik..hari ini baru diambil..muehehehe. Jadi, galau saya mendadak hilang dan di otak saya tiba-tiba lagi spring. Ya sudah, jadilah fic ini..waahhaha.

Gimana nih tamatannya? Puaskah? Oh iya, Gomenne..bagi siapa pun yang dulu menantikan Ichigo's POV. Saya tidak terang-terangan membuatnya. POV nya saya buat sebagai karya tulis mading tersebut. #kurasa kalian semua sudah tau kalo penulisnya itu Ichigo.

Special buat **hendrik widyawati**-san, semoga bisa menghibur dan sesuai yang diharapkan. Habis ini kemungkinan sequel jadi dibuat karena ide yang menggebu-gebu. Hehe. Are you ready?!

Baiklah, cukup sekian. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update deelel. Terakhir di fic SENPAI, saya kasih ciuman double (`˘ɜ(˘⌣˘)ε˘`) hehe. Jaaa


End file.
